


Unwilling Hearts

by StoryWriter928



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter928/pseuds/StoryWriter928
Summary: To end a six-year war between the kingdoms of Haven and Terra two unions in marriages are formed to end the violence. To the omegas of these kingdoms Dean Winchester and Gabriel Novak, this means an end to lives they've grown to. Will it be a change for the better or worse? In a time where violence and brutality has become what is expected by omegas will remarkable love be formed that will mend their damaged hearts?





	1. Binding Contract

**Author's Note:**

> So I know many of you have mentioned how this is an exact copy of "Take the Heart I Never Wanted to Give". I promise there will be differences in future chapters. I give full credit to Reilthewolf for the inspiration of my story to that author. And I've spoken with that writer and offered to take this story down. Reilthewolf gave me permission to keep up, so please just enjoy both our stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a miss spelling in the other author's name its actually Rielthewolf.

**Author's notes: This** is a **mix modern and medieval times. Hopefully, that isn’t too bothersome, but I thought the story setting worked well this way. Thanks for taking the to read this. Please leave a comment if you have the chance and respond as soon as possible. I've written stories before but on fanfiction. I'm used to that format. So if there's anything wrong with the format please tell me.**

**This will be a New Years Eve and New Years Day special. I will post the second chapter tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll try to post on a weekly basis.**

* * *

Sam's father ordered him to fetch his brother. The guards were incapable of doing the task without getting their ass handed to them, so he was given the task. They normally ended up ganging up on Dean until the omega gave into exhaustion. He knocked on the door to Dean's room there was no answer. Sam knew his brother was inside. In the background, he heard Traveling Riverside Blues playing on the record player. Dean wouldn't risk damaging his favorite record by leaving on the player. The song gave Sam insight into his brother's mood. He only played that song when in bad mood. 

"Dean, I know you're inside", said Sam. 

No, answer. He sighed. Sam knew this wouldn't be easy. He pushed the door opened, barely moving his head in time to dodge a large hunting knife thrown in his direction. He winced as blood dripped from his cheek. 

"What the hell, Dean?!" he growled. 

"Slow to the drawl, Sammy! A year ago you could dodge that", said Dean as he came into view. 

He tossed his brother a clean rag to wipe away the blood. 

"If it were anyone else they'd be dead", said as he pressed the cloth to his cheek. 

"I don't want to see him", said Dean. 

"I know why do think he sent me. The guards are too terrified to come near you while you're like this", said Sam. 

"It's never good news when he calls to see the two of us", said Dean. 

The time the two siblings met their father, Sam was forced to witness him beat Dean nearly to death. To this day he didn't know why John was so upset with Dean. At that time he wasn't strong enough to protect his brother, but this time it was different. He was now an alpha that posed a true threat to his father.

"I won't let him hurt you", said Sam. 

Dean didn't meet his brother's gaze. He didn't want his brother to intervene it would only make things worse. Why couldn't Sam let him handle his own problems? He was the older brother it's his job to protect him. Him being an omega didn't change that. 

"Let's go we can't keep the old bastard waiting for long", said Dean. 

Together they walked to the main hall, where they were herded into the council chambers by the royal guards. The guardsmen were careful not to anger the elder green-eyed omega. He was a great beauty, but as vicious and ruthless as any alpha and he had proven that on multiple occasions. Dean eyed them. He was prepared for a fight, tuck in his layers of clothing were multiple blades. At a young age, he'd learned never to go without a weapon even in the palace, especially while in the palace. 

Sam walked beside his brother, not knowing what expect. He remained calm knowing if he grew tense Dean would follow his lead. The last thing wanted was his elder brother to start another fight. He side style ached from the elbowing his omega brother had accidentally inflicted on him. Sam held his brother's hand for a brief moment and gave it a gentle squeeze. This was something had always calmed Dean since they were children it seemed to work for the moment. The great oak doors to the council creaked open. Their father, the king of the great sat at the center of the table looking down at them. Sam signed as alpha he would one take the place of his father. There was so much he craved to change. John had become a cruel and cold after the death of their mother. Unlike Dean, Sam had little memory of the kind fair ruler his father used to be and even fewer memories of his mother and those were only the stories Dean had told him.

John stared at his pups. Both of them were powerful even the omega. His eyes went to Dean. It brought pain to his heart. The omega had his mother's beautiful green eyes. He took a breath. Neither of his sons would respond well to this news.

“We’ve come to a decision”, he said.

The brothers tensed. They'd both heard rumors of their father making martial arrangements between them and the princes of Haven, but until now that what they thought it was only rumor. They need for peace pushed this deal forward. The kingdom couldn't afford losing more soldiers to war when the needed men to fight off the heightened number of demonic attacks. Supposedly the Novak bloodline had special abilities against demons that those of Terra didn't. Even with the peace offered by such a union, the brothers didn't want to go through with it. 

“Sam, you’ll be wed to Gabriel, Queen Eden’s youngest omega son”, said John.

Young? How young? He would refuse to mate with a young teenage omega who had such little experience with the world. Sam always hoped to fall in love not be forced into an arranged marriage. Dean was right in saying that it was a pipe dream but he was unwilling to give up the hope. He had to put the kingdom first. So many lives had been lost to a deadlocked war for six years. The people of his kingdom deserved peace and chance to know a life without war. Marriage was the best way to protect the innocence that called Terra home. He would treat Gabriel with respect and kindness and just maybe friendship or love would bloom. Sam’s greatest concern was for his brother, Dean.

“And Dean you’ll be wed to one Eden’s alpha son’s. You’ll have your choice between Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel”, said John.

"I refuse to be mated off to some fucking knot head alpha!" snarled Dean. 

A chilling laughed echoed from the king’s chief advisor, Alastair. He was a tall lanky man with pasty white skin and stormy gray eyes. Dean detested the man’s sickening voice. It set him on edge almost time he heard it. How Dean hated the man. The alpha made the mistake of trying to take advantage of him one too many times, earning a long scar on side of his face and blinded in one eye. Dean was a trained hunter and warrior he stood on equal footing with any alpha warrior in his father’s forces. Omegas were encouraged to defend themselves in their kingdom.

“You speak as if you have a choice”, he mocked.

“I do-

“You don’t Dean it’s already been decided. You should consider yourself lucky that I’m giving you the luxury of choosing. If you insist on prying at my patience further I may choose for you”, said John.

Dean fell back and followed the alpha command. Anger was boiling just under the surface. Sam squeezed his shoulder, but it did little to calm him.

“You could have been given to any of us, Dean, even me. How would love to be your teacher again”, said Alastair.

A cold sweat went down Dean’s back. He forced back the memories of his youth that threatened to push to the forefront of his mind.

“Hold your tongue Alastair before I rip it from your mouth!” snarled Sam.

His alpha aura burst forward slight. Alastair stepped back. They both knew he was no match for him.

“My apologies”, he said with a slight bow.

Sam knew what the older man had done to his brother. It took some time to understand why his brother cried every time they brought to lessons with Alastair when they were young. But when he did tell him it broke his heart. Sam tried telling his dad but he ignored him. He nearly killed Alastair with his unnatural powers when he was only eight. From the moment on the advisor always kept his distance from Dean when Sam was near, but couldn’t always be with his brother.

“Why do we even need their help? Our soldiers are some of the greatest in all the realm!” said Dean.

“Our soldiers grow weary. It will be cruel to ask them to continue much longer with no relief”, said John.

“How is that you have more sympathy for a soldier you don’t even know the name of than me?!” yelled Dean.

“You are an omega, Dean know your place”, said John.

“Father-

“This discussion is over”, he said.

With the older alpha, retreated to the peace of his office. The council members filed out, leaving the two brothers alone.

“Dean I’m-

“Don’t Sam”, he said.

Sam let his brother go, knowing he needed time alone. He would respect that. Sam would give him a few minutes. He knew exactly where his brother had gone. A familiar pleasant spicy scent touched his touched his nose.

“Ruby”, he sighed.

The beautiful beta came striding forward. She was dressed in a long flowing red gown. The slit in the skirt traveled almost all the way up her leg. Her long wavy dark brown hair fell gracefully down her shoulders. Ruby was from younger days as an alpha. Dean hated her with passion and said she was a bad influence on him. Dean was right. Shit, she was more trouble than she was worth. His father’s punishment on him was harsh and wasn’t something he enjoyed remember. Ruby’s was lenient was only banished from the court.

“It’s been awhile, Sam”, she said as she circled him. 

“Not long enough”, growled Sam.

“Oh, didn’t you miss me?” asked Ruby.

“You accused me of raping you! And made me us those powers!” snarled Sam.

“I had to keep up appearance keep my virtue and everything. I don’t know why you don’t use those amazing powers gifted to you”, said Ruby.

“It’s a curse!” growled Sam.

“Do you know how many would kill to have powers like yours?” she said.

Sam grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. He pulled the hunting knife from his belt, pressing it against her throat.

“Just like old times”, she said.

"It will never be like that again", said Sam. 

"Are you sure? I can smell your arousal" said Ruby as she raised her skirt. 

Sam hated that the bitch was right. Why he still found her attractive was beyond him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” asked Sam.

“With the news of your marriage, my uncle thought it would be safe for me to return court”, said Ruby.

"Does my father know your here?" he asked. 

"When did you start caring about daddy dearest?" said Ruby. 

Sam growled. He had no tolerance for her. 

"Yes, I was given your father's blessing to return to court", she said. 

Sam pushed her away and returned his knife to his belt. Alastair brought the bitch back.

“Stay away from me, Ruby”, warned Sam.

She laughed. 

"Soon enough you'll be begging me to return to your bed. No one could make you cum like I can", said Ruby. 

Sam stormed away from the vile woman and went in search of his brother. Meanwhile, Dean walked down the large aisle of the stables. He stopped at the stall containing his most prized possession. The proud gorgeous Friesan stuck its head out the stall.

“There’s my baby!” shouted Dean.

He ran his fingers over her soft muzzle. Dean took a brush from the trunk and started grooming her. Her coat always had a perfect glossy shine due to Dean’s constant loving attention. Dean trusted almost no one with her. He trusted Sam with her to an extent, but never let him ride her. He spent time with the farrier, Bobby to learn the craft, so he could shoe her himself. He knew everything about the horse. Bobby came walking over to the stall. He lived in the stables and greatly enjoyed his life there. He came to know the two princes well and they came to be like sons to him. Bobby was more of a father to them than their own. Bobby never had the chance to have his own family. His wife died at the hands of a demon before they could start their own family. That’s how he became a hunter when he became too old for such a trade he fell back into his previous career of being a farrier. He taught them everything he knew. Just one look at Dean and he knew something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, boy?” he asked. Those sad green eyes met his.

“What he do this time?” asked Bobby.

"I'm getting hitched to some fucking alpha I don't even know. All they'll see me as is some broodmare", said Dean. 

“Bastard”, howled Bobby.

“I can’t survive it again. And I can’t escape the reminder”, he said.

“You know it ain’t the boy’s fault”, said Dean.

“I know but I can never love him in the way I wish. I don’t even know if I could if given the chance”, said Dean.

Bobby was one of the few he could speak freely about this too. He squeezed Dean’s shoulder.

“What do I do, Bobby?” he asked.

The old alpha wished he had an answer for the boy, but he didn’t. Dean’s fear was rightfully placed there was no sugar coating that. Lying wouldn’t do him any good. Not knowing what else to do he hugged Dean. When he felt the omega relax he pulled away. The peace of the ruined by a loud clattering that echoed through the stables.

“GARTH!” yelled Bobby.

The scrawny man stepped forward.

“Hey, boss”, he said with a wave of his hand.

Dean always liked the klutz. But didn’t know how handled having such an accident-prone person as his apprentice. Bobby told him it was because nobody else wanted him. At first, Dean didn’t believe him, but after week that changed. He had a gift for unintentionally breaking the tension.

“You can’t leave me this ijit”, said Bobby.

“I wish I had a choice”, said Dean.

"You can bring him with ya", said Bobby in an attempt to make the omega laugh. 

Dean gave a smile in appreciation of the gesture. 

“You know I’d do anything to get you out of this”, said Bobby.

“I know”, said Dean.

He wished he could run and he’d tried before but was caught every time. After the hundredth time, he’d given up. If he ran this time Bobby would be punished. He couldn’t live with that guilt over his shoulders. A sudden pressure wrapped around his leg. Dean smiled when he saw Adam hugging his leg. Adam raised his hands up to him. Dean picked him the young pup. Adam nuzzled against his neck. Dean tensed.

“Why you so sad?” asked Adam. Dean took a deep breath.

“Adam, I’m going to leaving for another land”, said Dean.

“What why big brother?! Did I do something wrong?!” cried the pup.

“You did nothing wrong”, he whispered.

Dean calmly rocked the pup, humming. Eventually, Adam quieted.

“Why?” asked Adam.

His lower lip was trembling. Dean ran his fingers gently through the pup’s dark blonde hair.

“I’m getting married”, said Dean.

A bright smiled crossed the small alpha’s lips.

“Does he love ya? If he doesn’t I’ll make them hurt!” growled Adam.

The omega gave a small smile. Dean saw no reason to break the boy’s illusions of marriage. Let him believe in the fairytale of love. For an alpha, it may actually be possible. They have all the options.

“Yes, he will love me deeply and will leave happily”, said Dean.

He could barely keep a straight face. Dean so deeply wished that was true.

“Will you come to visit me?” asked Adam.

“Of course you I will visit during the holidays”, said Dean.

“That little”, whined Adam.

“Hey, you still have, Sammy”, said Dean.

“But you’re my favorite big brother”, said Adam. “

Give him a chance and you’ll see he’s almost as awesome as me”, said Dean.

He placed him on the ground.

“What are you doing here, Adam”, asked Dean.

“Hiding from my nanny”, said Adam.

“You know you shouldn’t do that”, said Dean.

“But she’s so mean and old. And she smells like mothballs”, whined Adam.

Dean couldn’t fault him for thinking that. Mrs. Gordon was a piece of fucking working. But at heart, she was a gentlewoman. She took on the main mother figure in Sam and his life.

“You can stay with me until she finds you”, said Dean.

“Okay”, said Adam.

The smell of mothballs touched Dean’s nose. He pulled away from the pup. An old woman walked into the stables. Her silver hair was tied in a tight bun. A pair of silver circular glasses balanced on her narrow nose. Large pearl earrings hung from her ears. She wore a high collar black dress. Decorating the collar of the dress was a pendent Sam and Dean gave her for Christmas when they were children. The old woman always wore it.

“It’s naptime little one”, said Mrs. Gordon.

“But I’m not tired”, whined the four-year-old.

“Must we have this disagreement again?” sighed the older woman.

Adam stuck his tongue at the old woman.

“Go on”, said Dean as he pushed the pup forward.

“Can’t you put me to bed, Dean?” begged Adam.

“No, Mrs. Gordon is perfectly capable”, said Dean.

“But-

“Come on little one you heard your brother”, said Mrs. Gordon as she led the child away.

Relief swept through him once he left.

“You could have put him to bed”, said Bobby.

“He has to get used to me not being here. In a few years, I’ll fade from his memory. It will be for the best. You take care of him right?” said Dean.

“I’ve raised every Winchester boy, of course, take care of him”, said Bobby.

“He’s a Milligan”, said Dean.

“I don’t give a shit what his last name is he’s a Winchester”, said Bobby.

Bobby left him. His head was spinning. This was too much at once. He took a seat on a trunk outside of the stall. A soft nose pressed gently against his check.

“Hey, girl. I’ll be fine just a bit shaken up”, said Dean.

“Dean”,

He turned to see Sam. Dean couldn’t stop himself from groaning.

“I was wondering you show up. I’m not in the sharing mood”, he said.

“When are you ever?” asked Sam.

Sam sighed. He hated seeing his brother so defeated.

“Bottling everything up isn’t healthy”, he said.

“Some things aren’t meant to be fucking shared!” growled Dean.

“You’re allowed to be angry”, said Sam.

“YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW I’M SUPPOSE TO BE FEELING!!” screamed Dean.

His older brother’s anger didn’t scare him but only caused further concern.

“You don’t have to be strong in front me, Dean. I’m not a child you need to protect. We are equals”, said Sam.

“That's where you’re wrong, Sam! You’re alpha you can do what you wish. I’m a fucking omega! I should have been born fucking alpha, but God different ideas. He gave me the body an alpha but made me omega”, said Dean.

“I wish things were different”, said Sam.

“Wishing won’t do anything”, said Dean.

“I wish he would just die”, said Sam. Dean's eyes went wide.

“Don’t say that”, said Dean.

“I don’t understand why you still defend the man, Dean. You say he was once good, but I’ve never seen that side of him. To me his just the bastard who’s putting my brother, the person who truly raised me through hell!” said Sam.

“It’s the right thing, Sam. Our kingdom needs there aid as much as hated admitting we those suck up bastards help”, said Dean.

“Me marrying Gabriel should be enough. You shouldn’t have to go through this”, said Sam.

“Well it isn’t”, said Dean.

He didn’t want to think of this anymore. They would get here late tomorrow. Dean’s eyes widen we caught an unwanted scent clinging to the fabric of his brother’s clothes.

“What the hell were you doing with, Ruby?” snarled Dean.

“It’s not what you think, Dean. Her banishment was lifted. I didn’t do anything with her”, said Sam.

“One good thing about you getting married is I don’t have to worry about that evil bitch sinking her claws into you again”, said Dean.

Fuck, he thought about it again. He needed to sleep maybe then he’ll be free of this line of thinking.

“There has to be a way to fix this”, said Sam.

Dean was hoping he’d drop the subject, but of course, he has to talk this to death.

“There’s no fixing this. If we rebel in any way those we care about will be punished. We can’t do that to them. I won’t do that to them”, said Dean.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Be good to him, Sam. He’s probably worse off than I am”, said Dean.

He was staring at his hand.

“I will be”, said Sam.

Much to Dean’s dislike, Sam walked him back to his room.

“Night brother”, he said before closing the door.

How he wished he could close out the world. What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

 

Author’s Note: What do you think I should name Dean’s horse? Here are the options 

  1. Lady 
  2. Impala 
  3. Baby 



I would have put a picture of the horse, but couldn't figure how to insert one. Fresians are large black draft horses with black coats and flowing wavy main tails. 


	2. Leaving Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never put a chapter summary. I think it defeats the entire point of reading it. Thanks for taking the time to read my story I hope you enjoy.

Castiel walked through the halls of the palace. He has only been there a few days but that was more than enough. The alpha craved his peaceful home in the land he was lord of. He missed waking up to the smell of apples and quiet mornings. He stopped in front of Gabriel's door. Castiel was worried about him. Gabriel locked himself in his room when given the news of his upcoming nuptials. He knocked on the door.

"FUCK OFF!" yelled Gabriel.

Castiel sighed, he was hoping for a better greeting.

"It's me", he said.

"Please fuck off", said Gabriel.

“This is childish, Gabriel please come out”, begged Castiel.

“No”, he said.

“If you don’t open the door the guards will be forced to break it down”, said Castiel.

“They can try if they dare”, said Gabriel.

The guards scattered from view. Castiel heard the smirk in his brother’s voice. The guards were Gabriel’s favorite targets for pranks. He loved bringing alphas down a notch or two. Depending on how greatly Gabriel disliked the intensity of the trick would grow. One the guards who dared to try and force himself of Gabriel ended up losing a very sensitive appendage to a rat. There were no charges pressed because there was no evidence. Castiel didn’t know how Gabriel did it. When asked Gabriel refused to tell him. Saying it was just an unfortunate accident. Castiel groaned. They don’t have time for this. He went to his bedroom and jumped from the balcony to the one below, which lead to Gabriel’s room. He pulled his trench coat over his head. As soon as he did a large bucket of a sticky substance dumped on his head. Castiel knew this was merciful by Gabriel’s standards.

“What is this?” he asked threw off his jacket.

“Syrup”, said Gabriel.

"Such a waste", said Castiel.

Gabriel sat on the bed. But he a lacked that same playful expression that Castiel both feared and loved. Those normal honey golden eyes puffy red and lacked that mischievous spark. He looked tired. Castiel was surprised to see that the omega’s things were packed. He slowly came closer in case any other traps were in place. Gabriel was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that read ‘I found this humerus’ with a picture of the bone under the text. His sandy golden hair was messy and hundreds of candy wrappers litter the blankets.

“It’s unhealthy to eat this way”, said Castiel.

“Fuck off Castiel, I should be able to eat how like before I lose that choice”, he snapped.

Gabriel took a shaky breath. Castiel is the last person he should be snapping at. He’d always been there for him.

“Sorry Cassie”, he said.

“Gabriel, are you okay?” asked Castiel.

That was the last question his socially inept brother should be asking!

“I’m just fucking peachy, Cas! I’m being sold off like meat by own family. With family like this what the hell do I need enemies for!” hissed Gabriel.

“Not all of us are your enemies”, said Castiel.

The guilt struck Gabriel. Castiel was on the few that could make him so easily make him regret his actions.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean that”, he whispered.

“It fine this is trying time for you. You’re allowed to be bit irrational”, said Castiel.

Gabriel resisted the urge to smack his brother for the whole irrational bit, but he knew it was unintentional. He was being completely rational given what he being forced to do. A new land and alpha. A tear dripped down his cheek. Castiel wiped it away.

“I hate seeing you cry”, he said.

Gabriel sniffled weakly. Please, let his alpha be kind. This wasn’t Gabriel first attempt at being wed. His marriage was to an old alpha, so old he couldn’t bed Gabriel, which a true relief. The old alpha died two months later to a heart attacked. Gabriel came beaten a bruised, but with his virtue still intact, which meant he was still of great value.

“Too bad the only good alpha I know is my brother”, he said.

“He may not be all that bad. You haven’t given him chance”, said Castiel.

“He’ll be a dick like the rest of them. Michael and Lucifer became dicks as soon they reached puberty and stayed that way”, said Gabriel.

The four brother used to be close never apart, but that all changed when puberty hit. It started to matter that he was an omega.

“That’s putting it nicely”, said Castiel.

That got a small short-lived smile out his brother. He sighed. The palace would be hell without his little brother there to lighten things in his unique way. If this next alpha dared to harm his brother Castiel didn’t know what he’d do. Most likely something that would cause a war. But that’s how much his brother meant to him.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you”, said Castiel.

“You should be apologizing, Cas. You aren’t to blame. Our bitch of a mother is”, said Gabriel.

He hated the woman with the passion. She’d never shown that much of liking to him. When he was born she had him straight to a wet nurse shooing him away. But she took such great pride in her alpha sons. Even when their dad was alive he felt out of place. Lucifer was his obvious favorite, but at Dad was always kind to him.

“I don’t like this either. I don't want to be forced into something”, said Castiel.

Gabriel laughed it wasn’t his normal sweet laugh but bitter.

“You may or may not marry a beautiful omega. Oh, what a fucking punishment, Cas? I have to be publicly mated to some fucking knot head alpha. So don’t try comparing our situations. You actually have a choice!” he yelled.

“I shouldn’t have said that”, said Castiel with a bow of his head.

“Just figuring that out!” hissed Gabriel.

He sighed.

“Sorry Cas”, said Gabriel.

“It’s fine”, he said.

Gabriel fell back into the pillows. His hand searched under them for uneaten candy. He huffed when he found none.

“I wish she was the kind of woman that would give you the apology you so deserve. If she were you wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place”, said Castiel.

Castiel ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair like he did when his brother was a child.

“I have something that may you feel better”, said Castiel.

“What?” grumbled Gabriel.

Castiel took an Almond Joy from his coat pocket and placed it in his brother’s hand. Those golden eyes turned to face him.

"You know me so well", said Gabriel.

He swiftly tore open the wrapper and took a bite of the candy.

“What now?” asked Gabriel.

“Shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes”, said Castiel.

Gabriel did as told. He felt somewhat refreshed after a shower. When he caught a look at his reflection he sighed. He looked shit. Eden would pitch a fit if she saw him like this. He was too tired to care. Gabriel changed. Castiel sat at the foot of the bed.

"You didn't have to wait", said Gabriel.

“I didn’t want to risk setting off your trap”, said Castiel.

“Are you wearing that?” asked Gabriel.

“Yeah”, said Gabriel with a shrug of his shoulders.

His brother was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt read ‘holy shih tzu’ there was a picture of the dog with a halo over the wording. Gabriel slid on a pair of red vans. Castiel never understood his brother’s sense of style. He like preferred the simplicity of button-down shirt and tie. It worked in so many situations.

“You know that will agitate her”, said Castiel.

“I look like shit she would pick on me no matter what I wear”, said Gabriel.

“You don’t look that bad”, said Castiel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother’s poor excuse for a lie.

“You really have to work on you’re lying”, he said.

“It not something I enjoy doing”, said Castiel.

“What do I do now?” asked Gabriel.

“Prepare to leave”, said Castiel dryly.

Gabriel wished his brother would have said run away. Running is pointless he’d tried too many times to count. He always found and always punished. Gabriel skin lacked the scars of his punishment his mind didn’t fully escape it.

“You were hoping I’d say something different”, said Castiel.

Gabriel nodded.

“I wish I could. You don’t know how much I wish I could”, said Castiel.

Gabriel slouched.

“You win”, he said.

He got up from bed and carefully cut the many tripwires set in place. It seemed like a waste the never was sprung. He would have loved to see those soldiers' faces. Gabriel had hoped to get one more good trick in before being forced to give it up.

“It’s safe”, he said.

Castiel carefully walked through.

“I’ll be back soon”, he said.

Gabriel nodded and watched as his brother left. He sighed. Cas would be one of the few people he missed. The alpha maybe dull at times and have the driest sense of humor he’d ever encounter and seemed to have a permanent stick stuck up his ass. But he was the kind, gentle, and the most considerate alpha Gabriel met. He has always been there for him. His two eldest brothers stopped caring for him as soon as they turned thirteen. Gabriel scared off most of the alphas who’d come to court him but this time was different. He was truly afraid of how his mother would react if he failed in this one. It wouldn’t surprise him if the bitch tried to kill him. Technically, he hadn’t done anything wrong in his first marriage the old son of a bitch just died on him, leaving him a fortune that he couldn’t touch since it had become his dowry. He deserved that money at least after the hell he’d been through. Gabriel leaned against the doorframe of his room. At moment he was watching as servants hauled away his things. It wasn’t much, only two trunks. Heh, only two trunks for him to pack up his life here.

“You’re moping, little brother. It’s pathetic”, said Lucifer.

“Seeing you just make me feel all sunshine and rainbows”, said Gabriel.

Lucifer smiled. It was a smile that Gabriel missed seeing, but it quickly faded. When they were children Lucifer was the only one who understood his sense of humor and would laugh with him, not at him. When Lucifer fully emerged as alpha his negative flaws were amplified tenfold and had yet to calm. It got far worse when their father died. He’d never seen son and father so close. Michael came striding the hallway toward them.

“And here comes Captain Kill Joy”, huffed Gabriel.

Lucifer shared his brother’s same expression of disappointment. If Castiel had a stick up his ass, Michael had an entire fucking tree. His eldest brother was always strict but even more so now. He was the best military man in Haven history. Many omegas wanted his hand. But Gabriel never understood the appeal.

“You two should be in the carriage. And where is Castiel?” asked Michael.

“Shower”, said Gabriel.

“What did you do this time?” asked Michael.

“It was only syrup. It wasn’t like I got him drunk put him in a dress and put him in place for all to see”, said Gabriel.

Michael twitched in obvious in anger. He would never live that down. Gabriel would never allow. The sooner the omega was gone the better. Things would be quiet and peaceful and no more fucking pranks. Lucifer laughed.

“I almost forgot”, he said.

“It’s your best interest to forget again”, warned Michael.

“Oh, I’m so scared”, said Lucifer with a roll of his eyes.

Castiel finally came out the shower. They went down to the stables where the carriages were waiting. Before he could climb in with his brothers, Eden grabbed him tightly by the arm, pulling him aside.

“Don’t mess this up boy or there will be hell to pay”, she warned.

Her voice was ice. It sent chill down Gabriel’s spine. He gathered his courage not wanting to show weakness in front of the woman.

“What could you possibly do to me? I’ve grown so accustom the abuse of you and others there’s nothing more you can do to me. At this point death will be a sweet release”, said Gabriel.

He meant that. Gabriel had already attempted to take his life three times. Each time Castiel saved him. Castiel was the only left who made him feel guilty about such an act. The rest left or died.

“Do you think so little of my imagination? Lucifer’s cage has been empty for some time. I wonder how long an omega as pathetic as you will last”, she said.

Gabriel shivered. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. He joined his brothers in the carriage. Michael and Lucifer sat to the other side and him and Castiel to the other. At least let this alpha not be ugly he prayed to whatever god might be out there. Then he’ll have something nice to look at when he’s getting the shit beat out of him. The hours past in heavy awkward silence witch none of dared to break. None of the siblings could remember they were together for such a long amount of time. To Gabriel’s surprise, Cas broke the silence.

“Why don’t you get some rest? We still have some time to go”, he said.

Gabriel nodded happily taking the advice. He was swift to fall asleep, using his brother’s shoulder as a pillow. Castiel hoped his brothers wouldn’t fight, especially in such close confines. The last that happened a wing of the palace was destroyed. The trip was calm, which was a miracle considering.

When Gabriel woke the horses slowed and it was night. Had he slept the entire time? The carriage came to stop at the entrance to a grand palace. His mother, Lucifer, and Michael got out.

“Aren’t you coming?” asked Eden to the youngest child.

“I think I stay and tell the stable hands how to care for the horses”, said Gabriel.

“And what would you know of horses, Gabriel?” said Michael.

“It will give me a chance to know the staff under my charge”, he said.

“Fine, if you try anything I’ll know”, said Eden.

“Understood”, he said.

The carriage lurched forward again. It slowly moved forward. His mouth dropped when saw a gorgeous alpha. He was currently stacking large bales of hay and straw with ease, shirtless. His well-chiseled chest glimmered with beads of sweat. Yummy, was the only word that came to mind. The alpha was tall. Taller than all his brothers. His gaze traveled lower to an ass that he could bounce a nickel off of. Then he caught a glimpse of the man’s face. Like every other part of him, it was perfect. Gabriel smirked at least he found one thing he already liked, a perfect piece of eye candy that would serve as a wonderful distraction from whomever his husband to be. Why couldn’t he be married to that? Most stable hands were nice. In fact, the few non-noble alphas he’d encountered seemed nice. Was it the power that ruined them? He ducked down when the horses came to a stop. Multiple footsteps came closer.

“Hmm, they sure take damn fine care their horses”, said a deep raspy voice.

By scent, Gabriel knew it was an older alpha. It soon followed by a younger alpha much in its prime. And the smell coming from him was mouth watering. Whoever this alpha was he smelled of cinnamon, brown sugar, and fresh parchment paper.

“We can only hope they take equally good care of their omegas”, said the younger alpha.

The statement threw Grabiel through a loop. He wished he was treated half as well as the royal horses. Then he would always be well fed and cared for. He crawled closer to the door and kneeled beside, pressing his ear against the wooden surface.

“Do you smell that?” asked Sam.

He scented the air, trying to catch more of the wonderful smell. It was coming from inside the carriage. It was a sugary honey smell. He licked his lips.

“Yeah, an omega. So?” said Bobby.

How could Bobby not find it enticing? Sam wanted to get a better whiff. Bobby grabbed his arm.

“I only want to get a closer look”, said Sam as he stepped closer.

“We both know that ain’t what you want to do. You want to get up close and personal with that smell”, said Bobby.

Gabriel honestly wouldn’t mind that. He deserved a treat before things went to shit. The scowling image of his mother came to the forefront of his mind. Shit, even when he not with her she’s ruining whatever morsel of happiness he could find. At that moment the door of the carriage opened and he was falling forward. He closed his eyes expecting to fall but never did. When he opened them he was staring at a warm pair of brown eyes. Oh wow! He was surrounded by that wonderful scent he was barely able to stop himself from nuzzling the alpha’s neck.

Sam’s eyes widened. That intense sugary scent was drifting from the beauty in his arms. Those golden honey eyes peered into his. He so wanted to nuzzle to omega. From scent, he knew the omega wouldn’t be against it. He didn’t want let the little omega go.

"Nice catch, big guy but can you let me go?" he asked.

Sam instantly let go. It gave him a better look at the omega. His face was flushed and seemed unable to make eye contact with him.

“Sorry about that”, he said.

“No problem”, said Gabriel with a wave his hand.

After a moment Gabriel realized he should introduce himself. He should get to know the staff of his future home.

“Oh, I’m Gabriel”, he said.

Sam stared at him in shock. He never thought he would be this attracted to the prince. The alpha didn’t want to spook the omega by coming out as the crowned prince of the realm. Gabriel seemed comfortable with him being stable hand for the moment Sam could be that.

“So you’re the visiting prince”, he said.

“Yeah, that’s me”, said Gabriel.

He wished this were only short visit.

“So you’ve heard of me?” asked Gabriel.

“You and your brothers’ arrival is the biggest gossip around the palace. Oh, by the way, my name is Tom”, said Sam.

“And I’m Bobby”, said the older alpha.

Gabriel felt as if he could trust the old alpha. He had a warm gruff voice.

“I can honestly say it’s nice to meet the both of you”, said Gabriel.

He jammed his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do. His eyes were focused on the ground. Sam couldn’t help finding it cute. It made him want to hold the omega.

“So can I ask the two of you a question?” said Gabriel.

“Go ahead, kid. This is to be your home you have a right to know about it”, said Bobby.

A right? Shit, when was the last given a right to do anything?

“What’s Sam like? Is he just another fucking prideful knothead like the rest of them or by some miraculous chance is he halfway decent guy who won’t beat the shit out on a daily basis?” asked Gabriel.

He smirked when he saw their stunned expressions. Gabriel loved shattering the expectations that alphas have for how an omega should act.

“Well, shit, kid. I’ll give you this you sure as hell don’t sugar coat things”, said Bobby.

“I just want to know what to expect”, said Gabriel.

“Sam is good prince gentle and kind. Stubborn as all hell at times but still a good guy. And I don’t what kind of alphas you been with Gabriel but being beating ain’t somethin’ you should be used to”, said Bobby.

Gabriel smiled yes he knew there was a reason he trusted the old alpha. He had a difficult time believing that. These two worked for the royal family, of course, they would say that. He wouldn’t hold that against them. They were only doing their jobs.

“I should probably find my brothers”, he said before leaving.

Sam was brought out thoughts when Bobby smacked him on the back of the head.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“You were practically drooling over the boy”, said Bobby.

“Can you blame me?” asked Sam.

"He's not my type", said Bobby.

The older alpha laughed.

“I never thought I’d encounter another omega that could match your brother in cursing. But I got a feelin’ that he’s hiding a deep pain as well”, said Bobby.

It didn’t take Gabriel long to find a servant that lead him to his room.

“Thanks, I didn’t get your name”, he said.

“My name is Nancy”, she said.

Her voice was timid. Nancy was a small omega with big innocent brown eyes. Her black hair was tied in a long braid that went down her back. She was dressed modestly and seemed healthy. Gabriel could find no signs of beating or bruising on the young unmated omega servant. How was that possible? Very few omegas are allowed to work and when they do it comes with risk.

“I’m the assistant to the housing manager, so if you need anything just find me I’ll try to help the best I can”, she said.

When he opened the door saw three sets of clothes folded neatly at the foot of his bed.

“Nancy, where are the rest of my things?” asked Gabriel.

“They, been placed in your alpha’s quarters, Prince Gabriel”, she said.

That was a mental slap in the face. His alpha. Gabriel didn’t want to put more thought into it.

“There’s no need for titles you call me, Gabriel”, he said.

“Okay, Gabriel. Well, I’ll wake you in the morning for breakfast”, she said before leaving.

What did the morning have in store for him?


	3. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its decided that Dean's horse will be named Impala. A special thanks to those who participated.

Gabriel only managed a few hours of sleep. When would he meet his alpha? He would rather just get it over with. Maybe then some of the anxiety would fade. He didn’t know what to wear. He needed air. Gabriel pushed open the doors of the balcony. He walked out on to the balcony. It gave him a view of the private training grounds, where an alpha was currently training. From this distance, he couldn’t get a good look at him. Then it hit. It wasn’t alpha at all. It was an omega! In his kingdom, such action would be punished. Omegas weren’t allowed to learn to fight or ride in fear it would give them too much power. There was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in”, he said.

Nancy came in wheeling in a cart of breakfast. Gabriel's second favorite meal has always been breakfast because it allowed him to indulge his sweet tooth early in the morning.

“I don’t have much an appetite”, said Gabriel.

“Nervous?” she asked. Gabriel nodded.

“There’s no need to be worried, Sam is sweet alpha”, said Nancy.

Sweet alpha? Gabriel never heard that term used to describe any alpha except, Cas. She must be lying. He looked into the innocent girl’s eyes. She didn’t seem the type capable of lying. Gabriel couldn’t trust it.

“Nancy, can you tell me who that omega was out on the training field?” he asked.

“Most likely Dean. He the strongest omega I’ve ever encountered. I’ve seen him easily defeat alpha sparring mates”, she said.

“And he’s allowed to fight?” asked Gabriel.

“Yes, why would he not be? Omegas here are encouraged to learn how to defend themselves”, said Nancy.

Gabriel couldn’t stop the shock from sinking into his expression. Nancy picked up on it.

“Are omegas in Haven not allowed to do such things?” she asked.

“There’s no law against it. It’s just highly discouraged among those of noble birth. I’m unsure if that applies to the other classes. Do you know how to fight?” asked Gabriel.

“Oh, me. I’m not much of a fighter, but I do carry this”, she squeaked.

Gabriel was she took a short iron blade from her belt. Eden would never allow him to have such an object. Shit, she locked him a closet for two days when she found his pocketknife and the blade on that could barely cut through butter.

“How will today go?” asked Gabriel.

“I was told to give you a tour of the palace grounds and then at dinner, you’ll meet the royal family”, said Nancy.

“What should I wear?” asked Gabriel.

“Jeans and shirt are fine. Even the princes dress casually it helps our people feel connected to them and more relaxed in their presence”, said Nancy.

Things were just turning upside down for Gabriel. At home, he was constantly forced dress in suits and ties or at the least a button down shirt. His mother hated how he chose to dress, especially his joke t-shirts. The woman twisted sense of humor that put Lucifer’s to shame.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to start?” asked Nancy.

“Outside some fresh air would be nice”, said Gabriel.

From outside Gabriel got a better look at the palace. It had gothic style and was built of gray stone. It was a building meant to intimidate and it succeed. To him, it was an improvement to his home. It fit perfectly into fairytale princess styles, made of all white stone and decorated with many angel statues. He would take gargoyles over angels for the time being. The beautiful garden they stood seemed out of place. Flowers bloomed peacefully, swaying gently back and forth.

“Does Dean have a green thumb?” asked Gabriel.

That earned him a snorting laugh from Nancy. He didn’t expect such a sound to come from such a woman. The laugh itself was enough to make Gabriel laugh. Something he thought he wouldn’t be doing much of here. Nancy wiped a tear away from her eye.

“No, Dean couldn’t keep a cactus alive”, she said.

“So who’s garden is this?” asked Gabriel.

Nancy expression tightened.

“It belonged to the Queen. She was the heart of this place. My father told me the king a warm man, but when he lost her it changed him forever. Gabriel, you must never mention the Queen while in the presence of the king”, she warned.

By the fear in her eyes, Gabriel took the warning seriously. Would son take after father? He craved a change in subject.

“Where are my brothers?” he asked. 

“They are on a separate tour. I don’t mean to be offensive but you’re to eldest brothers Michael and Lucifer are somewhat intimidating”, said Nancy as she nervously played with her hands.

“None taken those two jackasses have that effect on people”, said Gabriel.

“But the blue-eyed one seems kind”, said Nancy.

“Yep, that’s Cassie alright. Everyone’s a sucker for his baby blues”, said Gabriel.

"Is there anywhere else you wish to go?" asked Nancy. 

"Can we visit the stables?" asked Gabriel. 

"We can. Do you like horses?" asked Nancy. 

"Yes", he said. 

He looked around the stables but couldn't find the eye candy he was looking for. Bobby came forward. 

"He ain't here", he said. 

"Oh", said Gabriel. 

"Don't worry he never stays away from here too long", said Bobby. 

Gabriel went in search of Nancy who had given him time to wander on his own. He found her speaking with an awkward looking alpha. She was blushing and giggling. The alpha seemed just as interested in her as she was in him. Now that was what he wanted. He wanted that spark. 

"Someone waiting for you, beautiful", said the alpha. 

"Oh, sorry Gabriel", said Nancy. 

"No, problem. Who's this?" he asked. 

"I'm Garth Fitzgerald", said the alpha. 

"My no-good apprentice", hollered Bobby over his shoulder. 

Garth offered him his hand. Gabriel stared at for a moment before shaking the alpha's hand. 

"Sam sure is lucky to be marryin' you", said Garth. 

The alpha caught Nancy glaring at him. 

"You know my heart belongs to you, Nancy", said Garth. 

"I'll see you later", said Nancy. 

Gabriel followed her out of the stables. 

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked Gabriel. 

"Yes, I hope he'll pop the question soon", said Nancy. 

"Did your parent arrange it?" asked Gabriel. 

"No, I decided on himself. I know what you're thinking why would I want to be with him. Bobby is tired of asking me that question. He makes me laugh and respects. That's all I've ever wanted in an alpha", said Nancy. 

At the moment Gabriel would give anything to trade places with Nancy. They continued there tour When dinner approached she led him back to his room. Gabriel looked at the clothes set out for him. Most likely chosen by his mother. Black suit jacket, black pants, black shoes, and white shirt. Where’s the color?

“Nancy, can you do me a favor?” asked Gabriel.

“Of course”, she said.

“Can you get me a shirt and tie from my trunk?” he asked.

“I’ll be back in a few moments”, she said.

A soft knock on the door caught Sam’s attention. He opened it to see Nancy. Her face turned pink at the sight of him.

“What can I do for you, Nancy?” he asked.

“Gabriel asked me to fetch some of his clothes”, she said.

“Of course”, said Sam as he let the omega pass.

Sam stayed at a comfortable distance as he watched Nancy open one of the trunks. He had been so tempted to open but didn’t want to break the omega’s trust. Nancy quickly snagged a few shirts and ties. The action was so quick he didn’t get a look inside.

“Thank you”, she said before running out the door.

A few moments later Nancy returned with his clothing. Her face was flush. She handed him his clothes.

“Are you okay?” asked Gabriel.

“Oh, yes fine. I just get a bit flustered around the prince that’s all. I’ll be waiting outside”, she said.

Gabriel looked at the clothes she gave him. He may have to follow her rules, but that didn’t mean he could annoy the hell out of Eden. Being in public she couldn’t cause a scene. Sam waited in the dining hall with his brother. The council members were already seated. Dean’s body posture alone told him a great deal. He didn’t know what to say or do. But he had to at least try.

“Dean-

“Don’t you dare ask if I’m okay. It’s pretty fucking obvious I’m not. I’m going to be fought over like a piece of meat by three rabid alphas. And the winner will bend me over and fuck me until with I’m with pup. So tell how should I be acting?” snarled Dean.

Sam took a step back.

“I’m sorry, Dean”, he said.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you”, said Dean.

“I’m just glad you released some of what you’re bottling up. Keeping it to yourself isn’t healthy”, said Sam.

“I’m fine, Sammy”, said Dean.

“You aren’t fine”, he said.

Voices could be heard from the other side of the door.

“They’re here”, said Dean.

Castiel sighed when he saw his youngest brother. He hadn’t worn the exact outfit their mother chose for him. But all considering he could have pushed it further. At least he was wearing a button-down shirt.

“What have I told you about poking the bear”, said Castiel.

“What it’s only dangerous if I get caught. What can she do in public?” asked Gabriel.

“You know she’ll get you back in another way”, said Castiel.

At the moment Eden made her appearance. She aimed an icy glare at him and challenging gaze met hers. Before she could wipe the smirk off his face King John made an appearance.

“My chefs have prepared a wonderful meal to celebrate the occasion. I hope you and your sons enjoy it”, he said.

Gabriel instantly felt uneasy around the man. He moved closer to his brothers out of instinct. The doors of the dining hall opened. The only people there were the two princes. Gabriel kept his gaze focused on the ground. Sam smiled when he saw Gabriel. The omega was dressed in a black jacket and bright candy apple green shirt that was untucked. Around his neck was a piano key tie was loosely around his neck. It was an odd look but he pulled it off well. Sam liked it. It showed some of the omega’s personality.

“This is my son, Sam”, he said.

Gabriel forced himself to look up. His eyes went wide when he saw the alpha prince. It was the stable hand! Fuck! He took a step back only to be pushed forward by Michael.

“Behave”, he whispered in his ear.

His eye candy was ruined. He would be just as cruel as every other alpha. The alpha had already lied to him! It was all an act to build up a false security just for it be crushed! Sam was young there was no escaping mating this time around. Taking alpha of that size would hurt! Lucifer leaned close to him.

“You’re going to be one sore little omega”, he whispered.

Gabriel whined but managed to shoot a dirty look at Michael and Lucifer.

“Leave him be”, said Castiel as he pushed away his brother.

Sam’s alpha roared against the restraints of his mind at that soft whimper. He forced it down. Letting loose that part of himself wasn’t an option. There was no control over it. He frowned when he saw the instant change in the omega’s expression. He would do anything to reverse the pain. Had he caused it? He so wanted to hold Gabriel. It was clear that was the last thing the omega wanted.

“Yes, and this my omega son, Gabriel. Normally, he isn’t so shy”, said Eden.

“It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, King John, and Prince Sam”, he said and gave a nod of greeting to Dean.

Gabriel glared at the two of them with such fierce deviance. Sam found it encouraging seeing the omega had such spirit. He didn’t want some shy little thing afraid of speaking up as his mate. Sam did hope Gabriel would come to see him as a lover and mate.

“And this is my omega son, Dean”, he said.

His father glared at him, expecting him to greet their guests.

“Nice to meet you”, Dean gritted through his teeth.

“He needs work”, said Eden.

“I agree. I’m sure once he has an alpha he’ll be quick to learn”, said John.

“I would hope so”, said Eden.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from growling. His father grabbed him by the back of his neck. He backed down.

“These are my alpha children Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel”, said Eden.

Her pride in them was obvious. It was so different from how she spoke of Gabriel.

“Let me go”, said Dean.

John was slow to release him. The alphas were looking over him. Each of the alphas was eye fucking him. He had no interest in Lucifer and Michael. They were he prideful types. The blue-eyed one was the only one who seemed ashamed of his actions. Dean would give the alpha this he had the most beautiful blues eyes. He had messy black hair. The alpha was dressed in a simple suit and trench coat. The top button his shirt was undone and his tie was croaked. He pulled off the just got out of bed look perfectly. Castiel could barely take his eyes off the omegas. Dean was so much different the omegas of his kingdom. He was taller and well built. The omega was dressed in a deep red suit that complimented his stunning green eyes. He felt guilty for staring. The guilt grew heavier when he desired to sniff Dean so he could get a better idea of his scent. The tension of the moment was ruin by Adam running into the room.

“Daddy”, he squealed.

“I thought you didn’t have any other children”, said Eden.

“I don’t”, said John.

“Ah, he’s a bastard”, said Eden.

The small pup whimpered as John grabbed him by rough by the arm. Dean went to stop but his father’s glare stopped him in his tracks. Castiel stepped in grabbing the older alpha’s arm before he could strike the child.

“He may be a bastard, but he’s still a child. A child should never be struck”, said Castiel.

A nanny quickly took Adam away. Castiel earned Dean’s attention. He was one of the few alphas who had ever defended Adam. And he’d dared to go against his father.

“We have much to discuss please sit”, said John.

Sam sat with Gabriel by his side. The omega played with his silverware. Sam so wanted to reach out and touch him. He knew from experience with Dean that when an omega was in this state it was best not to touch. Dean sat beside Queen Eden. He never met an omega with such a cold aura. Michael took the seat next him. He would have preferred Castiel, but Michael was an improvement over Lucifer. The alpha smelled of books, ink, and weapons polish. He seemed like the prideful type. The kind of alpha that would show his omega respect and care as long as they obeyed without question. Lucifer seemed like the demented power hungry type. Dean’s real question was what type of alpha was Castiel? Was he one of the rare noble alphas that fit into Sam’s category?

Gabriel looked at the plate set in front of him. It looked and smelled delicious. Gabriel’s stomach growled, but he was too tense to possibly eat. If he did he feared it would come up again. He poked at the food in front of him, making it seem as if he were interested. Part of him was tempted to drink, but he wanted to be clear of mind.

“You must be hungry you should eat”, said Sam.

Gabriel shook his head.

“Do you not like it?” asked Sam.

“No, it’s fine. Not hungry that’s all”, said Gabriel.

“So John what do you have planned for Gabriel and Sam?” asked Eden.

“My council has agreed that Sam and Gabriel will be wed tomorrow and their bedding ceremony will be held that night. Who do you choose as your representative during the ceremony Queen Eden?” asked John.

“Tomorrow!” squeaked Gabriel.

“That’s quick I’m impressed”, she said.

“I assure you all the preparations have been made”, said John.

“Bedding ceremony”, whimpered Gabriel.

It wasn’t a new tradition. For royal marriages, it was expected. No, demanded. Sam’s hands fisted. No, he wouldn’t pressure any omega into such an act. He would never force himself another. His knuckles became white with anger. Sam’s alpha aura surged angrily. Everyone at the table tensed.

“Are you challenging me, boy?!” snarled John.

“This isn’t right!” growled Sam.

Gabriel shocked at strength coming from Sam in waves. He never encountered another alpha with a strength that matched his brothers. Sam’s teeth canines elongated and sharpened. His gentle brown eyes were a fierce deep red. The alpha’s claws carved into the table. An alpha angry over bedding ceremony? What odd world had Gabriel fallen into? The older alpha was fast. He pinned Sam’s arm behind his back, slamming his face against the wall.

“You don’t have the strength to challenge me for my title, pup. You most likely never will. So you’ll have to bide your time until my death comes. You will bed that omega”, said John.

He pushed his son away. Sam returned to his seat by Gabriel. Blood dripped from the side of his face.

“You didn’t have to do that”, said Gabriel.

“I wanted to”, said Sam.

“You were willing to fight against your father me”, he said.

What had he done to earn that kind effort from the alpha? He felt as if he had to repay the alpha in some way. Gabriel leaned closer and licked away the blood from his face. His skin tasted of sweat, but the taste didn’t bother him in the least. When clean he pulled away. He couldn’t resist licking his lips.

Sam was in a state of bliss. He so enjoyed the feel of Gabriel’s soft tongue against his cheek. Sam would love to feel more of it. He shook his head. Bad thoughts. Pushing Gabriel too far to fast would scare him.

“I should be thanking you”, said Sam.

“So how will it be determined, which one of my sons will ownership of Dean?” asked Eden.

Dean barely resisted the urge to stab the woman with his fork. He wasn’t goddamn property!

“To make things more interesting the council has decided to turn into a competition of sorts. Dean will be given a thirty-minute head start in the nearby forest with a horse and weapon of his choice. Whoever captures and brings him back first will be Dean’s mate. This way I’ll be able to see their abilities to track, hunt, fight, and ride”, said John.

“What? You promise me the right to chose, Father!” yelled Dean.

His hands slammed against the table in rage. Sam followed his lead.

“You gave me your word!” he snarled.

“And I’ve changed my mind. This way the people get some entertainment out of it”, said John.

“It’s been decided, omega. You’ve grown far too used to freedoms that shouldn’t have been given to you in the first place”, said Alastair.

“You did this!” yelled Dean.

“I may have played a small part. But your father was the one who set the plan in motion”, said Alastair.

Dean lunged at the alpha. Before he could sink his claws into the man’s flesh a pair of powerful arms wrapped around his waist.

“You are quite a fighter I find that very attractive”, purred the deep voice behind him.

Dean tensed in Michael’s embrace.

“Let me go”, he demanded.

The alpha was slow to release him.

“This is barbaric”, said Sam.

“I agree. I for one won’t participate”, said Castiel.

Dean’s heart dropped. He was planning on allowing Castiel to capture him. That meant there were only two alphas in the game. Lucifer and Michael. If it were between them it would be Michael. That’s unless he could convince Castiel to participate.

“When will these games take place?” asked Lucifer.

“The morning after the wedding”, said John.

Dinner came to an end.

“Gabriel, you’ll be sharing a room with my son”, said John.

He gave a small nod. Gabriel followed Sam to his room. The lighting was dim but clear enough for him to see. The walls were lined with bookshelves. In the study area was a desk piled with books and papers. What surprised him were the many paintings neatly shelved in the office. They were all good.

“Did you do those?” asked Gabriel.

“Yes, not a talent my father is proud of. Your trunks should be near the door”, he said.

“I promised I didn’t go through your things”, said Sam.

Gabriel went to the trunks. They looked completely undisturbed. He opened the trunk to see they were empty.

“Did your servants unpack my things?” asked Gabriel.

“No, I’ll look for them”, said Sam.

He searched his closet and drawers. Even looked in the side he’d cleared for Gabriel’s things. Sam changed it his sleeping clothes, which were gray pajama pants. He never slept with a shirt.

“I’m sorry I can’t find your things I don’t know where they could have gone”, said Sam return to the bedroom.

Gabriel sat at the foot of his large bed. His shoulders hunched as if he wanted to be invisible. In the short time, he’d known him, Gabriel, he knew this was an unnatural state for the omega.

“I’m sure it has something to do with my mother”, said Gabriel.

“Why would she take your clothes?” asked Sam.

“To encourage us to be together”, he said.

Gabriel started undressing. Sam grabbed his hands, stopping him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I want to get this over with”, said Gabriel.

Sam was both shocked and disgusted by this. What kind of life had Gabriel lived to make him expect rape?

“I would never force myself upon you, Gabriel. We will only have such intimacies when you wish it”, said Sam.

“It doesn’t matter if I wish it or not. We will be forced to mate tomorrow night and I would like to know what to expect”, said Gabriel.

“I won’t do that to you. I don’t care what my father says”, said Sam.

Fear spread through his veins. If Sam refused him and their marriage was consummated mother would blame him. He would have to go back to Haven. Be trapped in that lonely palace. Lucifer and Castiel would return to the land they were lords over, leaving him alone with her.

“Please, you have to mate with me tomorrow!” cried Gabriel.

Tears were streaming down his eyes.

“You aren’t ready. I don’t want you to fear me”, said Sam.

“If we don’t consummate our marriage my mother may kill me or worse. Or sell me off to the highest bidder. I can’t be placed with another abusive asshole either beat me to death or breed me until I can’t give anymore. By refusing to mate me you’re giving a death sentence”, begged Gabriel as he fell to his knees.

Sam brought him to his feet, wiping away the tears. He cupped Gabriel face in his hands. The tearful honey golden eyes met his. Such a gaze pulled so painfully at his heart.

“Is that truly what you want?” asked Sam.

“It’s what I need”, said Gabriel.

“Will you hate me afterward?” asked Sam.

“No”, he whimpered.

Gabriel nuzzled into alpha's skin. His skin was so warm and smelled so good. He pulled away when he realized the alpha was shirtless.

“Let’s find you some clothes”, said Sam.

Gabriel followed him into a large walk-in closet. Ninety percent of the alpha’s clothing were t-shirts, plaid button-downs, leather jackets, and jeans. With exception of one pair of dress shoes, the rest of Sam’s footwear were all boots. The other ten percent was sleep clothes and some dress clothes. Half the closet was empty.

“That’s your side. I’m glad it will actually get some use”, said Sam.

“That’s if my clothes are ever found”, said Gabriel.

“I’m sure they’ll show up”, said Sam.

“I doubt it my mother has never been fond of how I dress. She finds my jokes shirts childish. I always had to dress properly”, said Gabriel.

“You looked just perfect when I first my you. And liked your shirt”, said Sam.

He handed Gabriel some clothes.

“They’ll be big on you, but had to be more comfortable than what you’re wearing”, said Sam.

“Thanks”, said Gabriel.

Sam left giving him his privacy. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Gabriel. The omega was practically swimming in the oversized clothing. He found it extremely attractive.

“I’ll take the couch”, said Sam.

“No, I should get used to sharing a bed with you”, said Gabriel.

“Okay”, said Sam.

He joined the omega in bed was careful to give him his space. Neither of them were looking forward to the stresses of tomorrow.


	4. Wedding Day

Gabriel woke slowly. He slept surprisingly well. The last thing he wanted to do was open his eyes. That meant the day would start. Besides he was so comfortable. He surrounded by a gentle warmth and that wonderful brown sugary cinnamon scent. His eyes snapped opened, taking in the scene before him. Sam’s arms were wrapped tightly around him. He was pressed tightly against the alpha’s muscular chest. His face was tucked into the crook of Sam’s neck where his scent was strongest. Sam’s nose was nuzzled in his hair. Gabriel tensed when he felt something hard pressed his inner thigh. Shit, the alpha was huge! How would he even able to fit?

“Sam”,

The alpha groaned deeply in his sleep. Those muscular arms pulled him closer.

“It’s time to get up, big guy. I’m not your human teddy bear”, said Gabriel.

Sam’s eyes opened. Gabriel was pressed against his chest. His face went a deep shade of red. When he realized his arousal was pressed firmly against Gabriel’s inner thigh.

“Shit!”

Sam fell clumsily from the bed, taking the blankets with him. Gabriel laughed when he saw the alpha sprawled clumsily out on the floor. He couldn't stop his laughter. 

“I’m sorry, Gabriel”, said Sam.

The omega didn’t seem to hear through his fit of laughter. Sam ran into the bathroom. He needed a cold shower! Sam jumped into the cold spray water. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming down. When he did the giggling image of Gabriel giggling joyfully came to the forefront of his mind. Ah, that wasn’t helping!

“Sam, it’s nothing to apologize for. It happens to everyone now and then. Do you know how many time I’ve woken in the morning to find that I’ve accidentally slicked myself”, said Gabriel through the door.

That was the last thing Sam needed to hear. He couldn’t stop a deep moan from leaving his lips. He’d just started calming down! From outside the door, he heard Gabriel snickering. The gorgeous creature was doing this on purpose! Cold water wouldn’t be enough to calm his arousal. His eyes closed and took a deep breath. He slowly began to stroke his leaking cock and fell into a fantasy of his mind’s crafting.

_He pushed his tongue slowly past those sweet pink lips and into the omega’s mouth. Their tongues danced in a wonderful motion. He ran his hands down Gabriel’s lithe chest. Slick started dripping in a steady stream from the omega. He kissed down the panting chest savoring the taste of the omega’s flavor. Then he pushed his fingers slowly into Gabriel’s wet puckered entrance. The golden-haired creature mewled and bucked his hips and arched off the bed as he reached his pleasure._

Sam came heavily in his hand. His heart was racing. He braced himself against the shower wall.

“He’s going to be the death me”, he whispered still very much weak in knees from the intensity of orgasm.

The scent of an extremely aroused alpha came drifting from underneath the bathroom doorway. Gabriel breathed it in deeply. It was intoxicating. Soon it was joined by the smell of Sam’s cum. Gabriel licked his lips. From scent, he gained the knowledge that it was extremely potent and fertile. Sam could give him a large brood of healthy and strong pups. Slick wetted his pants leaving a noticeable stain.

“Crap!” growled Gabriel.

What had overcome his thinking? The thought of willing having pups was so new to him. It never turned him on before. There was a knock on the door. He quickly pulled the thick blankets over him.

“Come in”, he said.

Nancy pushed the door opened and pushed the door open, taking in a breakfast cart. She instantly caught smelled the arousal. The omega quickly turned red. She darted from the room, not wanting to know what she'd see if she dared to stay any longer, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Thanks”, shouted Gabriel from the bed.

He sprung from the bed and took off pants and shoved them to the bottom of the hamper. He riffled through Sam’s drawers. He stopped when he found the one containing the alpha’s underwear. Hmm, why not take a look? Was he a briefs or boxers man? He pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs. Gabriel quickly shoved them back in the drawer. Finally, he found a pair of sleeping pants. He went to the table.

Sam finally regained his composure. He couldn’t remember the last time he came like that. The alpha rinsed away the new layer of sweat that formed on his skin. When he came out of the bathroom, Gabriel was sitting innocently at the table eating breakfast. The colorful lights shining through the stained glass windows decorated Gabriel’s skin.

“Enjoy your shower?” he asked.

“You’re evil”, said Sam.

Gabriel slowly licked the powdered sugar from his lips.

“What? I never said I was all sunshine and unicorns”, said Gabriel.

As the alpha turned his back to him, Gabriel long jagged scars marking Sam’s back. Last night he didn’t notice it. He’d seen those markings before. They were caused by a lashing and a brutal one at that. Who would punish the crown prince in such a way? Sam went into the closet put on boxers and sweatpants. He couldn’t stop smiling. Seeing Gabriel’s playful nature was so refreshing from the scared pleading creature he’d seen last night. Sam joined Gabriel at the breakfast table.

“I found out where my clothes went”, said Gabriel.

“Where?” asked Sam.

“Mother told one of the maids that they needed to be washed”, said Gabriel.

He smirked when he saw the omega’s plate. His was waffles were drenched in syrup and powdered sugar.

“Sweet tooth”, he said.

“The syrup gave it away”, said Gabriel.

“How about a game of questions before the wedding?” asked Sam.

“Why?” asked Gabriel.

“I want to know the person I’m spending the rest of my life with”, he said.

“You really mean that don’t you”, said Gabriel.

Sam nodded.

“You start”, said Gabriel.

“Might as well get the hard question out of the way. What happened to your father?” asked Sam.

“When I was fourteen he suddenly fell ill. None of our healers could figure out what was wrong with him. Then he just disappeared. Everyone assumed he left to die and peace. It was hardest on Lucifer even though they’d gone through a rough patch”, said Gabriel.

Calling it a rough patch was an understatement. Lucifer openly questioned their father’s choice to end the war against Terra in front of the entire court. Lucifer's rebellion nearly caused a civil war. As punishment, he sentenced his own son to four years at the Inferno a prison feared by all. Now six years later they are courting the princes of the Terra.

“My turn, what happened to your mother?” asked Gabriel.

“Six months after I was born she died in a fire. My father was barely able to save me from the flames in time. I have no true memories of her. I only know the stories my brother told me of her”, said Sam.

He wouldn’t mention the demon blood that he was forced to drink when only an infant, that gave him psychic abilities.

“How old are you?” asked Sam.

“What does that matter?” said Gabriel.

“I don’t want to take a child”, said Sam.

“Twenty”, he said.

A noticeable relief swept through the alpha.

“And you?” asked Gabriel.

“Only four years older than you”, said Sam.

“Aren’t you a little young to be getting married?” asked Gabriel.

Most alphas married in their late twenties or early thirties. It gave them a few years to work their wild youthful stages.

“By some means that’s true. I wasn’t expecting to marry so soon, but my father has been so persistent about starting the next generation”, said Sam.

Gabriel dropped his fork. The idea may be more pleasing than before, but he was in no rush to have pups. He tensed.

“I’m in no rush to have children. And we can have them if or when you are ready”, said Sam.

“If?” asked Gabriel.

Him having pups has never been an if in his life. It wasn’t ever a choice.

“But you’re next to be king. You need heir”, said Gabriel.

“Not if it means forcing you. If we have pups I want you to be willing. I want them to believe they are a result of an unloving union”, said Sam.

Gabriel smiled softly before sipping his tea. He was curious to see how long that would last. Sam mind would change as soon as he went into heat.

“How did you get those scars?” asked Gabriel.

“My father’s punishment for disobedience”, said Sam.

By the tension in the alpha’s voice, he knew there was more than just physical abuse involved in his punishment. In time maybe the alpha would come to tell him.

“Those scars on your wrists do I have to worry?” asked Sam.

Gabriel quickly hid his hands under the table and avoided the alpha’s gaze. Why was he feeling ashamed of them now? Cas was the only one before now that could make him feel this way.

“Why do you care?” asked Gabriel.

“Gabriel, I don’t want to find you bleeding out on the floor barely alive. I’ve seen someone dear to me like that. Seeing that was one of the worst experiences of my life”, said Sam.

“Your brother”, said Gabriel.

Sam nodded.

“I was only nine when I found him”, he said.

“Understand not wanting to see your family like that but why me?” asked Gabriel.

“You will soon be family, Gabriel. Then you be under my protection and care”, said Sam.

Protection and care. Heh, he’s heard that line before. That last time he heard that line he wound up with a massive concussion that blurred his memory. He remembered little of the days following. He didn't want to ask any more harsh questions of the alpha not wanting to risk angering him.

“Am I allowed to read your books?” asked Gabriel.

“You’re free to read my collection all as is you be careful with them, some of them are very old. And you’re free to go the library whenever you wish”, said Sam.

“Really?” asked Gabriel.

Sam nodded.

“You were married before. How was your husband?” asked Sam.

“What don’t tell me you believe the fucking rumors? I didn’t kill the old bastard even though he deserved. He enjoyed beating the hell out of me especially when I was in heat as if it were my fault he couldn’t get it up. Some of my bone didn’t heal properly”, said Gabriel.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that”, said Sam.

“Sorry doesn’t change history”, said Gabriel.

He sighed, realizing he’d been rude and Sam didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be rude. You’ve been so kind to me. It will take some time for me to adjust”, said Gabriel.

Soon enough Sam would become a dick in time. He should enjoy this kindness while it lasts.

“I know Gabriel. This must be a great change from what you’re used. I hope one day I can gain your trust”, said Sam.

There were only to alpha he’d ever trusted one dead and the other was Castiel.

“What does that tattoo mean?” asked Gabriel as he pointed to the marking on Sam’s chest.

“Stops demon from possessing me. You’ll have to get one too”, he said.

Sam hated the idea marking Gabriel’s perfect skin with ink.

“I don’t need a tattoo. My bloodline is immune from demonic possession”, he said.

It was an amazing talent. Gabriel would be far safer in Terra because of it.

“Do you have any hobbies?” asked Sam.

“I play the trumpet”, said Gabriel.

“I would love to hear you play sometime”, said Sam.

Gabriel smiled brightly at him. Sam loved that smile. It was so perfect.

“I can play for you now”, said Gabriel.

The omega darted from the table. He so rarely had a chance to play for others. It was sometimes nice to have another enjoy his music with him. He grabbed his case. It was a beautiful instrument. It was brass trumpet with silver plating and decorated with golden detailing. He started playing. When he stopped Sam was staring at him as if he’d done something amazing.

“That was incredible”, said Sam.

Gabriel blushed.

“I might have gotten some artistic talent but lack all musical talent. And I can’t sing for my life”, said Sam.

“I’ve always loved music. It was a gift from my father. When he was ill I played for to ease his pain. I think that was the closest we ever were”, said Gabriel.

The two feel into a peaceful silence. There was a knock on the door. Before one them could answer a group of handmaids pushed through. Sam glared at them. He was enjoying his late morning breakfast.

“Why did you disturb us?” he asked.

“We have to get, Gabriel ready for the wedding”, said one of them before herding the omega out of the room.

The door of his bedroom shut. The entire mood was thrown off. At least this gave him time to check on his brother. He knocked on the door to Dean’s room. His brother let him in. Dean’s room was decorated with different weapons each well cared for. It was a room fitting of most alphas.

“Sam, you’re cover in his scent. Don’t tell you-

“No, we didn’t. He just cuddled up to me in his sleep”, he said.

“Why are you here, Sammy? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” asked Dean.

“All I have do is put on a suit that doesn’t take long. I wanted to check on you”, said Sam.

“I’m just fucking golden. I’m the prey in some demented fox hunt”, said Dean.

He sighed.

“Gabriel is lucky to wed an alpha like you”, said Dean.

“No, I’m lucky to have an omega like him. He actually reminds me a lot of you”, said Sam.

“Are you going to go through with it?” asked Dean.

“What?” asked Sam.

Dean scowled.

“You’re too smart to play dumb. The bedding ceremony. Yes, I'm going through with it”, he said. Sam nodded.

“What the hell, Sam?! I thought you were better than that!” yelled Dean.

“Dean, he begged me to. If I don’t it will be taken as a rejection. He’ll be given to the highest bidder and bred until he was broken. It’s a death sentence. Me bedding him is the best worst option. You of all people should understand”, said Sam.

The anger faded from Dean.

“I get it”, he said.

“I wish there were another way”, said Sam.

“I know you do”, said Dean.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” asked Sam.

“No, baby brother”, said Dean.

“You have a plan”, said Sam.

“You know me so well”, he said.

“Will you tell me?” asked Sam.

“I will convince Castiel to participate”, said Dean.

“How will you do that?” asked Sam.

“I have my ways”, said Dean with a wink.

“You shouldn’t have to lower yourself to such standards”, said Sam.

“I don’t think I’ll even have to with Castiel. He seems to be the best option of the three alphas. I think he may be like you”, said Dean

“How so?” asked Sam.

“He doesn’t seem to be an asshole”, said Dean.

Sam sighed.

“I should leave before father thinks I’m getting cold feet”, said Sam.

Hours later it was time for the big event. Gabriel refused to allow the handmaids put makeup on him. He still has his pride. Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a three-piece suit. A blue jacket, black vest, and pants. Around his neck was a black bow tie. Pinned to his jacket was a white rose. The blue made his golden eye shimmer.

“You look beautiful, Gabriel”,

He turned to see Cas.

“Thanks, Cas”, he said.

“Only stating the truth”, said Castiel.

“You’re walking me down the aisle?” asked Gabriel.

“Of course. I only wish father were here to do this”, said Castiel.

Gabriel frowned. His father wasn’t the best man, but he far better than most alphas. He still missed him.

“I would still rather have you walk me down the aisle”, said Gabriel.

He walked to the large window. People were being seated in the rose garden, so many people. He tried to find Sam in the large crowd, but it was impossible to find him at such distance. Gabriel wrung his hands.

“Nervous?” asked Castiel.

“About the wedding no. What happens after has me worried”, said Gabriel.

Castiel scratched the back of his head. His face went an uncomfortable shade of red.

“Will you be the witness to my shame?” asked Gabriel.

“Michael was given that role. Gabe, I can’t see you that way. I don’t know how I’ll react. If he hurts you I don’t know what I’ll do”, said Castiel.

“He isn’t a bad person”, said Gabriel.

He took a breath.

“I don’t want to talk about my problems anymore. You have to participate in the competition for Dean”, he said.

“That isn’t my problem”, said Castiel.

The alpha was stunned when he was slapped across the face. He rubbed the red handprint forming on his cheek.

“That was uncalled for”, said Castiel.

“There’s nothing, Dean can do because like me he’s an omega. So who’s problem is it? Michael will treat him like a prize. Who knows what the fuck Lucifer will do to him?” said Gabriel.

Castiel gave a full body cringe at the idea. This was the last thing he wanted to think of.

“You know I can’t do that Gabriel. It’s wrong”, said Castiel.

“Of course it's wrong. If you don’t you’ll be punishing him to a worse fate. Do you want him with Michael or Lucifer? I know you’re attracted to him. You’re eye-fucking him just like they were. What makes you different is you are actually felt ashamed of it. You actually care. At least think about it”, said Gabriel.

“I’ll think about”, said Castiel as he rubbed his cheek.

They walked to the garden. The large wooden doors opened. Gabriel linked his arm with his brother. They walked down the aisle. Gabriel kept his gaze focused on the ground, trying to ignore all the eyes focused on him. He finally reached Sam.

“Who gives away this omega?” asked the priest.

“Castiel Novak, his brother”, said Castiel.

Gabriel stood in front of the alpha. He dressed in a nice black suit, with a white tie and vest underneath. The old priest cleared his throat.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate not only the union of two people but of two kingdoms”, he said.

The crowd went into applause. The priest opened his book.

“Repeat the vows of marriage, Sam”, he said. Sam took the ring from his pocket.

“With this ring I, Sam Winchester take thee, Gabriel Novak, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part”, said Sam as he slid the ring onto Gabriel’s finger.

Gabriel gulped now it was his turn.

“With this ring I, Gabriel take thee, Sam Winchester, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part”, he said as he slid the ring onto Sam’s large hand.

“Are there any objections to this union?” asked the priest.

The crowd was quiet.

“If not you may kiss the bride”, said the priest. Sam brought Gabriel close. He placed a gentle but brief kiss on his lips.


	5. Consumation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my grammar isn't the best. I'm trying sometimes Grammarly doesn't pick up everything. Still, I hope this doesn't stop you from enjoying the story. I've gone through and edited previous chapters to make it a smoother read.

Sam slowly pulled away from the beautiful omega that was now his husband. Those golden eyes were focused on him as he slowly pulled away. King John stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. The refocused their attention him.

“Let us all go to the West Garden to celebrate this union with dance, feast, and games”, he said.

The crowd filed out into the west garden. Gabriel’s shoulders sagged and sighed in relief.

“I didn’t have a chance to say this earlier but you look beautiful”, said Sam.

Gabriel was surprised when his cheeks warmed with blush.

“You don’t look shabby yourself, kitten”, he said.

“Kitten?” said the alpha.

“Yep, do you have a problem with that?” asked Gabriel.

“No problem at all, Sugarpie”, said Sam.

“Is that best you’ve got, Sammykins?” asked Gabriel.

“Not even tip the iceberg, Honeybun”, said Sam.

Gabriel was feeling bold so he decided to push it further.

“If anyone is Honeybuns it’s you”, he said as he gave the alpha’s butt a grope.

Sam went red. Gabriel snickered. The omega won this round. Sam was perfectly fine with it. He enjoyed this playful game. The alpha had always enjoyed a talkative and playful lover.

“We should get going”, said Sam.

“Give me a few more seconds before I have to put on a mask for all those people”, said Gabriel.

Sam took a deep breath. He couldn’t resist running his finger through Gabriel’s hair. The omega’s eyes went wide but soon lidded. Warmth spread in Sam’s chest at Gabriel serene expression. He nearly growled when a servant came toward them. Sam pulled his hand away from his husband’s hair. Gabriel whined at the loss of contact.

“We have to go”, said Sam.

Gabriel sighed and took Sam’s large hand in his. Their presence announced.

“Now introducing for the first Sam and Gabriel Winchester”,

Sam led Gabriel onto the dance floor for their first dance.

“Tell me you know how to dance, Bigfoot. If you step on me I think you’ll crush me”, said Gabriel.

The band started playing. Sam put his hand on the omega’s lower back bring him close. With his other hand, he took Gabriel’s small one his. The omega’s free hand reached to his shoulder. They started dancing.

“Are we still playing a game of nicknames?” asked Sam as he dipped the omega.

“Do you give up, Samquatch?” asked Gabriel.

“You won with, Honeybuns”, he said.

“I think I may just keep that one”, said Gabriel.

Dean watched as Sam and Gabriel dance perfectly across the floor. He didn’t know how someone as large as Sam could move so gracefully. They each looked so happy. Dean had suffered enough abuse to know when omega was truly happy and that’s what Gabriel was. The couple walked from the dance and to their seats at the head of the table. The chair assigned was next to his brother and father’s. The rest of the guests were lead to their seats. Servants filed toward them placing plates in front of them. The food was wonderful. Dean loved food. He lacked the appetite to enjoy it. The omega tensed when saw Lucifer approaching. He sat next to his father so he couldn’t run.

“King John may have the honor of asking your son to a dance”,

Dean was relieved to see Castiel reached him first.

“Go ahead and behave, Dean”, said John.

He quickly took Castiel’s hand.

“Thank you”, whispered Dean.

“I should be thanking you”, said Castiel.

Dean smirked. Such a corny alpha. The alpha led him onto the dance floor. As soon as they stepped on the band changed to slow music. Castiel started leading him. Dean breathed in the alpha scent. He smelled of apples, pine trees, and fresh paper. The smell was addictive. Dean kept his eyes on the ground, so he wouldn’t step on the alphas. Dancing was a talent he was never graced with.

Castiel was in heaven the omega’s scent was wonderful. Dean smelled of sweet grain, hay, and weapons cleaner. The alpha part of his mind couldn’t help imagining what the omega would smell the throes of heat. He shook the thought from his head. Castiel wished Dean would look up so he could see those stunning green eyes.

“Please look up”, he said. Dean met Castiel's gaze.

When he was so distracted by those blue eyes that he stepped on the alpha’s foot. Castiel didn’t even react and played it off as nothing.

“That’s why I keep my eyes on the ground”, said Dean.

“It's worth having you stepping on my toes if I can see those stunning green eyes of yours”, said Castiel.

Dean would have laughed if that line had come from any other alpha. Castiel wasn’t using this as a line to get into his pants. He actually meant it. For the first time, he blushed in response. He never blushed!

“Don’t stop dancing with me”, said Dean.

“I’ll dance with you as long as you wish”, said Castiel.

Sam watched as his brother and Castiel danced. Never had anyone managed to drag Dean onto the dance floor. What surprised him most was his older brother seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Is Castiel a good alpha?” asked Sam.

“The best I know”, said Gabriel.

Sam felt a pang of jealousy at the statement. If Castiel had Gabriel’s approval than he trusted him fully. His gaze went to Lucifer and Michael who were glaring at the dancing couple. He would have to keep an eye on those two.

Gabriel looked at Castiel. Shit, even he couldn’t coax Castiel onto the dance floor. The alpha wasn’t much for parties are public displays of affection. As they dance Dean pressed closer to his brother. Gabriel followed Sam’s gaze to his other brothers.

“He’s safe with, Castiel”, he said. Sam seemed to relax slightly.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me”, he said.

When John’s focus wasn’t on them Dean took Castiel by the hand and lead him away. He released his hold when they reached the stables.

“Why did you bring me here?” asked Castiel.

The omega went to the stall holding a grand black mare. The nameplate on the door read Impala. Dean lovingly stroked the creature’s soft black pelt. Dean seemed so relaxed here. Then Castiel understood why he was brought here. The omega felt safest here.

“She’s a regal creature”, said Castiel.

“She is. I hate to lose her”, said Dean.

“Why would you?” asked Castiel.

“Do you really think your jackass brothers will allow me to keep her? They’ll want to keep me barefoot and pregnant” said Dean as he ran his fingers through Impala’s long soft mane.

Castiel couldn’t help imagining the gorgeous omega heavily pregnant with his pups. He shook away the thought. An omega was more than a womb. This was the first time he’d had desire such a basic alpha urge.

“Michael will allow you to keep her. He loves to race. The stables at the place should be more capable of suiting her needs”, said Castiel.

“He’s cold”, said Dean.

Castiel couldn’t argue against that. He didn’t know if Michael had a gentle warm side. Maybe once he met a proper omega he would soften.

“Do I seem like the type to live in princess fairy tale palace?” said Dean.

“That’s a rhetorical question right?” said Castiel.

“No, shit it’s a rhetorical question, Cas”, said Dean.

“Verbal innuendos have never been my strong suit”, said Castiel.

“So you’re always like this?” asked Dean.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Straightforward, polite, somewhat awkward in a kinda cute way”, said Dean.

His face went red when realized he’d called the alpha cute. How he would love to break that control. He normally didn’t slip up like that. Dean focused his gaze on a nonexistent tangle in Impala’s mane.

“Cute?” said Castiel.

The only other person who had called him cute was Gabriel. When his brother did it was an insult, with Dean it seemed to have a different meaning one he liked.

“You brought me here to discuss something of importance”, said Castiel.

“I need you in the contest for my hand”, said Dean.

“You’re the second person to ask that of me”, said Castiel.

“Sam?” asked Dean.

“No, my younger brother, Gabriel. He said it would be cruel of me not to”, said Castiel rubbed his check remembering the slap Gabriel inflicted.

“It would be”, he said.

“Do you wish me to?” asked Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes. He fisted Castiel’s suit jacket and smashed their lips together. For good measure, he shoved his tongue into the alpha’s mouth. Surprisingly the alpha didn’t force his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away breathless. Castiel seemed to be in the state.

“Does that answer your question?” asked Dean.

The alpha gave him a confused look.

“Shit, you really are clueless. That was a yes, Castiel”, said Dean.

The alpha was still trying to process what just happened. He’d never been kissed like that before. Dean tasted so sweet. He licked his lips. Trying to taste the omega’s fading flavor from his lips.

“You better win”, said Dean.

“I plan to. And Dean you can call me, Cas”, said Castiel.

“So Cas have you chosen your horse?” asked Dean.

“I’m no champion rider”, he said. Dean looked down the aisle of horses.

Lucifer and Michael had already chosen the fastest horses in the barn. A foolish mistake on their part. The horses were fast but also young and prone to spooking.

“Then I’ll choose one for you”, said Dean.

“I have full faith in your judgment”, said Castiel.

That stopped in front of a stall. Inside it was a large grayish brown paint quarter horse. Its mane fell in its face. Compared to the horses this one was slightly chubby. The gelding came to the door.

“This is Fred. He’s the horse given to beginner riders. Don’t doubt him by his appearance. He has more t spring in step then it looks. Fred knows the forest backward and forward and doesn’t spook easy. And has wonderful stride”, said Dean.

“I’ll have him ready for you. You better be good to Dean or you’ll have me to deal with me”, said Bobby.

“I wouldn’t dare”, said Castiel.

“We should be going before my father grows suspicion”, said Dean.

They returned to the garden as the large wedding cake was wheeled out. The two made it to their seats without being noticed.

“I wonder where they were”, said Gabriel.

Gabriel eyed the large cake. He could smell the buttercream frosting.

“It’s time to cut the cake”, said Sam.

He followed behind Sam. The chief handed the alpha a silver knife to the alpha. Together they cut into the cake. Gabriel resisted the urge to shove wedding into Sam’s face. He took the small piece of cake Sam offered him and licked the frosting off his fingers. It was wonderful. Gabriel stood on toes and fed the alpha. Dessert was given to the crowd. He poked at the cake with his fork.

“I thought you might at least enjoy this part”, said Sam.

“It’s good but it only reminds of what comes later”, said Gabriel.

“I’m sorry”, said Sam.

An hour passed and both Sam and Gabriel were taken away. He wasn’t given a chance to change his clothes but managed to take off his shoes. Gabriel was brought into the room with a mattress at the center. The only thing was a single white cover. Black vial curtains hide the audience, behind them. He shivered and nearly jumped when the door at the other side opened then swiftly slammed shut. There was dual clunk of the lock. Sam walked toward him. He quickly aimed his gaze at the ground. The alpha gently raised his chin.

“Ignore them it’s only the two of us”, said Sam.

“I can feel their eyes on us”, said Gabriel.

“Focus on me”, said Sam.

“Be gentle”, begged Gabriel.

“I promise”, whispered Sam.

Gabriel was still so tense. Sam had to do something to distract the omega. He could smell the fear and anxiety coming from Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel tensing up would make this process all the more difficult. Sam embraced the smaller being and kissed him. His tongue ran gently over those soft sweet lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. The omega was slow to open his mouth but grant him access. Sam felt Gabriel relax against him. He eased off Gabriel’s jacket and shirt. His hand lithe muscular chest and lower. Gabriel pulled away, gasping for breath. He was shaking gently. His heart was racing.

Omegas were expected to undress their alphas. He unbuttoned Sam’s shirt and vest. With shrug, the jacket fell to the floor. Gabriel stood on his toe’s to undo Sam’s tie. His hands started shaking when reached the belt buckle. He jolted when Sam started kissing and sucking his neck. A gasp was forced from his throat when Sam’s sharp teeth grazed against his skin. The belt buckle came undone. Soon he stood bare in front of his husband for the first time. He tried hiding himself.

“You’re beautiful there’s no need to hide”, said Sam.

“If it were only us I would feel safe enough not to”, said Gabriel.

He pressed closure to the alpha, seeking shelter from the eyes on him. A desperate whining plea passed his lips. Sam’s arms wrapped around him bringing him close. He buried his face in the alpha chest.

“I won’t allow them to hurt you”, said Sam as he ran his down the omega’s back.

“Promise?” whimpered Gabriel.

“I promise”, said Sam.

Sam’s large callused hands went to his hands. He guided him into bed. Gabriel sat up slightly to see the alpha’s pants and undergarments fall away. His gaze traveled down. He whimpered when he saw the alpha. How was he supposed to take that? A small amount of slick built between his legs but not nearly enough for that. Sam joined him in bed. He leaned over him. The alpha brought his fingers to his mouth.

“Suck”, he said.

Gabriel sucked on Sam’s fingers, coating them the best he could. They were pulled away from him.

“This will be uncomfortable”, warned Sam.

Gabriel nodded. Sam hated seeing the fear in his omega’s eyes. He spread Gabriel’s legs. Sam pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle. Gabriel whined in discomfort. He was being gentle but his hands were big and the omega was at least a foot shorter than him. Gabriel whined and tears were building in his golden eyes. He was responding this badly to one finger how will he respond to more. Sam took Gabriel’s nipple into his mouth and rolled it in his mouth. He was greeted by a soft moan. So he’s sensitive! The scent of slick touched his nose. He ran his free hand through the omega’s soft golden locks. His finger started moving with more ease. Gabriel groaned as he added another finger. He just needed to find Gabriel’s sweet spot. The omega arched off the mattress. There it is! Sam worked that spot mercilessly.

Gabriel was panting. His skin glimmered with sweat. His toes curled and uncurled with pleasure. He couldn’t stop the sounds he was making. Those fingers were magic working him in a perfect way. He pushed back against them, trying desperately to bring them further into him. A coil of pressure built into him. His muscles tensed, he couldn’t stop what was coming. A blinding wave of white-hot pleasure swept through him. It was followed by a large gush of slick. When he recovered those brown eyes met his hazy gaze. They focused on his expression with such fascination.

“That was a sight to behold”, Sam whispered in his ear.

Gabriel still recovering from the afterglow of his orgasm and was barely able to focus on the alphas. He was rapidly forced from his bliss when Sam moved on top of him, rocking his arousal against his.

“This will hurt. And for that I’m sorry”, said Sam in a voice only Gabriel could hear.

Gabriel yelped loudly in his eat as he slowly eased into the wet channel. He’d broken the omega’s virgin barrier and smelled the blood. Sam winced as Gabriel’s claws dug deeply into his back. His inner alpha cried at him to pound mercilessly into the soft silken wet heat he was trapped, but he didn’t. He white-knuckled the covers. His form tensed as he desperately tried not to pound into Gabriel.

The strain and effort weren’t lost on Gabriel. His eyes were focused on Sam’s face it was contorted in forced control. Gabriel took a breath and tried to ignore the burning pain. He nuzzled against Sam’s neck trying to seek comfort in the alpha’s scent. Gabriel whispered words of thanks in Sam’s ear, hoping it would get through to him. The pain dulled.

“You can move”, he said.

Sam slowly started moving forward. Gabriel gasped as the alpha’s length brushed wonderfully against his slick glands. His legs wrapped around Sam’s waist pulling them closer together. The alpha’s muscular arms were on either side of his head. The force of Sam’s thrusts grew, driving himself deeper into the omega. Even in the deep fog of pleasure Gabriel clearly saw the Sam struggling to hold back. Gabriel tangled his fingers in Sam’s long brown hair, forcing him into a kiss. He shoved his tongue into the alpha's mouth, licking at it.

Sam’s hips stuttered. His alpha gave a powerful thrust forward, which caused Gabriel to whimper in pain. The alpha groaned and forced himself into a gentler pace. Soon Gabriel was lulled back into a sense of pleasure. He clung to Sam, pressing their bodies closer together to build more friction. His moans and whimpers echoed through the stone room. A familiar coil of pressure built in his stomach. He came, soaking his alpha in cum and slick.

Sam’s eyes went wide at the intense vice-like grip that tugged him deeper into his omega. He looked at being below him. An omega with part lips lost in throws of pleasure. It was too much for him. He came. Instinct forced him to bit deeply into the base of the omega’s neck. The sweet taste of blood and sweat filled his mouth. His eyes widened as his knot formed.

Gabriel gave a pained cry as the alpha’s knot tied them tightly together. It hurt there was no pleasure hiding this pain. He couldn’t pull away. There was no escaping the pain. Sam pulled away from his neck, tenderly licking away the blood. His alpha eyes were glowing a red. Sam was an alpha state. Gabriel whimpered this was dangerous. If that state took over the gentleness would be gone and be replaced with brutal animal force. His mate licked gently at his face. Sam did something he didn’t expect. He offered him his neck. Gabriel was shocked. Very few alphas ever let do a complete bond, showing they were equal. Gabriel’s teeth sharped and sunk into Sam’s skin neck. As soon as his omega over to his conscious mind. He nuzzled a licked at alpha’s neck.

Sam shuddered and groaned as he released two large loads into his mate in ten minutes. His knot released, he pulled out from his omega. He sensed the eyes on him and more importantly his mate! He released his alpha aura. A tremor went through the room. The doors unlocked and there on lookers ran not want to anger him. His omega whined. He sat on edge of the bed. Sam ran his hand down Gabriel’s back. The sweet being gave a gentle shiver. He nuzzled his newly claimed mate. A soft purr left the satisfied omega. Gabriel smelled strongly of him. He grabbed his boxers from the pile of clothes at foot of the bed and slid them over his sweaty skin. He’d regain his sense. Gabriel still remained in omega. He gave a soft whine that drew Sam closer to him. Sam couldn’t resist running his finger through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel leaned against his touch. The alpha picked up his suit jacket and wrapped Gabriel. When he picked up his mate a small red bloodstain was revealed. Sam went to the door. He tugged on the handle, only to find it was locked.

“You have your proof unlock the door!” yelled Sam.

He didn’t have the patience to wait. Sam instincts were yelling at him to take his mate to the safety of their den. He kicked down the door. They returned to their room. He set Gabriel down in the cushiony bed, pulling the heavy blankets over the precious omega. Sam kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ve only known for less than two days, but I’m starting to fall for you”, whispered Sam.

He joined his mate in bed, pulling the gorgeous man close. He tenderly licked the mark he left on Gabriel’s neck, causing him to purr. Sam couldn’t help pitting him. Pleasure seemed so foreign to Gabriel. He would make sure Gabriel would only know pleasure when they were together. Sam prayed his brother would be as lucky as he was.


	6. The Hunt

Gabriel woke slowly. He groaned as the light from stained glass windows stung at his eyes. There was no blocking out the light. He was up there was no getting back to sleep. His muscles ached as he sat up. What time is it? The old grandfather cloak revealed the time was ten in the morning. He was surprised to find he was dressed in his alpha’s suit jacket. Gabriel sniffed his skin it stunk of sweat, slick, and sex. He groaned in discomfort as he felt the dried slick and cum clinging to his inner thighs. Gabriel was even more disgusted when he felt cum leaking from between his legs. He desperately needed a shower. When he got to his feet he instantly crumbled to the floor. A pained whine escaped his throat. Sam was at his side in a moment.

“Are okay, Gabriel?” he asked.

The alpha’s eyes glowed a deep red. His muscles tensed in preparation to defend.

“Sore”, he said.

"Sorry, Gabriel. I tried to be gentle", said Sam. 

Gabriel so clearly felt and read the emotions coming from Sam. The concern, kindness, and care. He touched the mark on his neck. The bond is what caused this. He liked it.

“You were gentle. I expected far worse, big guy. What I didn’t expect was you to knot me”, said Gabriel.

Sam went red. It was rare for an alpha to knot unless rutt or in response to an omega’s heat. Only when alpha was extremely attracted to an omega did they knot out of season.

"Sorry about that, Gabriel. Must have been unpleasant for you", said Sam. 

“At least I know you find me attractive”, he said.

Sam raised the omega’s chin, so those honey golden eyes were focused on him.

“Gabriel, you are beyond attractive you are the most exquisite being I’ve ever met. There's no denying that”, said Sam.

He didn’t even knot Ruby when they were together. His experiences with her amounted to nothing to the one he shared with Gabriel last night.

“Shit, what time is it?!” said Sam.

“Ten”, said Gabriel.

His shoulders sagged in relief. He hadn’t missed. There was still two hours until the event.

“You and you’re brother are close”, said Gabriel.

“He raised me. Taught me everything. Riding and swordsmanship were only part. He helped me become the alpha I am today. I don’t know where I’d be without, Dean”, said Sam.

“I should thank him for his wonderful work”, said Gabriel.

The bond between Sam and Dean reminded him so much of him and Castiel.

“You want to be there for your brother that understandable. I’ll wait here”, said Gabriel.

He didn’t want to get in the way of such a connection. Besides in his kingdom, he wasn’t allowed to go to must events, his mother feared that he’d cause a scene.

“Gabriel our bonding week started the moment I marked you. If we aren’t close proximity to each other it will cause anxiety. We’ve had enough to last a lifetime”, said Sam.

Gabriel nodded. With Sam’s help, he was able to get to his feet. Sam sat him on the bathroom counter. The alpha turned on the shower.

“I’ll give you some privacy”, said Sam.

As soon as the alpha left a feeling of uneasiness settled upon Gabriel.

“He’s just outside the door. I’m fine”, he muttered to himself.

He managed to walk over the shower and wrap a fluffy red towel around his waist. That uneasiness bubbled up again. Fuck, did he really need the alpha here with him? His inner omega nodded in agreement.

“Sam, can you come in here?”

He came in. Sam waited outside the door the entire time, he couldn’t force himself to wander further.

“It seems I can’t even shower without you near”, said Gabriel.

“Hey, you won’t always be this dependent on me. Its only for a week”, said Sam.

“Don’t you want that?” asked Gabriel.

Every alpha wanted a dependent weakling of an omega that they could easily manipulate. Sam maybe different, but he can’t possibly be that different. Could he?

“I have no interest in a dependent omega. I enjoy someone with independence and a mind of their own. Once this week is over you’ll be free to do as you wish”, he said.

Gabriel smirked. The alpha had no idea what he just unleashed by saying that. Sam started undressing. Gabriel opened the glass door of the shower as soon as his husband began to change. The warm water was heaven for his aching muscles. His husband? To his surprise, the idea didn’t bother him. Would that fade when he wasn’t on such an emotional high?

Sam took a breath before entering the shower. He fisted his hands when he saw perfection before him. This was the first time he saw the true beauty of his omega. He watched the rain of water travel down Gabriel’s flawless skin. His mate was so deep in thought he hadn’t taken notice of his presence.

“Gabriel”,

He jolted in surprise. Gabriel couldn’t force himself to look at him. He didn’t know how to break the tension. This wasn’t a simple one night stand. There was plenty of room for the two of them in the shower, but it didn’t feel like enough. His legs went weak. He braced himself against the glass.

“If this too much I can leave”, said Sam, not wish to frighten the omega further.

He backed toward the door.

“Don’t”, said Gabriel.

He was stunned he was tightly grasping Sam’s arm. Gabriel hadn’t realized he’d wandered so close.

“Sorry”, he whispered.

Sam took his hand not allowing him to take it away.

“You don’t have to apologize for touching. I don’t mind. You can do so whenever you want”, said Sam as he released Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel pulled his hand and turned away. His heart was racing. There was too much to process with his mind in such a state. This was too embarrassing. Faintness caught a hold of him. He would have stumbled forward if Sam’s arm hadn’t wrapped around his waist. Gabriel didn’t fight the touch. He leaned into the muscular broad chest behind him. The alpha’s heart was racing.

“Here”, said Sam handing him a washcloth and bar of soap.

Gabriel bit his lip, resisting the urge to make a joke. The soap smelled of lavender an odd choice.

“Umm, can you turn around?” asked Gabriel.

Sam did as he requested. Gabriel washed the seed, slick, and blood from his inner thighs. It was an uncomfortable process, but once it was over he felt a great deal cleaner.

“You can turn around”, he said.

He sighed as soon as Sam started gently washing his hair. When he was clean he walked out the shower. Sam didn’t ask him to stay, but he remained in the bathroom. He watched in silent admiration as the alpha washed. Gabriel couldn’t help staring at his favorite feature of the alpha that firm butt. It had to be carved by the angles themselves. Honeybuns was more than right. Gabriel leaned against the counter and smiled when he saw two toothbrushes in a cup on the counter. That small thing made him feel at home. The water turned off. Sam came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. They both went into the closet. Gabriel smiled when he saw all his clothes were there perfectly intact. They didn’t even fill half the closest space given to him. He had no clue what to wear to something like this. He followed Sam’s lead in clothing, jeans and button-down plaid shirt. Gabriel didn’t own any plaid, so he went the gray v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and pair of boots.

“This okay?” he asked.

“It’s fine. You’ll learn quickly that dress code matters little here”, said Sam.

“So you chose to dress like a lumberjack?” asked Gabriel.

“You will too soon enough. There isn’t a Winchester in existence that doesn’t own plaid”, said Sam.

Gabriel smiled. He was no longer Novak. He was free from the name that tied him to his witch of a mother. No, that was an insult to all witches. He was now Gabriel Winchester. Sam took his hand and led him to the stables. He was rarely allowed near horses when at home and had little knowledge of the beasts. He smiled when he saw Castiel standing by a stall.

“Cassie”,

The alpha turned in response to his name. He was relieved to see his younger brother seemed fine. Castiel feared what state his. Gabriel was so broken after his first bedding ceremony even though it wasn’t successful the event traumatized Gabriel. He could do nothing to console his dear brother. Gabriel walked over to him. Castiel spared a glance at Sam who was keeping a close eye on them. When he went to embrace his brother a low growl made him stop. The deep red gaze of Sam met Castiel. He backed away.

“My apologies Sam. Is this a proper distance?” asked Castiel.

Sam nodded. Castiel wasn’t insulted by this reaction. He was actually pleasantly surprised. There was someone beside him who was willing to be protective over Gabriel. He prayed this would continue once their bonding week was done.

“How are you feeling?” asked Castiel.

“Sore but fine”, said Gabriel.

“Was he gentle with you?” asked Castiel.

“Extremely”, he said.

“So how was it?” asked Castiel.

Gabriel went red.

“Do you really want to know the details of my newly discovered sex life?” he asked.

“I rather not know the details”, said Castiel.

Gabriel stared at the horse in the stall. It was gray-brown paint horse. The horse’s mane fell in its eyes. It gave lazy snort. The beast was chubby and old.

“Wow, you’re just setting yourself up for failure, Cassie”, said Gabriel.

“This horse was recommended”, he said.

“By who?” asked Gabriel.

“I’m guessing Dean chose him”, said Sam.

Castiel nodded.

“And I thought he liked you”, said Gabriel.

“No, Dean couldn’t have put him on a better mount”, said Sam.

“Good luck, Cas”, said Gabriel.

He caught a look at Dean. Gabriel didn’t think an omega like Dean existed before now. Dean was tall only an inch or two shorter than Cas and had a muscular build.

“I can introduce you. I think the two of you will get along well”, said Sam.

He nodded. They walked over. When closer he saw Dean’s hands were covered in dirt and he seemed tired. What had he been doing?

“Hey, Sammy”, said Dean.

He was exhausted. Dean lacked the energy to worry about his current situation. It would do nothing to help him. He focused on the task at hand, which was polishing Impala’s bridle. He managed a weak smile when he saw Sam and Gabriel approaching the stall. The concern was present in his younger brother’s gaze. This was the last he wanted or needed.

“Dean-

“I’m fine. Why don’t you give me some time know my brother in law?” he said as he swung his arm around the smaller omega’s shoulder.

Sam looked at Gabriel for an answer.

“I’ll be fine”, he said.

“See he’s fine. Now give us some time to get to know each other”, said Dean.

“I’ll be just over there”, said Sam as he pointed to Bobby’s direction.

Gabriel nodded. Sam placed a gentle kiss on his temple before leaving. Dean laughed.

“You have him tied around your finger”, he said.

“Alpha have their knots we have to find a more creative way of binding them”, said Gabriel.

Dean smirked. Sam would have his hands full with this feisty little omega. There was something about that smirk that meant trouble.

“I like you kid”, he said.

“I’m no kid”, snapped Gabriel.

“You are to me”, said Dean.

“You’re only a few years older than me”, said Gabriel with a roll of his eyes.

“I nearly thirty”, said Dean.

“Oh, you don’t look it”, Gabriel.

“You don’t have to backpedal, Gabe. I’m no spring chicken at least not by the standard set in place for omegas”, said Dean.

Omegas were considered of marital age at thirteen for females and fourteen for males. It wasn’t odd for an omega to get married as soon as they were considered of age. A majority of omegas were wed in their teens or twenties, so Dean was considered quite old, but still just as fertile. He had maybe fifteen years before pups became impossible. Dean hoped never to be married, living a life of peace. He saw Gabriel eyeing Impala.

“You can pet her if you like”, said Dean.

Gabriel timidly placed his hand on the neck of the gorgeous beast. Her coat was soft and well taken care of. He gently stroked her neck.

“I take it you’re not used to horses”, said Dean.

Gabriel nodded.

“You didn’t ask me here to talk horses. You want to know about Cassie”, he teased.

“Is he really what he seems?” asked Dean.

His posture changed, shoulders hunched forward, head down. It looked odd on someone as large as Dean, but it was a pose extremely common with omegas, a look of insecurity that he’d fallen into himself multiple occasions. His smirk was replaced by a soft smile.

“He may have a stick up his ass but he’s one kindest and most caring alphas I’ve ever met. Cas has always been there for me. Shit, I don’t know what would have happened to me if it weren’t for him”, said Gabriel.

“He raised you”, said Dean.

“He was a saint for putting up with all the stunts I pulled. I don’t know how he did it. Heh, he's still one of my favorite targets. Cas has become know all my tricks. I swear the man grown immune”, said Gabriel.

“Wait, are you the omega responsible for the incident that caused a guard to lose his dick?” asked Gabriel.

A playful smile crossed Gabriel’s lips. So news of his accomplishments has spread this far.

“Nothing can be proven”, he said.

Dean laughed.

“Shit, Gabe the last thing I thought I’d be doing today was laughing. You don’t know how much I needed that”, he said.

“Glad I could help”, he said.

The two omegas fell into a peaceful silence.

“I knew it”, said Dean softly.

“What?” asked Gabriel.

“There were other alphas like Sam”, said Dean.

“Is Sam-

“Shit, kid. You must have had some hellish experiences with alphas for you not to clearly see what kind person he is”, said Dean.

“It’s more reassurance”, said Gabriel.

Dean tensed he saw the flicker of pain and shame in Gabriel’s gaze as in his. It was odd seeing it in another.

“I understand that more than you can ever know. I hope one day you feel comfortable telling me your story”, he said.

“What gave it away?” asked Gabriel.

“We share a similar pain. I can easily see another who suffer my same pain”, said Dean.

Gabriel instantly felt a connection with Dean. Another who may have suffered the pains of him. He wanted that friendship. At home, he had so few friends.

“And I hope one day you can share your story”, said Gabriel.

Both omegas tensed as King John approached the stall.

“I don’t know what kinds of traps you’ve set in the forest, but expect you to let Michael win. He has the most to offer this family and his most likely to win the battle for the throne when Eden steps down”, he said.

“That isn’t up to me. Whoever has to talent to catch me will have me as their mate”, said Dean.

He whined as he was pushed violent against stable wall. His father’s arm was pressed against his throat, making it difficult to breathe. Dean was stunned when Gabriel lunged at the king, growling with his teeth bared. The small omega was shoved to the ground a yelp escape him.

“My son made the mistake of allowing you to mark him. His error doesn’t give you equal standing”, said John.

Sam was there in a flash. His large hand tightly let grasped the king’s shoulder.

“Father, you’re causing a scene”,

Sam’s voice was a ragged deep growl. Another alpha dared to touch his mate. He was barely keeping himself under control his claws were digging into the palm of his hands. His father pulled away.

“Learn how to control your omega, Sam, before he forgets his place”, said John before leaving.

Sam helped Gabriel to his feet. He gently nuzzled against his cheek. Gabriel allowed him this touch. Out of instinct, he clung to the large man. He licked Sam’s chin. When those large arms wrapped around him he relaxed.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” asked Sam.

“I’m fine. I’ve survived far worse”, said Gabriel.

Sam scowled. Who dare strike someone so beautiful?!

“And I’m just fine”, grunted Dean.

“Heh, sorry”, said Sam.

“Fucking lovebirds”, muttered Dean as he readied his tack.

Sam lead Gabriel to the stall a few doors down. Gabriel caught the scent of blood coming from the alpha.

“Sam, you’re bleeding”, he said.

Gabriel turned Sam’s hands in his, revealing his bloodied palms. Blood was dripping from his large palms.

“It’s nothing”, he said as pulled away.

In ten minutes the deep crescent moon punctures in the palms of his hands would be mere scars. So they were little worry to him.

“Let me”, said Gabriel as he yanked the alpha’s hand toward him.

Sam didn’t pull his hand away. He watched in amazement as Gabriel’s soft pink tongue licked across his cuts. Seconds later deep punctures were only faded scars.

“Amazing”, said Sam.

Gabriel gave a bitter laugh.

“My brothers have superpowers and I have healing spit. I’m fanfuckingtastic”, he muttered.

“Gabriel you’re amazing to me”, said Sam.

He rolled his eyes at the alpha but couldn’t stop himself from blushing.

“Even more so when you are blushing”, said Sam.

“God, you’re cheesy”, said Gabriel.

“What’s wrong with that?” asked Sam.

“Nothing, it’s refreshing, Honeybuns”, he said.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I’ll never escape that will I?” asked Sam.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Never”, he said.

Sam took Gabriel’s hand in his.

“I want you to meet someone”, he said.

The omega’s eyes went wide when he saw the giant draft horse in stall Sam led him to. Its coat was a mix creamy browns and gray. It looked as if the beast had been splotched with powdered sugar. Gabriel took step back.

“He’s not going to hurt you, Riot here is a gentle giant”, said Sam as he patted the horse’s neck.

“Like his master”, said Gabriel.

Sam handed him half shiny red apple.

“Feed it to him. Keep your palms flat”, said Sam.

Gabriel did as told. He smiled when those large velvety whiskered lips took the apple slice from his hand. Riot’s tongue licked the juice from the palm of his hand. Gabriel would spoil Riot rotten. He was never allowed to have a pet when at home.

“Now the big dope will love you forever”, said Sam.

“Is it that simple with you?” asked Gabriel with a smirk.

“I’m a bit more complicated than a horse”, said Sam as he slid on Riot’s bridle.

“Good, I enjoy the challenge”, said Gabriel.

Sam lead Riot into the aisle. Dean had already mounted Impala. It was only ten minutes left before it started.

“This may be uncomfortable”, said Sam.

Before Gabriel could ask he was lifted onto Riot’s back. His fingers instantly tangled in the horse’s mane as it moved forward. Sam climbed on behind him.

“You act as if you’ve never been on a horse before”, he said.

“I haven’t. Omegas of noble birth aren’t allowed to. Especially, in my case. If I knew how to ride I wouldn’t be here. I would have run away long ago”, said Gabriel.

“I can teach you once this week is over”, said Sam.

“You’re willing to teach me even though I have a history of running away”, said Gabriel.

“Yes”, said Sam.

“Aren’t you afraid of me running as soon as I learn?” asked Gabriel.

“I trust you”, said Sam.

Gabriel didn’t know how to respond. An alpha trusting him that wasn’t Castiel? He shook his head. It wasn’t a matter of trust. Even if he did run where would he go? If he went to Castiel his brother would be forced to return him. Sam had been nothing but kind to him. He leaned against the alpha’s chest. This is home now. Sam arm wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t let me fall”, said Gabriel.

“Never”, said Sam.

He squeezed Riot forward and took them to an area away from the crowd and up one of the great hills. It gave them a better view of the forest below.

“Dean, be careful”, said Sam in a hushed voice.

Gabriel knew he wasn’t meant to hear that silent plea. He was worried for Dean as well.

“This will be messy”, said Gabriel.

“What do you mean?” asked Sam.

“My brothers are extremely powerful. The one time all three of fought against each other they destroyed our palace in the east. The forest, castle, all the other buildings were gone nothing but ash”, said Gabriel.

He felt Sam’s worry.

“But that was during a bad time in the kingdom. That was an all-out alpha deathmatch. They won’t risk Dean getting caught in the crossfire”, said Gabriel.

“And what powers do you have?” asked Sam.

“Nothing special, I can heal faster than my brothers and transfer that ability to others but it has its limitations. I can’t cure cancer or other such diseases. And there’s the fact demons can’t possess me, but that’s true for anyone of my family’s bloodline”, said Gabriel.

Dean waited at the starting line. He forced a mask on calm. Every pair of eyes in the crowd was focused on him. He hated this kind of attention.


	7. To the Victor Goes the Spoils

Dean pulled his attention away from the crowd a focused on the dense woods ahead of him. The deep forest didn’t cause him any anxiety. It caused by the thousands of eyes on him. He knew it like the back of his hand. Dean’s nerves were threatening to boil over. To the average observer, he would seem perfectly calm. In the distance, he saw Sam and Gabriel, watching over him. The family he trusted. He waved to them. Sam waved back. 

He was brought out the moment when a horn blew signaling the start of his thirty minutes had begun. He went galloping into the dense woods. The knot of anxiety that formed in his stomach released as soon as he was hidden from the view. When he reached the heart of the forest he slowed Impala to a walk and dismounted. He rubbed his scent against her so she smelled of him. Dean took off his shirt and tied it to the saddle. 

“Give them hell, beautiful”, he whispered. 

Impala took off in a gallop dragging his scent throughout the forest. He had to keep moving. Now he had to stay hidden. If Lucifer and Michael got him they would not let him go if they caught him. It wouldn’t surprise him if Lucifer would mount him right there if he were the one to catch him. 

Castiel waited at the starting line with his brothers. He looked even more out than normal when stood up against his brothers. Each of them was atop a regal thoroughbred. While he was on an aging quarter horse with a slight weight issue named Fred. 

“That is some steed you have there, Castiel”, said Lucifer with a laugh. 

He caught his mother scowling at him. It had lost its power long ago on him. 

“Well, he lacks in horsemanship. You can’t fault him for his choice”, said Michael. 

Castiel ignored them. He’d already seen his advantage. While his brothers’ mounts were snorting and stamping with excitement. They would have the added difficulty controlling their horses he could relax and focus on the task at hand. The horns trumpeted. Lucifer and Michael were off in a flash. Moments later there was an explosion not doubt a trap set in place by Dean. 

Fred went into slow steady cantor taking him into the forest. Dean’s scent was the first thing he noticed. It covered the entire forest. Horse tracks were imprinted in the ground. Dean wasn’t making this easy. 

Dean tensed when heard the horns trumpet in the distance. Shit had thirty minutes already gone by. It wasn’t long until he heard the thundering gallop of thoroughbreds charging into the forest in multiple directions. He needed to further hide his scent. Dean rolled into a puddle of mud until thoroughly covered. 

He ran to the nearest underground fort. The entrance to the base was hidden at the rooted base of a giant tree. It would go unnoticed to the untrained eye. This was one of the many him and Sam made when they were children to hide from their father. Unknown to Sam was he built at least thirty more. The one he was currently in was one of the oldest. 

He smiled when he saw the painted handprints Sam and he left on the wall when they were only children. Dean placed his hand over the aging markings. How he craved the simple life he had when only a child. An hour ticked by. From his shelter, he could smell the scent frustration coming from Lucifer and Michael. 

Lucifer was beyond frustrated he wanted to this game to be over. He wanted his prize already. The sooner he married and mated the closer he would be to the throne. A black horse went speeding by him. There was his key to finding the prize. He pressed his horse forward chasing closely after the mare. He yanked its reins harshly bringing her to a halt. Lucifer dismounted. Impala reared in anger whinnying loudly. 

“Your just as wild and stubborn as your master aren’t you. It will be fun breaking you as long with master your”, said Lucifer. 

She snorted in anger. Impala kicked out, trying to strike at the alpha. She didn’t strike fear in the alpha before her. She cried out in pain as a blade dug into her hindquarters. It wasn’t a life-threatening injury. 

Dean heard Impala in cry in pain. He ran in out of his hiding place in search of his baby, not caring if he were noticed. If someone dared to touch her he would kill them. He saw her in a small clearing. She was bleeding. He ran toward her not caring if it were a trap. As soon as he approached he was pounced on. Lucifer was on top of him. The pale blue eyes focused on him. That gaze sent a chill down his back. 

“You know this is your place omega. Accept it and I’ll be gentle”, whispered Lucifer. 

He struggled violently against the alpha. His claws and teeth, ripping at whatever flesh he could grasp onto. He could stop the whimper from leaving his throat when claws dug into his hips. Dean froze the action brought him to such a traumatizing memory he could do nothing. A haze of fear clouded his eyes. 

Impala tore the tie binding her to tree. She galloped to her master. Her legs crashed into the alpha, sending him flying the opposite direction. He wouldn’t stay down for long though. She pressed her muzzle against him, encouraging him to get up. 

"Good girl but you must go", he said as he pushed her away. 

Dean recognized this as another entrance to a place of safety. He took a breath and pushed through thorns. 

Castiel was on edge far in distance he heard Dean whimper. What if something had happened to the omega? What if one of his brothers had gotten a hold of him?! He brought out of his panicked thoughts when Fred came to a gentle stop in front of thorn patch. The path through the thorns was too narrow for a horse to travel through. He dismounted. Fred pushed him forward. He sniffed the air catching the omega’s fresh scent. Castiel pulled through the thorns. 

Dean tensed when he heard one approaching. He grabbed his crossbow and shot an arrow in the direction of the sound. 

“You should look before you shoot”, said Castiel. 

“Cas”, 

The omega dropped his weapon and ran to Castiel. Dean’s tight embrace was more than Castiel was expecting. Once he got over to the shock he returned the gesture. Dean rubbed his cheeks against his transferring their scents onto each other. As much as hated to break the contact Castiel pulled away. Dean gave an irritated whine at the separation. He so wished to continue. 

“Dean, we must hurry”, said Castiel. 

He was desperately trying to keep control over his urges. He was angered to see Dean’s was covered in scraps; blood had stained through his clothes. 

“What happened?” asked Castiel. 

“Barely escaped Lucifer. He wasn’t happy about that”, said Dean. 

Castiel desperately wanted to lick clean the omega’s injuries. They didn’t have the time. 

“Michael?” asked Castiel. 

“He almost spotted me a few times”, said Dean. 

Castiel took his hand, leading him through the bramble. 

“So this is where you were hiding”, said Lucifer. 

Castiel moved in front of Dean. 

“I was the one to find him, Lucifer. This game is over!” he growled. 

“Not until you cross the line with him. Castiel, you’ve always been the weakest of us. Do you really want to risk going up against me!” roared Lucifer. 

“You consider me weak because I don’t enjoy violence. But I will use my strength to protect as I’ve always had. I won’t allow you take him”, said Castiel. 

His alpha strength came forward and powerful aura surrounded him. Castiel’s eyes took on a blue glow. Lucifer was surprised by his brother’s sudden power. He’d been hiding such strength all this time. The two alphas charged at each other full force. Their snarls echoed through woods.

Dean grabbed Fred’s reins before the horse could bolt. He could blame the old horse for its fear. He’d only felt such alpha strength from Sam. Castiel and Lucifer were in full alpha state, teeth bared, claws out, and glowing eyes. Even Dean was tempted to run but he was frozen in place. For what felt like forever all he could hear was snarls and yowls. 

At some point, he’d closed his eyes. He only opened them again with a gentle lick. A pair of fierce blue eyes was focused on him. Their gaze didn’t bring the same chilling fear to the omega. Out of sheer instinct, he bared his neck to the alpha. Instead of a harsh bite, he was expecting a gentle kiss was placed on his neck. 

Dean got to his feet. All that remained of the alpha clothes were his shredded pants. Dean was honestly surprised to see the scruffy man was so well muscled. Castiel’s skin was littered with deep lacerations and several bite marks, which were healing before his eyes. Dean stepped closer and licked the blood from Castiel’s face. Never had Dean felt the urge to groom an alpha. 

Castiel came to his senses. He ached. He rolled his shoulder in an attempt to relieve it. His back cracked. Castiel felt the multiple fractures moving under his skin. It had been years since he was last forced to fight like that, but it was more than worth it. 

“Do you fear me?” asked Castiel. 

“No”, said Dean. 

Castiel lifted Dean and placed him the horse. Then climbed on with him. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel’s waist. He rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder. The exhaustion hit him. He yawned. 

“Rest”, said Castiel. 

“Not until I’m out of this forest”, said Dean. 

“Then we’ll leave”, said Castiel. 

Sam grew uneasy when he felt two massive surges alpha power. He tensed and brought Gabriel closer. Sam rubbed his cheek against the omega’s, transferring his scent. A low growl left his throat. 

“Easy boy, I’m safe”, said Gabriel. 

“Sorry about that I lost my sense for a moment. Is that being caused by your brothers?” asked Sam. 

“Cassie is fighting”, said Gabriel. 

“Who is his opponent?” asked Sam. 

“Lucifer”, said Gabriel. 

Sam tensed when he saw Impala galloping out of the woods toward them. 

“Hold on”, he said. 

Gabriel’s fingers tangled in Riot’s mane. The Clydesdale went into a thunderous gallop. Gabriel never experienced such speed before. He could get used this. It was over far too soon. Sam slid gracefully off Riot. Impala was spooked. 

“Easy girl”, he hushed slowly reaching forward, grabbing the reins. 

The mare was heaving. Her black coat was soaked in sweat. Sam swiftly took off the saddle and girth. He took notice of the deep gash at her rear flank. It looked to be five inches deep maybe more. There was nothing he could do for the injury here. 

“Will she be all right?” asked Gabriel. 

“It will take time for the muscle to recover but she'll be fine”, said Sam. 

Sam walked over to him, Impala following behind him. He raised his hands up to Gabriel. 

“No, I’m fine up here”, he said. 

Sam smiled. 

“You won’t have to do anything he’ll just follow. You’ll be sore in the morning”, he said. 

“It will be worth it. So you’ll teach me how to ride when the week is over”, said Gabriel. 

“I promise”, said Sam. 

Sam led the two horses to the finish line. Moments later Fred came trotting out of the woods, with Castiel and Dean on his back. Both males looked exhausted. 

“The winner is Castiel Novak”, said King John announced. 

Dean smirked his father couldn’t go back on his word this was too public. Cas won. The crowd went into a roar. Five minutes later Michael came out of the woods with Lucifer slung over his horse. 

“Congratulations Castiel on your prize”, said Michael. 

“He’s not a prize he’ll soon be my mate”, he said. 

The crowd cleared along with Michael, Lucifer, and King John. Sam and Gabriel went to the new couple. Dean slid off Fred to check on Impala. He searched her for any sign of injury. 

“You’ll be fine baby. I’ll fix you up as good as new”, said Dean as he stroked her muzzle. 

“We should return”, said Sam. 

They nodded. The ride back to the stables was quiet. Dean could barely keep his eyes open. He would have fallen from Fred if Castiel hadn’t caught him. 

“Close your eyes I will wake you when we get there”, said Castiel. 

The advice was too good not to follow. His eyes closed. When they opened again he was at stables with Bobby standing beside him. Castiel helped him from Fred. 

“You better be good to him, boy”, said Bobby. 

“I will”, said Castiel. 

“Garth and I will take care of the horses. You four rest”, said Bobby. 

“Garth, if I find any sign of improper care on your part there will be hell to pay”, warned Dean. 

The scrawny alpha shivered as he recalled the wrath set upon him in when he didn’t groom Impala to Dean’s satisfaction. The verbal lashing he received was the stuff of nightmares. It took months for him to regain Dean’s trust. He didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he didn’t treat an injury properly. 

“She’ll be sparkling and healthy”, said Garth with a smile. 

Dean reluctantly allowed Castiel lead him away from the stable. Castiel stopped in front of his room. 

“Do you wish me to join you? If you want to be alone I’ll understand”, he said. 

“I’m going to be spending the rest of my life with you. I should get used to you”, said Dean as he tugged the alpha into his room. 

Castiel took in his surroundings. Weapons decorated the walls of the room. The bookshelves that would normally be in a study were replaced with large metal toolboxes. There were tall stacks of books piled along the wall most were covered with a thin layer of dirt. The only bookshelf in the room contained hundreds of records all blues or classic rock. The room fit Dean’s personality. The only part that surprised Castiel the pie magazines piled by the bedside table. 

“So what do you want to do?” asked Dean. 

“May I use your shower if that isn’t too much of inconvenience?” asked Castiel. 

“You were just in a full out alpha battle for me you can drop the formalities, Cas”, said Dean. 

The alpha gave him a confused look. So this really is him. 

“Never mind. I’ll find you some clothes”, said Dean. 

“Thank you”, said Castiel. 

“Becky”, called Dean. 

A few moments later a mousy blond beta appeared at the door. 

“How can I be of help, Dean?” she asked. 

“I need you to ask Sam for clothes”, he said. 

The beta went a light. Dean always found it entertaining how flustered the beta got when around his brother. He always got a laugh out of it. 

“I’ll be right back”, said Becky. 

Sam and Gabriel were relaxing in their room. A peaceful silence fell between them. It was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam rose to answer. He sighed when he saw Becky. He wasn’t in the mood for dealing with her right now. 

“What brings you here, Becky?” asked Sam. 

“Dean asked me to get clothes for Castiel”, said Becky. 

“Wait here”, he said. 

He grabbed some clothes for the fellow alpha and handed them to Becky. 

“These should fit him”, said Sam before shutting the door. 

Gabriel laughed from the bed. 

“What are you laughing at?” said Sam. 

“How many of those do I have to look out for?” asked Gabriel. 

“How many of what?” asked Sam. 

“Crazy stalkers”, said Gabriel. 

“Becky isn’t crazy”, said Sam 

“So she’s just the average stalker? Did you catch the way she was glaring at me?” asked Gabriel. 

The omega bit his lip. Sam knew that wasn’t good signal. He joined Gabriel in bed. 

“Hey, what is it?” he asked. 

“It’s nothing. It isn’t my place to ask that of you”, said Gabriel. 

The alpha treated him amazingly so far. Sam was entitled to his affairs. Even if it were with that mousy beta bitch! He was so much better than her. Gabriel shook his head. It wasn't like him just to hate without knowing a person. Sam raised his chin, forcing him to gaze into those warm brown eyes. 

“You can ask anything of Gabriel”, he said. 

“I don’t want to share you. But I don’t have the power to stop you from being with another”, said Gabriel. 

Sam was stunned. Why would Gabriel ever think he would cheat on him? Did he not see how beautiful he is? 

“You aren’t only my husband, but my mate. I wouldn’t dare be disloyal to you”, said Sam. 

“But I can’t possibly be enough for you? You’re a young alpha I’ve met many that have large harems and still aren’t satisfied. That was true for my stepson. The bastard couldn’t stop trying to touch me”, said Gabriel. 

He gave a small squeak as Sam muscular arms wrapped around him. 

“You shouldn’t speak of other alphas that dared to harm you. Or I may be tempted to kill them”, he said lowly. 

Gabriel went red and nuzzled the alpha neck lovingly. He lapped at the mark he left last night. Sam gave deep rumbling purr. Gabriel rumors heard of alphas purring but thought it was a myth. It was too vulnerable of an act. The sound was addictive. He so wanted to hear more of it. Gabriel added more pressure to his licks. Sam's hands ran over his making a softer purr leave Gabriel. 

Becky cringed when she heard the purrs coming from behind the door. Why couldn’t Sam make such sounds for her?! She shook her head. That was just a fantasy. She was just a servant and Gabriel a prince. It wasn’t fair! She went to Dean’s room, knocking on the door. He took the clothes from her. 

“Thanks, Becky”, he said. 

“No problem”, she said. 

Dean went to the bathroom. The steam forming on the glass walls of the shower hide the alpha form from him. Dean huffed. He was extremely curious about his soon to be mate. Shit, he’d been staring before long. He placed the clothes on the counter and quietly shut the door of the bathroom. 

The alpha smirked an expression new to Castiel. Dean was bold, staring at him so blatantly. It was a nice change from the timid omegas he was used to. He had such difficulty picking up subtle cues. Dean made his wants and needs obvious and straightforward. 

Dean waited at the foot of his bed for his turn in his shower. The door to the shower opened. It was the quiet difference. He wore faded jeans, black t-shirt, and a plaid shirt. The clothes were a bit baggy and long but it was still quite a look. 

“I don’t think your brother’s choice in clothes suits me well. Someone may mistake me for a lumberjack”, said Castiel as he tugged oddly at the cloth. 

“Cas, no would mistake you as a lumberjack”, said Dean with a roll of his eyes. 

He watched as Dean went into the bathroom. Castiel was uncomfortable wearing another alpha’s clothes. Having the scent of another alpha near Dean even if it Sam set him on edge. The gorgeous green-eyed omega was his! Castiel quickly shook of thought. He didn’t like thinking in such a way. 

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” asked Dean. 

Castiel jolted. Dean’s face was centimeters from his. Those intense green eyes focused on him. Castiel swallowed dryly when he saw the omega. Drips of water dripped down the omega’s tan skin. He followed a drop of water to Dean’s waist where a towel hung loosely. Castiel so wanted to lick up one of those trails of water. He fisted the knees of his pants to stop himself from acting on the urge. 

Dean waited for the alpha to make a move. Hell, when he wasn’t setting up traps in the forest last night he was daydreaming about the kiss they’d shared. That was far from his first kiss, but this one left him reason to daydream. He placed a gentle kiss on Cas’s lips, hoping the alpha would return the affection. 

“Are you not attracted to me?” asked Dean. 

“Dean, you’re the most alluring being I’ve ever encountered”, said Castiel. 

“Why don’t you act like it?” asked Dean with a huff. 

“If I do I’m afraid I may act improperly and cause some action that will cause you to detest me”, said Castiel. 

“You really care so deeply about what I think of you?” asked Dean. 

“Yes, I wish to earn your respect and affection. I don’t want to push intimacies that could cause any discomfort or refute my right to your hand in marriage”, said Castiel. 

Dean placed a gentle kiss on the alpha’s cheek before going to his closet. It was such a refreshing change from what he was used to. There was no force anger, the need to assert dominance at any cost coming from Castiel. Dean so wanted the alpha to touch him. This kind of lust was so new to him. Whatever urges he had for such a thing were ruined when they were just starting to bloom. 

Dean took a seat in his closet. Castiel seemed to put high values on some traditions. Alastair stole his virginity when he was only thirteen. It was the most painful experience in his life. But the pain was nothing to overwhelming shame he felt when he discovered Sam witnessed his greatest shame. Would Castiel accept him if he weren’t virgin? Or when he found out his deepest secret. One only his father and brother knew. He pushed down the thought and dressed, but wasn’t ready to see Castiel yet. There was knock on the door. 

“Dean, are you alright?” asked Castiel. 

“I wish people would stop asking me that question”, he said. 

“If you answer them maybe they wouldn’t be inclined to ask”, said Castiel as he took a seat next to him. 

“Tired”, he said. 

With that Castiel, picked him with ease. Dean cuddled against the alpha’s neck scenting him. If another came him, Dean would personally rip them a new one. Castiel lay him in bed. He wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. There was no sign wanting more. It was just a comforting motion. 

Dean found himself grooming Castiel, enjoying the alpha’s taste. He was caught off guard when Cas started grooming him. His tongue was soft and tender. Dean started purring. The sound stunned him. It was so unused and broken. 

“Tell me about your home”, said Dean.

“I live on a large apple orchard. My home isn’t anything grand considering my status enough for a family to live comfortable”, said Castiel. 

“And the stables?” said Dean. 

“They are nice enough. I’m sure Impala and Fred will be plenty comfortable there. There are many fields and trails that you’ll be free to enjoy them”, said Castiel. 

“Fred?” 

“Yes, I owe the horse a great deal. I think he’ll spend the rest of his grazing in a large open field with a countless amount of apples to feast on. I’ll put an offer of on him tomorrow. And it will be good for you to have more of your home there. I want the transition to be as easy as possible”, said Castiel. 

“Cas I’m making this clear now. I'm not going to fit in the fucked up customs your kingdom has for omegas. I’m going to be me no matter how many that annoys”, said Dean. 

“Good”, he said. 

“Good?” asked Dean. 

“Dean I enjoy you how you are and hate it to see it change in any way that is uncomfortable for you”, said Castiel. 

Dean resisted the urge to kiss the alpha. 

“Tell me more about your home”, he said. 

“The town under my protection is known for their apple pies. Do you have a sweet tooth?” asked Castiel. 

“Only for pies and other sweets like it”, said Dean. 

“Gabriel always preferred cake. His sweet tooth always got him in trouble so I always snuck them to him”, said Castiel. 

“Why would a sweet tooth get him in trouble?” asked Dean. 

“Mother worried he’d get fat and suitors wouldn’t have any interest in him. He was young I didn’t see why that should be a concern”, Castiel. 

Castiel started running his hands gently down the omega side. He instantly pulled away when Dean gave a pained whine. Before he could think about what he was doing gently pushing downing the waistband of Dean’s pants, stopping when he saw the claw marks. He started tenderly licking the injury. 

Dean’s head went back and his toes curled. He bit his lip, stopping himself from moaning. Shit, when did he become this fucking sensitive? His went wide when slick started leaking from between his legs. He couldn’t remember the last time he slicked willing. It was either caused by fear or to ease the pain of brutal fucking. It had never been caused by pleasure. 

Castiel’s eyes widen at the smell of Dean’s slick. It was so intense and sweet. His inner fought angrily for control. It wanted to fuck Dean into the mattress. He shot from the bed, slamming violently against the wall. The weapons that decorated clanked loudly to the floor. Castiel was brought out of inner struggle when he caught the salty scent of tears. Dean was crying. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I had no intentions of causing you discomfort. I’ll leave”, said Castiel. 

As his hand went to the handle door as soon as it opened a crack, a large hunting lodged in the wood only an inch away from Castiel’s head. 

“NO!” yelled Dean. 

Castiel was unfazed by the large blade slow close to his head. The worry, fear, and attraction were deeply mixed into the omega’s scent. He pulled the knife from the door and dropped it gently to the floor. 

“Don’t go”, begged Dean with a soft whimper. 

Castiel cautiously approached the bed. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean”, he said. 

“Stop apologizing you’ve done nothing wrong. It just my body has never willing done that before. So I associate with pain and fear. Me slicking out of pleasure is new to me”, said Dean. 

He brought from the sad thought by a deep angered growl. Cas’s eyes were glowing a deep powerful. His claws tore into the bed. The alpha’s current state didn’t scare him. It had the opposite effect it made him feel safe. He nuzzled against the alpha’s neck. Castiel's arms wrapped around him pulling into his lap. It was somewhat awkward to consider how large they both were, but Dean wouldn’t move for the world at the moment. For now, he wanted to enjoy this. There was a likely chance this be gone once Castiel discovered the truth about him and Dean wouldn’t blame him for it. He would treasure the memories.


	8. Bonding

Dean slowly woke from a deep peaceful sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept so deeply, not a single nightmare. Castiel’s arms were wrapped protectively around him. He noticed the alpha’s claws were extended ready to defend him. The idea Castiel defending him made him slick. Dean was at eye level with his alpha. Castiel had surprisingly long eyelashes. He touched their foreheads together. At that moment the blue eyes opened. 

“Good morning beautiful”, said Castiel as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Again the omega found his cheeks burning red. 

“Yes, it’s the first good morning I’ve had in years”, said Dean. 

“We will have many more good mornings, Dean”, said Castiel. 

How the omega wished that were true. Once his secret was exposed it would all be over. He didn’t want to be alone. Dean wanted a family in a place where his father couldn’t reach him. What had he done to earn such an alpha’s affection? He’d done so much wrong in his life. Dean hid his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, not wanting him to see the conflict he was in. 

“What’s wrong my dearest?” asked Castiel as he ran his hand down Dean’s back. 

Dearest? Shit, the affectionate pet name made him feel all the more unworthy. He fisted the alpha’s clothes, never wanting to let go. 

“Whatever it is you can tell me”, said Castiel. 

“I can’t lose you”, said Dean. 

The omega’s voice was shaky. It lacked that confidence Castiel enjoyed. Had he done something wrong? No, if he did Dean would have told him. 

“Please look at me”, begged Castiel. 

Dean slowly raised his head to meet the gaze of his alpha. Castiel wiped away the tears Dean didn’t know had fallen. 

“I promise there’s nothing you can tell me that will make not want you. That’s the oath I make to you”, said Castiel. 

The sincerity was so foreign to him. 

“Why do you want me, Cas? Shit, I’m nearly thirty I’m no young darling”, said Dean. 

“An omega of youth has its advantage but none of those the advantages I seek. Experience is what I crave”, said Castiel. 

“I can’t give you a large family”, said Dean. 

The omega was actually disappointed he couldn’t produce the litter an alpha could be proud of. Dean never thought he would feel that way. Why he couldn’t he have met Castiel sooner? How different his life would be. With his shitty luck, of course, he had to meet Cas now, when he was used and tired. 

“I’ve never seen myself with a large family. It’s not needed of me. And it’s not needed of you unless you wish it”, he said. 

It was as if the alpha was speaking a different langue to him and he loved it. Dean forced his mind not to think of a future with the alpha. It would be too heartbreaking when it was taken away. Enjoy the moment that’s what he had to keep reminding himself. He got to his feet. Cas frowned. 

“You’re pouting”, said Dean. 

“I don’t pout”, said the alpha. 

“You do and it’s cute”, said Dean. 

Dean stopped at the door of the bathroom. He should shower off the alpha’s scent before he became to accustom to it. But he couldn’t. Castiel’s arm wrapped around his waist. He leaned against the alpha, willing baring his neck. Dean shivered in pleasure as the alpha licked his neck. A desperate whine left his throat, it begged of the alpha to mark him. 

“Not yet my dearest”, whispered Cas. 

Dean quickly broke from his omega state. 

“Heh, normally my omega doesn’t come out so easily”, said Dean nervously ran his hand through his hair. 

“I enjoy seeing it if any other sees you in such a state I may act rashly”, said Castiel. 

“You do something rash? I like to see that”, said Dean. 

“I’m serious Dean. I don’t want another alpha to see you like that. If they do I’ll constantly be fighting off suitors”, said Castiel. 

Dean smiled. It was nice to see there was Castiel had that basic alpha trait. 

“It doesn’t come out often, but it seems to greatly enjoy your company”, said Dean. 

He didn’t want to risk getting any closer to Cas, but his inner omega fought angrily against that idea. 

“How about breakfast with Gabriel and Sam?” asked Dean. 

“I’m not sure if your brother would take well to that. He’s protective over Gabriel”, said Cas. 

“I’ll ask him”, asked Dean. 

Before Castiel could protest he was out the door. Dean rushed toward Sam’s room. His brother had always been a light sleeper, so it wouldn’t be difficult to wake him. Dean stopped in front of the door. He sniffed the air trying. Dean was relieved not to smell sex. He knocked in code on the door. It was a code they’d made when they were children so they could avoid answering the door to their father. The door opened slowly. 

Sam instantly read the concern on Dean’s face but smelled no distress on the skin. He knew his brother needed to talk. It was so rare for his brother to want to share a burden with him. 

“Just let me tell, Gabriel”, he said. 

Dean nodded. Sam closed the door. He’d been up for hours. The alpha had always been a morning person. Gabriel was spread out on their bed. The small omega managed to take up the entire bed only leaving a foot of space for himself. 

“Gabriel”, he whispered. 

The omega groaned. 

“What the hell do you want so fucking early in the morning?” he whined. 

Sam smiled. Despite the foul words, Gabriel’s sleeping morning voice was adorable. He gently nuzzled the omega’s hair, earning him a purr. 

“You are lucky you’re pretty. Not many can get away with waking me at such an hour”, said Gabriel. 

“I have to talk to Dean. I’ll only be gone a few minutes”, said Sam. 

“Okay”, said Gabriel as he fell back into the pillows. 

Sam placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving. Gabriel couldn’t fight his curiosity. He got out of bed and went to the room where Sam and Dean went to talk. A part of him knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t help it was part of his nature. Besides, who would he tell? He liked Dean wouldn’t reveal anything that would be harmful to him. He left his room kneeled down by the door and pressed his ear against the wooden surface.

Dean was pacing the room in a panic. Sam waited for his brother calm. It had been some time since he’d seen his brother this worked up. He could smell Dean’s distress. Sam didn’t want to know how Castiel would react to this. Finally, Dean stopped in front of a window. 

“I’m going to lose him, Sam”, said Dean. 

“Why would you say that? Castiel seems to truly care for you”, he said. 

“What happens when he finds out? I can’t keep that kind of secret from him. I don’t want to”, said Dean. 

That amazed Sam. Dean was never wanted to share something he kept everything so close to the vest even from him. 

“He promised there was nothing I could say to him to make him change his mind about me”, said Dean. 

“I don’t know much about Castiel but he seems like a man of his word. Telling him is up to you. It isn’t my place to tell him. Letting people in is difficult for you. It feels like you’re trying to find a reason to push him away. You deserve something good”, said Sam. 

“I can’t expect him to accept me. It would one if it was that my virginity wasn’t intact. It another having pups out of wedlock. If Adam weren’t alpha he would have suffered a life far worse than a royal bastard”, said Dean. 

Dean shivered it was so rarely he acknowledge Adam as his pup. He didn’t have that chance to bond with him. The pup was stolen from his arms before he could form that bond over nursing for the first week. To both Sam and him he would always be a beloved brother. 

Sam couldn’t stop the surprise from sinking into his expression. Pups? He only knew of Adam. He saw his brother come to the realization of his mistake. 

“You aren’t going let the slip by are you”, said Dean. 

Sam shook his head. 

“I miscarried at eight and half months. It was a girl”, said Dean. 

His voice was so shaky. He could even say her name. Dean named the little being Emma. He looked at his brother. Sam sat at the table rubbing his temple as process the new bit of information. The alpha didn’t seem disappointed or angered more concerned than anything. 

“When did this happen, Dean?” he asked. 

“Fourteen years ago”, said Dean. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Sam. 

“Sammy you were just a kid. I didn’t want to unload that on you and I couldn’t keep that secret for long. Mrs. Gordon was a godsend”, said Dean. 

He would have died a long time ago if it weren’t her, Bobby, and Sam. It still wasn’t a moment he wanted to draw upon for long. He cried out all those emotions years ago. Now he was numb to it. 

“The father?” asked Sam. 

“Alastair”, said Dean with a shiver. 

Sam’s hands fisted. He got up from his seat and squeezed his brother’s shoulder. 

“What alpha would want me?” said Dean. 

Sam was unsure how to approach. So rarely had he seen his brother in such an insecure state. He slowly approached. Sam embraced Dean tightly. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. His brother did this for him so many times when he was young. 

“He wants you and I believe him, Dean”, he whispered. 

After some time Dean pulled away from his brother. He took a breath and steadied himself. 

“Would you feel the same way about Gabriel if he were in my position?” asked Dean. 

“Yes”, 

Gabriel forced himself not to gasp in response. There was no hesitation in his voice. He shook the shock away. His heart ached for Dean. By the tone of his fellow omega’s voice made it sound that it wasn’t a willful process. He had to leave. Gabriel rushed from hall and back into his den. He burrowed under blankets. The covers smelled of Sam. 

Dean wanted to focus on himself anymore. He wanted to be back with Castiel where it was safe and warm. First, he wanted to wait for the smell of distress to fade from his skin. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Dean”, said Sam softly. 

Dean forced down a pained sound. He thought this pain was over. It happened so long ago. He forced the agony down and bottled it deep within him again. A part of him was grateful to let it go for a moment. 

“You, me, Gabriel, and Castiel are having brunch together”, said Dean. 

“What?” 

“Brunch?” said Sam. 

“A late morning meal that takes the place of lunch”, said Dean. 

“That’s the excuse you gave him. How are you going to explain the scent of distress on your skin?” asked Sam. 

“I’ll figure it out”, said Dean with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“I know you’ll hate me for asking but are you sure you’re all right?” asked Sam. 

“I’ll be fine, Sammy”, said Dean.

“You always say that”, he said. 

“And I am”, said Dean. 

“I hope you’re more honest with him”, said Sam. 

Dean growled at him. Sam ignored the reaction. He could handle angry Dean. It was the crying insecure Dean he couldn’t take. 

“You should return to Gabriel”, said Dean. 

“And you to Castiel”, said Sam. 

“You’ve fallen for him haven’t you?” said Dean. 

Blush spread across his cheeks. Dean smirked when he saw his brother’s reaction. Sam returned this his room. The seriousness of the previous moment faded from him when he saw Gabriel in their bed. He rejoined him. Those golden honey eyes greeted him. The omega smiled sweetly at him. 

“Morning Honeybuns”, said Gabriel. 

“How much of that conversation did you hear?” asked Sam. 

Gabriel shot from the bed, falling to the floor. He winced at the soreness that greeted. Out of instinct, he went to the nearest hiding place. He swiftly crawled under the bed. The smell of his distress drifted from underneath the bed. Out of habit, he went into the fetal position. 

“Gabriel”, 

Sam went to his knees. His heart ached when he saw Gabriel. Fear triggered his omega state. His eyes glowed a brilliant gold. He was shivering and whimpering. 

“Please return to me, Gabriel. I want to speak with you”, begged Sam. 

Gabriel slowly met his gaze. The glow faded from the omega’s eyes. He smiled warmly at him. 

“I’m not angry sweetheart. Please come out”, said Sam. 

Gabriel looked warily at his alpha. From his experience, his mind told him not trust the situation. He found himself moving forward slowly coming out. Gabriel took a seat on the floor, his gaze focused on his feet. Sam sat next to him. He jolted when Sam gently touched his cheek. Soon Sam’s fingers stroked his neck, earning purr from him. No, brutality. Sam pulled away. 

“Aren’t you going to punish me?” asked Gabriel. 

“No, I can’t blame you for being curious. But I must ask you not reveal anything you learned from it”, said Sam. 

“I won’t. Sam, Dean doesn’t have to worry Castiel will keep his promise. He wouldn’t mind that Dean has pups”, said Gabriel. 

He took a breath. 

“Did you really mean it?” asked Gabriel. 

“What?” asked Sam. 

“That if had pups out of wedlock you would still accept me?” asked Gabriel. 

“Yes”, said Sam. 

Again there was no hesitation in the alpha’s speaking. He tackled Sam down. Gabriel kissed him. The alpha slowly returned the affection before pulling away. 

“Heh, got a bit carried away”, said Gabriel. 

“It’s fine. Gabriel”, said Sam.

“Yes”, 

“You must understand I can’t betray my brother’s trust by telling his secret any further. It's his place to tell not mine”, said Sam. 

“I understand. I wasn’t going to ask. And I’m sorry for ease dropping. I can honestly I regret doing it. I wasn’t only curiosity I was worried about Dean. He may not be family but I do consider him a friend even after such a short time”, said Gabriel. 

“He is your family. It’s normal to be concerned for them”, said Sam. 

The intensity of the moment was broken when Gabriel’s stomach growled loudly. He turned red. 

“Hungry?” said Sam. 

He nodded. 

“Can you wait a few hours? Apparently, we're having brunch with Dean and Castiel”, said Sam. 

“That’s fine”, said Gabriel. 

He didn’t feel like breaking the new lighter mood by telling the saying that waiting a few hours was no problem for him. Eden denied him food for a week when she discovered his candy stash. 

“Honeybuns?” 

“Yes”, 

“Why do you have this under your bed?” asked Gabriel as pulled out a porcelain clown doll. 

Sam noticeably twitched in displeasure. Gabriel smiled. 

“Don’t tell me my big strong alpha is afraid of clowns?” he said a brought the clown closer to Sam. 

The alpha inched away. 

“No, I just don’t like them”, said Sam. 

“Then hug it and makeup”, said Gabriel. 

“No”, 

Soon enough Gabriel was chasing the alpha around the room with the doll in hand. He threw the toy to the ground starting a game of tag. Their laughter filled the room. Sam finally managed to catch him, easily lifting him off the floor. 

“Now can we please get rid of that doll?” said Sam. 

“I think I’ll keep it”, said Gabriel as he kicked it under the bed again. 

Dean finally felt stable enough to leave the shelter of the office he was in. Would Cas be bothered that he took so long? When he returned to his room, Castiel sat at the table, flipping through the pages of a baking magazine. In the time he was gone the alpha 

“Sorry I was late”, said Dean. 

“It's fine you need to speak to your brother. I hope one day you can come to speak with me in the same level of comfort. I understand your trust will be slow to gain”, said Castiel. 

Dean frowned the alpha no longer smelled of him. He wanted no other omega getting close to what was his. Dean hugged the alpha, rubbing himself against. When he was done, Castiel didn’t allow him to pull away. A purr was forced from him when the alpha nuzzled against his neck. He leaned his weight against the man behind him. 

“You smell of your brother and distress. I can’t let that be”, said Castiel. 

“Than change it”, said Dean. 

The alpha led him to the bed. Dean found himself being spooned by the alpha. He enjoyed it. His eyes started closing. He yawned.

“Sleep my dearest”, whispered Castiel. 

“Oh, we’re having brunch with Gabriel and Sam”, said Dean. 

Later that day the couple went to the kitchen. Dean rushed ahead of them. The others caught up with him. They entered a large stone kitchen. A chubby older woman stood at the island serving Dean a plate of food. She rushed up to Gabriel and pinched his cheeks. 

“You’re so thin, I’ll fix that up in a jiffy. I’ll make you big and strong like that one”, she said as she pointed to Dean with a wooden spoon. 

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the table. The woman sat him down near Dean who chowing down. She placed a large plate of something wonderful in front of him. The alphas’ took the free chairs next to them. 

“This is my famous apple French Toast. I only make it for a special occasion”, she said. 

“Special occasion?” asked Gabriel. 

“You two of course. I thought these two would never get married. Oh, I’m Ruthy by the way. So how is it?” she asked. 

“Amazing”, said Gabriel. 

“Good, got to put some weight on you so can start having pups”, said Ruthy. 

Both he and Sam stared at the woman not knowing how to respond. The only one who was enjoying this was Dean. He was laughing. 

“Shut up, Dean”, said Sam before playfully punching his older brother’s shoulder. 

“Come on it’s a fair question”, he said. 

“I can ask you the same question”, said Sam. 

That shut his brother up for the moment. The four men fell into a peaceful conversation. Even Castiel’s awkward additions were enjoyed. Soon laughter became a frequent occurrence. Castiel and Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time they shared a meal so much laughter. 

“DEAN!!” 

“About time you woke up, Adam”, he said. 

“Yep, you nearly missed breakfast”, said Ruthy as he placed a plate of food in front of the child. 

Adam came running into the kitchen. Dean scooped him up without hesitation and sat the pup in his lap. The child stared at the messy haired alpha sitting next to his brother. He kept on looking at Dean funny. What was odder was his big brother was responding nicely to it. 

“Who’s he?” asked Adam. 

“I’m Castiel. It's nice to meet you, little one”, said Castiel offering the pup his hand. 

The little alpha shook his hand. Castiel noticed the similarities between Dean and Adam. They held far more resemblance than Sam and the child. 

“Why do you keep looking at my brother funny?” asked Adam. 

“I’m only admiring your brother. He’s an amazing man”, said Castiel. 

“He is. That’s why he’s my favorite brother”, said Adam. 

Sam completely ignored the comment he was so used to at this point. 

“So why is here?” asked Adam. 

“He’s going to be my husband”, said Dean. 

Adam lunged at the alpha. NO ONE WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIS BIG BROTHER! Instead of anger, the alpha pulled him away gently, placing him on the ground. The alpha was kneeling down so he was at eye level with him 

“It isn’t my place to teach you this lesson, but your father seems to lack the will to it himself. Too many alphas use their fists to answer their problems. Adam, I’m sure you have brilliant mind it be a shame for it to go to waste only giving”, said Castiel. 

Adam stared at alpha with such surprise. 

“You think I’m smart?” he asked. 

“I do”, said Castiel. 

His father never said that to him. Is this what it’s like to have a daddy? The pup was practically jumping with happiness. 

“I do owe you an apology”, said Castiel. 

“You do?” he asked. 

“Yes, I never asked you and Sam for your blessing in marriage”, said Castiel. 

“I like you. You’re good enough for my big brother”, said Dean. 

“Thank you”, said Castiel. 

“What about you, Sammy?” asked Adam. 

“I think Dean would kill me if I didn’t. So have my blessing”, said Sam 

Dean was extremely impressed with Castiel. The alpha maybe awkward with social interaction, but he’s amazing with pups. It made him wonder how Castiel would be with their pups. Adam raised his hands to alpha. Castiel lifted him without hesitation. Adam sat peacefully in his lap. 

“See what you told me is true”, he said. 

Dean gave a soft smile. It took Castiel’s breath away. 

“Yes, it seems like it”, said Dean. 

“Will you and Dean visit?” asked Adam. 

“As much as he wishes too”, said Castiel. 

Dean found his heart racing. Castiel was saying all the right things. Shit, he wanted to jump the alpha right there. He shook off the thought, knowing if he wasn’t careful he would slick himself. That was the last thing he wanted to do with his current company. 

“See it won’t only be on the holidays”, said Dean. 

Brunch came to a peaceful end. Mrs. Gordon took the child away for his lesson. The couples went there separate ways. 

“Dean”, 

The omega went rigid. He turned to face his father. 

“I need to speak with you. Castiel you can wait for Dean in his room”, said John. 

Castiel so wanted to growl, not wanting to be separated from his dearest. He held Dean’s hands firmly. 

“It fine, Cas”, said Dean. 

The alpha slowly released Dean’s hand and returned to the room. He followed his father to the royal chambers. Everything was so dark. The deep red drapes closed out the natural light brought in by the many tall windows. His father took at his desk. It was on a heightened ledge gave the alpha a position to look down on him. 

“I expect you to behave for this alpha. You have at least twelve good years of breeding you owe the man a litter and behave as he wishes”, said John. 

Dean inner omega preened happily at the idea. In honesty all, he was growing tired of hunting. The scars of the career he once enjoyed were carved into his skin. He no longer took the same pride in them as he did before. A secret hobby of his that he only knew of his was watching families in the park. Even though they didn’t have a great wealth he did they were so happy with just having each other. He was so envious, but now he had a chance to have that for himself. So he would follow obediently not lose his opportunity. 

“I understand, Father”, he said. 

“Finally becoming an obedient omega. Took long enough”, said John. 

“May I go?” asked Dean. 

“Yes”, said John. 

Dean left the room. He wanted nothing more to return to his den and cuddled up with his alpha. Before he could return his room Alastair emerged from a dark corner. The sinister alpha stepped forward. Dean’s back hit a wall. In the omega’s mind, he knew he could overpower the alpha, but the fear in his heart stopped him. The alpha leaned closer. 

“You’ve turned into such a tame omega. Oh, how I miss your rebellious. It was such a treat”, whispered Alastair in Dean’s ear. 

The omega tensed and shivered as Alastair's hand traveled down his chest. His body released a massive amount distress. A high-pitched yelp left his throat. It was noise Dean’s throat was so unused to. Alastair's hand caught in a bone-crushing grip. A low snarl echoed through the hall. 

“Release him”, ordered Castiel. 

His voice was a rumbling growl. 

“Got yourself a bodyguard”, said Alastair. 

Castiel’s alpha took over when the lesser being didn’t do as he commanded. There was a pop followed by multiple crunches as broke multiple bones in Alastair hand and arm. Alastair fell the ground yowling in pain. Castiel stepped over him to Dean. He nuzzled him. Castiel brought his shivering omega close. A deep rumbling purr came forth from his throat. Dean was calmed greatly by the sound, resting his head against the Castiel’s chest. At that moment another alpha entered the hall. Castiel instantly began snarling, moving his omega behind him. 

“Easy, what happened here?” asked John. 

He had to be careful approaching this. Castiel may not have the highest chance of being the alpha to win the throne, but he was extremely powerful. 

“He tried touching me. Cas was protecting me”, said Dean. 

“You must be amazing in bed son for him to so willingly protect you”, said John. 

That broke Dean’s heart. 

“I haven’t slept with him. He protects me because he cares for me”, he said. 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and brought them into the safety of their den. The alpha state faded from Castiel. 

“Thank you”, said Dean. 

“For what?” asked Castiel. 

“Defending me”, he said. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that. Who was he?” asked Castiel. 

“He was once my teacher and took advantage that. I have to go”, said Dean. 

He rushed into the shower. A sudden feeling dirtiness spread over him. He turned on the water as hot as it could. 

“Dean, I’ll be waiting out here. Take all the time you need”, said Castiel. 

An hour later Dean came shower. He was still shaky. 

“Please mark me”, begged Dean. 

Castiel nodded. He gently took Dean’s hand in his and lead him into bed. Castiel cradled his sweet mate to be. He nuzzled Dean’s neck. Castiel licked and kissed the omega’s tan skin. Soon the wonderful sound of Dean’s purr touched his ears. Castiel’s teeth sharpened. He sunk his teeth into omega’s tender skin. Dean whimpered slightly but soon calmed. 

A soothing warmth spread from his neck. This sense of security was so perfect. The loudness of his purr was surprising to him. This wasn’t a mating mark. It was a mark of possession, which was temporary.

“Better”, he asked. 

“Fucking great”, said Dean.


	9. Difficulties

Dean woke early the next morning. He turned on his side to find Castiel sleeping by his side. Dean could get used to this. Someone to wake up to every morning that was truly happy to see him. He carefully rose from not to wake him and dressed. Then went to bed, kissing the alpha on the forehead. He quickly jotted down a note and left on the bedside table for Castiel, so he wouldn't worry. Dean went to the stable to check on his baby. He was surprised to see Gabriel in front of Impala's stall, feeding her apple slices. 

“Oh, sorry Dean”, said Gabriel as he backed away. 

Impala gave a bother huffed at the fact she was being separated from her treats. 

“It’s fine I’m just surprised”, said Dean. 

“That I’m away from Sam?” asked Gabriel. 

“No, normally she only takes treats from me and Bobby”, said Dean. 

Dean went into the stall. He carefully looked at the wound. Garth had treated it well, but it would leave a fucking scar! 

“Is it bad?” asked Gabriel. 

“No, but it will a scar”, said Dean. 

He went to Impala’s front, stroking her muzzle. 

“Why are you here? Sam getting a bit clingy”, said Dean. 

Gabriel gave a weak laugh. 

“It isn’t that Sam is clingy. I’m just unused to having some to wake up to every night. I’m not used to such a caring presence”, he said. 

He couldn’t help feeling guilty. Sam is a wonderful alpha, but he was so used to being alone. 

“I get it”, said Dean. 

“You do?” asked Gabriel. 

“We are the same in many ways. Let me guess you were kept in isolation and made to feel like you weren’t good enough, so you avoided making contact with others”, said Dean. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“I thought it would be better for you here. You are able to do things I can only dream of”, he said.

“True, but I was only given them because I was considered worthless since I was no longer a virgin. So I was allowed to become a hunter. If I died it would be considered honorable. Now I find myself craving a life once thought impossible”, said Dean. 

“What was that?” asked Gabriel. 

“Being happy something actually giving into a part of myself which I’ve hated and feared for so long”, said Dean. 

“I can’t give into that side of me. I don’t want to”, said Gabriel. 

“You’re young”, said Dean. 

“You’re only eight years older than me”, said Gabriel. 

“Might as well be twenty years”, said Dean. 

Gabriel smiled when he saw the possession mark on Dean’s neck. 

“You and Cas seemed to be getting along well", said Gabriel. 

Dean smiled shyly, covering the mark on his neck. 

“Yes, I’m looking forward to future”, said Dean. 

He gave a soft laughed. The older omega couldn't remember the last time he did such a thing. 

“For the first time in a while I am to”, said Gabriel. 

Gabriel came closer to Dean. 

“Cas always keeps his promises”, he said. 

“Good to know”, said Dean. 

He was aware that Gabriel would have some insight into his conversation with Sam. Dean trusted that he wouldn’t give away such powerful information. What was best was Gabriel didn’t talk it to death or mention it further. Something else seemed to be on the omega’s mind. 

“Just spit out. You’re nervous about something”, said Dean. 

“What happens when this pheromone driven high comes to an end? I’m afraid of it”, said Gabriel. 

“Sammy will always be there for you. No matter how much time it takes”, said Dean. 

“I should be getting back Sam is waking up”, said Gabriel. 

“How do you know that?” asked Dean. 

“I can sense it. Kinda weird having such bond”, he said. 

Gabriel went running back to his den where his mate was waiting for him. He got to the room when the alpha started sitting up in their bed. 

“Good morning sweetheart”, said Sam. 

“Can we get out this room today”, blurted Gabriel. 

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“That can be arranged”, he said. 

“How about we going riding? Riot could use the exercise”, said Gabriel. 

“A bit of cabin fever”, said Sam. 

Gabriel nodded. He needed to get out this room if only for a moment. Sam got out of bed and dressed. He took a saddle bag hanging from the chair at his desk. Gabriel followed him to the kitchen. It smelled of mouthwatering breakfast foods. Sam packed with boxes of pastries, a loaf bread, a jar of butter and jam. Ruthy poured him a thermos of coffee. 

“Thank you”, said Sam. 

“Going a romantic picnic?” asked Ruthy. 

“That’s the plan”, said Sam. 

They reached the stables. He smiled when Gabriel rushed to Riot’s tall. The large horse’s ear perked forward in response. 

“Hey, cutie. Did you miss me?” asked Gabriel. 

The horse nodded its head. Sam thought the interaction cute. He looked forward to teaching him how to ride. Sam took an old blanket. He rolled it and clipped it into the belt of the saddlebag. Sam tossed the bag onto Riot’s withers. He easily picked up Gabriel and placed him on the horse’s back. The omega was so light. It would be good for him to gain some weight. Sam mounted behind him. 

“Why don’t you use a saddle?” asked Gabriel. 

“He has a saddle, but I prefer bareback”, said Sam. 

“Most alphas doe”, said Gabriel. 

Sam turned a deep shade of red. 

“You can laugh”, said Gabriel. 

Sam gave a small laugh. He wrapped his arm tightly around the omega’s waist. They trotted out of the barn. Sam brought Riot into a cantor. Gabriel’s beautiful touched his ears. They only slowed when they reached a meadow. Sam helped his mate from the large horse’s back. He took off Riot’s bridle, so the beast was free to graze. 

Gabriel took in the beautiful scene before him. Thousands of white flowers that slightly resembled the shape floated in a sea of deep blue flowers. A gentle squeeze of his hand brought him out of his trance. It refocused on the breakfast picnic set out on a large red blanket. He took a seat next to his mate. 

“How did you find this place?” asked Gabriel. 

“Dean and I know all the secret wonders the forest. We discovered it in one of our many explorations of the woods”, said Sam. 

“I never spent much time outside at least when I lived with my mother. When I returned home from my last marriage I was allowed to live with Castiel. I spent almost every day outside, even in the dead of winter”, said Gabriel. 

“You can spend as much time as you wish to outside, but first you need to learn some basic self-defense tactics”, said Sam. 

“Is it really so dangerous here?” asked Gabriel. 

“The woods here are safe there only basic dangers snakes, wild animals, environment. Self-defense is important Terra we get some many demons and other creatures passing through borders it best be cautious in case you encounter them”, said Sam. 

“Who will teach me?” asked Gabriel. 

“Bobby and me we will also be teaching magical creatures”, said Sam. 

“What else?!” asked Gabriel. 

He was given opportunities to learn. The subjects taught to him were so limited at the palace. Now he was given an opportunity to learn about a topic he never dreamed of getting a chance to study. 

“History and horsemanship. And any other topic you wish. The library is free for you to use”, said Sam 

“Can I play my music?” asked Gabriel. 

“Yes, it be wonderful to hear you play more often”, said Sam. 

Gabriel blushed. He started digging in, quickly finishing off a cherry turnover. The omega was tempted to reach for another but stopped himself. 

“Hey, what wrong?” asked Sam when he saw the motion. 

“I don’t want to overeat”, he said. 

“Gabriel it won’t hurt to have another. It will be good for you to gain some weight”, said Sam as handed him a pastry. 

“You’re not worried I’ll get fat?” he asked. 

“I think you are perfectly capable moderating your diet”, said Sam. 

Gabriel finished off the pastry. Sam’s gaze focused in on a smudge of powdered sugar on the omega’s face. He leaned in licked away. His eyes went wide when he realized did. 

“Sorry”, he said. 

“I didn’t mind”, said Gabriel his cheek a faint shade of pink. 

Sam relaxed when Gabriel huddled closely to his side. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder pulling him even closer. 

“You are so beautiful”, he whispered. 

“I’m nothing special”, said Gabriel. 

“That’s not true”, said Sam as he placed a white flower behind the omega’s ear. 

Soon Gabriel was dozing off, using his chest as a pillow. How did he ever get so lucky? From his saddlebag, he took a sketchbook. He started sketching the beauty. Sam never drew humans, but this was special. He became lost in his work. Gabriel's eyes fluttered open. 

“Hold still a few more seconds”, said Sam. 

Gabriel did as told. 

“It's finished”, said Sam as he had him the sketchbook. 

Gabriel looked at the image before. There was no denying the sketch was well done, but in he looked so peaceful. Was this really him? Was it possible for him to look such a way? 

“What do you not like it?” asked Sam. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just I’m not used to seeing myself like this”, said Gabriel. 

“In what way?” asked Sam. 

“Content at peace”, he said. 

“I hope you can continue to feel that way while here”, said Sam. 

“I do too”, said Gabriel. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the alpha’s. Sam swiftly pulled away. Hurt spread in Gabriel’s heart he didn’t understand what he'd done to cause Sam to pull away. 

“Do you not want me to kiss you?” he asked. 

“No, that isn’t it! I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do this as some form of repayment”, said Sam. 

Relief swept through him. His alpha wasn’t rejecting him. 

“Don’t scare me like that”, said Gabriel. 

“That’s the last thing I want to do Gabriel. I didn’t think it would scare you”, said Sam. 

“I thought you were rejecting me”, he said with a shiver. 

“Gabriel if you ever think just touch this”, said Sam as he guided Gabriel’s hand to the marked he’d placed. 

Gabriel traced the mark with his fingertips. 

“I wouldn’t have placed it there if I were going to reject you. You are my mate and I already cared so deeply for you”, said Sam. 

He tenderly started kissing Gabriel’s neck. Sam smirked when the omega tilted his neck to his side, giving better access. He moved to Gabriel’s lips, locking them in a kiss. Sam was pleasantly surprised Gabriel opened his mouth and allowed him to explore the cavern. While their tongues played, his hands wandered Gabriel’s lithe chest. He pressed their forms together. 

“Look, like someone enjoying their honeymoon”, 

Instinctively moved Gabriel behind him. He growled when he saw Lucifer. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Lucy?! I thought you and Michael would have left by now”, said Gabriel. 

“Well, I was just innocently wondering the woods when I came upon the two of you. It was my brotherly duty to greet you”, said Lucifer with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“You don’t anything like that for such a reason”, said Gabriel. 

“You always knew when I was lying, Gabe. I want to get the hell out of this fucking shithole, but I’m stuck here until the week is up. So why not spend some time with my youngest brother”, said Lucifer. 

“You’re unwanted here!” snarled Sam. 

This was too easy. Lucifer craved a challenge. All he had to prod the alpha further.

“Gabriel, I’m surprised I never thought you’d be so easily tamed. You were always so determined. I guess its true what they say of omega all they need to be tamed is a large cock”, he said. 

The words shattered Gabriel. His mind shut down, not knowing how to respond. 

“GABRIEL!” 

He cupped the omega’s face in his hands, but the golden honey eyes were dull. Sam had seen this before with Dean. It was if Gabriel left his body for the moment. Sam’s eyes took on deep red glow, but he forced himself to stay in control. He didn’t want Gabriel being caught in the crossfire. Sam whistled, Riot cam galloping over. He placed Gabriel on the beast’s back. 

“Take him home”, said Sam. 

Riot trotted away. 

“You actually care for him”, said Lucifer. 

Sam nodded. 

“How can you fall for such a weakling? Omegas are weakest of our species. There only purpose is for breeding. Why treat them like they’re anything more?” said Lucifer. 

“They are people equal to alphas”, said Sam. 

Lucifer laughed. 

“You seriously believe that”, he said. 

“I do”, said Sam. 

The alphas grew tired of talked and charged toward each other. Their claws and teeth tore at each other. 

“What the fuck is that?!” said Dean. 

The fierce alpha energy he felt was setting him on edge. He rushed to the window. From there he saw an angry red light, pushing forth from the trees of woods. Castiel pulled him away from the window. 

“This is Lucifer’s energy”, said Castiel. 

“And Sam!” said Dean. 

He ran out of the room with Castiel following behind him. They reached the barn just as Riot trotted in. 

“Gabriel!” 

Castiel rushed to his brother, taking him from the horse’s back. His brother’s eyes were dull. The omega left his body to escape some kind of pain. 

“Come out of it Gabriel”, said Castiel as he gently shook his brother. 

There was no forcing Gabriel from this state. He had to wait this out. 

“I’m going to see I can separate them”, said Castiel. 

“What? No Cas!” begged Dean. 

“I must stop them before this gets further out of hand”, said Castiel. 

Dean’s worry was clear. Castiel gently nuzzled him. 

“I’ve been cleaning up Lucifer’s messes since I was young. There’s no need to fear”, said Castiel. 

“I’m coming with you”, said Dean as he threw a bridle on Fred. 

“No”, said Castiel as he took the reins from Dean. 

It wasn’t Castiel’s normal voice, but an alpha command. 

“Why not? My brother is fighting to. I should be there”, said Dean. 

“If you’re there I’ll be too worried for you to safety to take care of this”, said Castiel. 

“He’s right you know”, said Bobby. 

“Fine”, said Dean. 

“Better get out here before he changes his mind, kid”, said Bobby. 

Castiel swiftly mounted Fred. 

“Please take care of Gabriel, Dean”, he said before taking off at a gallop. 

Dean had completely forgotten about Gabriel. The omega stood still. Dean knew what it was like to be in such a state. He wrapped a blanket around Gabriel’s shoulders and sat him down a trunk. 

“Come on Gabriel snap the fuck out it”, said Dean. 

Slowly Gabriel came out of the haze. 

“What the hell happened?” asked Dean. 

“Lucifer, he said some stupid insulted me and for some reason, it had an effect on me. Sam came to my defense. I can’t help thinking Lucifer was right in what he said”, said Gabriel. 

Tears were falling from his eyes. 

“What did he say?” asked Dean. 

“That all that was needed to tame me was a large alpha cock. That I’ve lost my fighting spirit to Sam. What Lucifer will never understand is I don’t want to fight against my husband. I care so much for him even though I’ve only known him for such a short time”, said Gabriel. 

“I know how you feel”, said Dean. 

He always felt like he to fight and be rigid most alphas with the exception of Sam and now Castiel. He wouldn’t be able to survive as long as he did if he didn’t have Sam’s support. 

“You two are idjits are dumb as you are pretty”, said Bobby staring at the tow omegas. 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” asked Dean. 

“Do the both of you have your heads up your asses? You’re in love. Do you two know how lucky you are?”, said Bobby. 

That word was so unsettling for the omegas. It was such a foreign concept, something only alphas could have. They’d somehow stumbled upon it. 

“We have to go after them”, said Dean. 

He went to Riot’s stall readying the beast. Riot was the only ride-able horse that wouldn’t spook at the insane alpha strength coming from the forest. Dean mounted the giant horse. He offered Gabriel his hand. 

“Coming with me? I won’t ask again”, said Dean. 

Gabriel took it without hesitation. Dean easily dragged it up onto the horse’s back. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, knowing it wouldn’t a slow ride. They went to the entrance, Bobby stood in front blocking it. 

“Move or I’ll run you over”, said Dean. 

“We both knew you ain’t going to do that. Your alpha was right. The both of you being there will distract them. It might end up getting one of them killed. This isn’t some simple sparring match”, said Bobby. 

“Please move. I’m the cause of it. If something goes wrong I want to be there”, said Gabriel. 

Dean pushed past the alpha. 

“Balls, I’m coming with morons”, said Bobby. 

He whistled. A grumpy flea-bitten gray horse came out of his stall. It flicked its tail angrily at being disturbed. Bobby pulled himself up onto the horse. In response the horse huffed. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to keep up?” asked Dean. 

“Don’t worry about old, Blue he can keep up”, said Bobby. 

They took off at a gallop.

“I’m getting too damn old for this kind of riding”, huffed Bobby. 

“You chose to come along”, said Dean. 

Castiel brought Fred to halt. The old horse was growing antsy. He took off the horse. 

“Go”, he said. 

The beast hesitantly left. Castiel easily found the two alphas, locked in a deadly brawl. There was no reasoning when they were like this. He let his alpha strength flood into his body and joined the battle. 

Gabriel and Dean when Castiel’s energy joined the fight. Fred went speeding by them. Riot suddenly reared, nearly causing his passengers to fall. When Dean tried to press forward Riot refused. There was no way he could win against a large draft horse. 

“Looks like it’s by foot from here”, said Dean. 

Gabriel followed behind the two larger alphas. The power they were so willing walking toward caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. He so wanted to return the peaceful breakfast. They carefully approached. The beautiful meadow was transformed into a barren scorched field. The three alphas hadn’t taken notice of them. Lucifer was cornered. Relief swept through him. Sam and Castiel were okay. Lucifer started laughing. 

“What why are you laughing?” asked Castiel. 

Lucifer ran away from them. 

“RUN!” shouted Bobby. 

Dean and Gabriel went running the smell of their distress caught in the wind. Castiel and Sam went rigid. Sam went chasing after Gabriel’s scent. 

“GABRIEL!!” yelled Sam. 

Gabriel heard his mate calling for him but he couldn’t move. He was terrified and backed further into a small shelter. He couldn’t stop the whines that were leaving his throat. Gabriel heard some come closer to his hiding place. He started shaking. 

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart”, he said. 

He slowly crept forward. His alpha was there. Sam was covered in dirt and ash. He whined loudly when he saw his alpha was bleeding from multiple wounds. 

“Come its safe”, whispered Sam. 

Before he could come further out of his shelter. Sam tackled from the side. 

“SAM!!” he cried. 

Sam was pinned under Lucifer, trying desperately to throw him off. There was a loud crunch of bone and Sam went to the ground. 

“Come out come out where ever you are little brother”, said Lucifer. 

Gabriel came out of hiding. He gasped when Lucifer had his claws to Sam’s neck. 

“Please let him go”, he begged tears streaming down his eyes. 

“Fuck you’ve actually fallen for him”, said Lucifer. 

“Yes”, said Gabriel. 

“He’s the enemy”, said Lucifer. 

“He’s our family”, said Gabriel. 

“I never wanted this. Peace is so boring. The death of the crown prince will be cause for war”, said Lucifer. 

With that Lucifer dug his claws into Sam’s throat! 

“SAM!!” he screamed. 

He ran to his alpha’s side. Sam was making a gurgling sound. Blood was everywhere. 

“I don’t know what to do”, he whimpered.


	10. Family or Foe

Gabriel didn’t know what to do! Blood was flowing so heavily from the wound. The life was fading from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Sam!” he whimpered. 

A white light emanated from his hands. This never happened before. It was a soft gentle light. Out of pure instinct, he placed his hand against the bleeding wound. The light grew so intense that he was forced to shut his eyes. He was too afraid to open them again. 

“Gabriel”, 

That voice was raspy and weak, but there no mistaking it was Sam. Gabriel opened his eyes. Those gentle brown eyes were staring at him. Sam’s gaze was so tired but he was alive and that was all that mattered! The wound fatal wound perfectly healed, not even a scar was left behind. He hugged Sam tightly. The alpha winced in pain. His fatal injury was healed but he was still covered in deep gash marks. 

“Thank God your okay”, said Gabriel. 

“No, Gabriel you saved me”, said Sam. 

“You saved me first”, he whispered. 

“You must go, Gabriel. Lucifer could be back”, said Sam. 

“I’m not leaving you”, said Gabriel. 

“I can’t move sweetheart”, said Sam. 

Gabriel bit his lip when he saw bone protruding through the skin of the alpha’s leg. It was bleeding badly. They were too exposed here. There was a chance that Lucifer could return. He wrapped the alpha’s arm around his shoulder. 

“What are you doing, Gabriel?” asked Sam. 

“I’m not leaving you behind. You know this forest well where is the nearest shelter?” asked Gabriel. 

“Half a mile at the base of a tree”, said Sam. 

Gabriel tried to bring the alpha to his feet but didn’t have the strength to lift the large alpha. 

“You need to help me”, said Gabriel. 

Sam gave a muffled groan of pain. Somehow he managed to drag the alpha into the shelter. Gabriel focused on Sam’s leg. He didn’t know how his alpha was hiding the pain so well. Sam must be going into shock. Gabriel couldn’t allow his mind to be clouded by panic. He knew enough of basic first to take care of Sam. He needed to splint Sam’s leg. Sam grabbed his hand before he could leave. 

“Don’t go”, he said. 

“I know how to go unnoticed”, said Gabriel. 

Gabriel quickly found two long sticks and ran back to the shelter. Noticeable relief swept through his alpha when he returned. 

“Told you I’d be back”, said Gabriel. 

The omega took off his shirt and started ripping it into bandages. The cloth wasn’t sterile but it was better than leaving it exposed. He lowered his face to injury. Over the years the omega learned how to force himself to cry. His tears have healing aspects. He was immune to their effects, but it could help others. His tears fell into the wound, the wrapped the injury. Gabriel removed the alpha’s belt, using it to splint the wound. He carefully raised Sam’s leg using a stone to keep it levitated. 

“How do you know how to do this?” asked Sam. 

“If you’ve been beaten as much as I have you pick up a thing or two”, said Gabriel. 

Gabriel leaned closer and started licking clean one of the many wounds that littered the alpha’s flesh. He had so much to do. 

Castiel was on edge. He needed to find somewhere safe to hide his omega. Taking him back to the palace wasn’t an option. Lucifer wouldn’t think twice about killing innocence to get to them. He sensed his brother’s energy rushing toward them. He moved Dean behind. Lucifer appeared in front of them. There was a fresh coat of blood on his hands. 

“What have you done?” asked Castiel. 

“Killed the prince”, said Lucifer. 

Dean went rigid it can’t be true. 

“Now yours is next”, said Lucifer. 

“Why do this? Why ruin the peace?” asked Castiel. 

“That’s just it peace. I hate it. So dull”, said Lucifer. 

“You killed out of boredom!” snarled Castiel. 

“Now get out of the way Cas”, said Lucifer. 

“No”, he said. 

The two alphas charged at each other. Dean had left his body the idea of Sam being dead was too much. It was impossible. Sam was the only constant person in his life. He can’t be gone! 

“Dean”, 

Castiel had somehow managed to beat his brother. His body was aching, but his only concern was Dean. He gently cupped the omega’s face in his hands. Those brilliant greens eyes were dull. 

“Come back to me my dearest”, begged Castiel. 

“He won’t be coming back anytime soon. That last time he was like this it took him a week to return”, said Bobby. 

Castiel caught the older alpha drawing a blade from his belt, heading toward Lucifer. He grabbed the man wrist. 

“I can’t allow you to kill him”, said Castiel. 

“Why not he killed my son?!” cried Bobby. 

“If you do that you will be killed and what do you think that will do to Dean and Adam?” snarled Castiel. 

Bobby cooled for the moment, but rage was just simmering under the surface. 

“Can you take him to the stables?” asked Castiel. 

“And what will you be doing while I’m caring for him?” asked Bobby. 

“Looking for Gabriel. If what Lucifer said was true he’ll be in the same state as Dean. I can’t leave him out here like that”, said Castiel. 

“What do we do about him? As much as I want to kill the bastard. I’ve got hunch you won’t let me”, said Bobby. 

“No, he will be dealt with. I’ll make sure of it. Do you still have what I gave you”, said Castiel.

Bobby handed him a pair of handcuffs. 

“I don’t think these will be able to hold him”, he said. 

“They are special. They’ll be able to contain him”, said Castiel. 

He locked them around his brother’s wrists. Steel restraints spread across Lucifer’s form. 

“I’ll handle him. You take care of Dean”, said Castiel. 

Bobby whistled and Blue appeared minutes later. He placed Dean on the horse’s back. 

“Are you sure you’re good on your own?” asked Bobby. 

“Yes, I’ll be back by nightfall”, said Castiel. 

“And what if you can’t find him by then?” asked Bobby. 

“Gabriel will come out of hiding when he’s ready”, said Castiel. 

“I can’t blame the poor thing for being scared, this was a shit show”, said Bobby. 

Castiel nodded in agreement. He watched as Bobby ride off with Dean. Dean may never be the same if he lost Sam neither would Gabriel. He tilted his head back and howled. Castiel waited for a response, but there was none. Gabriel must be so scared. He would have to go by scent. Castiel tracked his brother’s scent to a small shelter. The smell of distress and fear was heavy in the small shelter. Castiel went to a large blood stained the ground. It would be almost impossible for someone to survive such blood loss. Under scent of blood, he caught the scent of grace. Grace is what those of his family called the white light that they used to smite demons, but this was different. It lacked the wrath and alpha presence. Had Gabriel unlocked some kind new ability? Castiel always believed there was more to Gabriel’s strength that met the eye. Then he noticed the tracks. From what he gathered his and Sam had escaped this. Sam could be alive. The question was for how long. 

Castiel followed the tracks until they vanished. He sighed. Gabriel has always been good at hiding his tracks. Castiel wasn’t the master tracker of the family. That title went to Michael. There had to be some sign. Gabriel always left him some kind of clue that only he would know, telling him he was all right. His concentration was broken when Michael appeared. Across the rear of his horse was Lucifer. 

“How long have you been here, Michael?” he asked. 

“I’ve been watching from afar”, said Michael. 

“Why didn’t you help?” asked Castiel. 

“It wasn’t my place. This turned into a diplomatic shit show. I don’t know how the hell I’m going to deal with this”, said Michael. 

“He killed the alpha prince. This isn’t something that can be forgiven”, said Castiel. 

“You saw the tracks there’s a chance Sam is still alive. Give them until morning. If he’s alive I should be able to fix this. It will be as if nothing happened”, said Michael. 

“Even if you do manage to somehow fix? We can’t continue to ignore the obvious issues with Lucifer. This offense is publishable by death”, said Castiel. 

Michael glared at his brother. He had a complex relationship with Lucifer, but he didn’t want to see his brother die. 

“I have no interest in seeing him die”, said Michael. 

“With everything he’s done, I still love him to Michael. But he’s gone rabid. His actions are unpredictable. How long can we afford to clean up his messes? Knowing he’d prefer death over returning to his cage”, said Castiel. 

“We’ll figure this out in the morning”, said Michael. 

Michael left him. Castiel searched until nightfall but found no sign of his brother. He hated leaving his brother out in the cold and dark, but Gabriel can handle himself. Castiel returned to stables. Bobby wasn’t there. He followed Dean’s scent to a small two-story cabin that was just behind the stables. Bobby sat in a rocking chair rubbing his face. 

“I take you didn’t find your brother”, he said. 

“No, he’s always been talented at hiding”, said Castiel. 

“Shit we could have used him. Omegas calm faster with each other”, said Bobby. 

“I can bring Dean out of his state”, said Castiel. 

“What is that?” asked Bobby. 

“Sam may be alive”, said Gabriel. 

“Than why ain’t you out there searching for him!” shouted Bobby. 

“It’s dark and I’m in an unfamiliar forest and searching for an omega who can hide from the best tracker in Haven for a week. Sam is safe with Gabriel”, said Castiel. 

“Having your mate by your side doesn’t fight off blood loss or prevent infection”, said Bobby. 

“Gabriel is a gifted omega. His tears and saliva have powerful healing properties. And it seems that his power has bloomed”, said Castiel. 

Bobby gave a deep sigh. 

“How is Dean?” asked Castiel. 

“He’s been crying and calling for you. I couldn’t take the damn intensity of his distress. Take care of him so I can air out my house”, said Bobby. 

As soon as he entered the cabin, he was struck by the powerful scent of distress, sadness, anger, and fear. 

“Alpha”, whimpered Dean. 

The poor being had returned to his body but remained in omega state to escape the pain. Castiel joined him. Dean instantly nuzzled against his neck. The omega licked his neck. Castiel allowed Dean to take comfort in his scent. When the omega was calm he pulled away. 

“Dean there’s no need to cry. Sam is alive”, said Castiel. 

That cut through Dean’s senses and brought him back down to reality. 

“How do you know that?” asked Dean. 

His voice was shaky he was so afraid that his hope may be broken.

“There were footprints leading away from the scene of attack. Gabriel must have found shelter and is caring for him”, said Castiel. 

Gabriel finished grooming Sam’s wounds. They were now deep scars. The alpha ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Thank you, Gabriel”, said Sam. 

He was proud of his omega. Gabriel was able to keep calm through this. Sam sighed when he saw Gabriel was trembling and alert, searching for a threat. His claws were extended and eyes held a golden glow to them. Gabriel hadn’t even taken notice the blood that his mouth was stained with blood. 

“Gabriel”, 

He jumped. 

“Shh, there’s no need to fear sweetheart”, said Sam. 

The alpha’s words barely got through to the omega. It was impossible for him to pay attention. His instincts were in overdrive to protect. Gabriel’s concentration was broken when Sam ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m fine now, sweetheart”, he said. 

“Your leg is broken”, whimpered Gabriel. 

“I’ll survive”, said Sam. 

He didn’t allow his pain to show, knowing it would frighten Gabriel further. Sam licked the blood from Gabriel's mouth. It turned into the kiss. Sam pulled away. 

“Another time. You look exhausted sleep”, said Sam. 

Gabriel nodded. He curled up against his side. To distract himself from the pain Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s golden hair. He owed Gabriel his life. Sam yawned. His body urged him to sleep, closing his eyes for a moment wouldn’t hurt. 

Gabriel smirked when he heard the alpha’s breathing calmed. He was sleeping like a baby. His eyes opened. There was no way he could sleep with Lucifer on the loose. In the earliest hours of the day, a soft snort woke him from his trance. 

“Sam”,

Gabriel bit his lip when he saw Sam had gone pale. His skin was clammy to the touch. Blood loss. Gabriel’s tears could do a great deal, but they couldn’t mend blood loss. 

“Come on wake up!” yelled Gabriel. 

Sam’s brown eyes slowly opened. 

“Hey, there sweetheart”, he said. 

His voice was tired and weak. The alpha could barely keep his eyes open. 

“I’ll be right back”, said Gabriel. 

Sam gave a small nod. Riot sniffed at the entrance to shelter. Gabriel slowly crawled out. He stroked the horse’s muzzle. For Riot to be here it must be safe. 

“Stay here”, said Gabriel. 

He returned to the temporary den. Sam had closed his eyes again. Gabriel patted his mate’s cheek. Those brown eyes slowly opened again. 

Gabriel pulled Sam out of the shelter by the underarms. Riot waited patiently for them. How the hell was this going to work? There was no way he could lift Sam onto the horse’s back. Riot lowered himself to the ground. Gabriel helped Sam onto Riot’s back. Gabriel hung on tightly as Riot got to his feet. 

“Good horse. Now let’s take this slow”, said Gabriel. 

The horse took off at a gallop. Gabriel had no idea how he and Sam managed to hang on. Riot only slowed when the front entrance of the palace. Gabriel slid from Riot’s back. Guards separated him from his alpha. He tried chasing the after Sam but the guards at the entrance cross their blades, blocking him. 

“Let me be with him!” cried Gabriel. 

“He doesn’t need some omega impeding his healing”, said the guard. 

“I’m not some omega. I’m his mate!” yelled Gabriel. 

“I don’t care”, said the guard. 

“I’ll have your job for this!” snarled Gabriel. 

Gabriel marched to Riot. Oh, he’d do more than just have the alpha’s job. He’d make the man’s life a living hell! Riot nudged against him Gabriel climbed onto the horse’s back. Riot took him to a cabin. He caught Castiel’s scent. 

Bobby was the first to see the omega. He shot from his rocking chair to him. The old alpha helped Gabriel down. The omega in front of him was terrified. 

“Where is he?!” yelled Bobby as he shook Gabriel. 

All he earned in response was whimpers. Bobby was torn away from him by Castiel. 

“Yelling won’t help”, he said. 

Castiel picked up his younger brother and placed him gently into bed with Dean. As if sensing his distress the older omega wrapped his arms around Gabriel. There were soft coos and nuzzle were shared between the two. 

“Now what?” asked Bobby. 

“Give them time”, said Castiel as he shut the door of the bedroom. 

Half an hour later Gabriel came out of his trance. For a brief moment, he thought he was tucked in Sam’s embrace when he felt a pair of powerful arms wrapped around him. But he was quick to recognize Dean’s scent. He tried to move away but Dean’s hold was too strong. 

“Dean, wake up”, said Gabriel. 

Dean slowly woke, to see his Gabriel tucked securely in his arms. He released the smaller omega. 

“Sam, what happened?” he asked. 

“Alive”, said Gabriel. 

He was shaking slightly. Gabriel so wanted to be back with Sam. He calmed slightly when Dean ran his fingers through his hair. They went out to the porch where Castiel and Bobby were waiting for them. 

“He’s alive”, said Gabriel. 

Relief swept through the alphas. 

“What the hell happened?” asked Bobby. 

Gabriel tensed as the memory came rushing forward. He started trembling again. 

“I can’t”, he said. 

He knew if he told them what he saw he would go into omega state or worse leave his body for a moment. 

“We’ll get you back to your mate”, said Dean. 

At that moment a colorful vargo pulled into the front entrance of the palace entrance. 

“You’re late, Pamela!” growled John. 

“Don’t growl at John. You son isn’t my only patient”, she hissed as she grabbed her medical from the back the carriage. 

“That may be true, but he’s the most important”, he said. 

“My most important patient is whoever is the most serious condition”, said Pamela. 

She took a timid step back when John sent a cold glare in her direction. 

“Take me to him”, said Pamela. 

She followed the king to Sam’s room. Growling could be heard from behind the door. Moments before entering a guard went flying through the wooden door. The scent of an angered alpha hit Pamela full force. She known Sam for years but never had seen him in this state. His eyes were glowing a deep red. Her gaze instantly went to the mating mark on the alpha’s neck. That explains it. 

“He won’t allow us near him”, said John. 

“Get me his mate and Dean. Then leave us”, said Pamela. 

John glared at the beta but didn’t question her. Pamela came from a great line of healers and his kingdom couldn’t afford to lose her skills. He sent a random servant to go in search for Gabriel. The task was of finding the omega was below him. Right now he had to deal with the shit show unleashed on him hours ago. He walked into his study, where Michael was waiting for him. 

“You better have one hell of an explanation!’” he yelled. 

Becky was the one given the task to find Gabriel. She hated the omega. What did he know of her alpha?! She followed Gabriel’s scent to Bobby’s cabin. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” yelled Gabriel. 

His anger resurfaced. 

“I’m here to get you and Dean. Sam needs the both you”, said Becky. 

The two omegas ran toward the palace. Gabriel stopped when he saw Becky was following after him. 

“Get the fuck away. I don’t want you anywhere near my husband!” screamed Gabriel. 

Dean grabbed his arm. A howl rang out from the castle. 

“Sam”, whimpered Gabriel. 

“Come we don’t have time for this”, Dean said as he dragged Gabriel forward. 

Becky was clever enough to follow Gabriel’s warning. They went running through the front doors. There was a crash as guards went flying through the door of Sam’s room. They rushed to the alpha’s room. Sam was in complete alpha mode. His claws were out and his teeth were bared. He was putting weight on his broken leg. He was so far gone he must not have even noticed the pain. 

“What took you?!” growled Pamela. 

Sam’s eyes focused Gabriel. There were too many alphas near his omega. 

“Get out of here!” yelled Dean. 

The guards ran out of the room. That only calmed the alpha slightly. 

“You, you’re the only one who can calm him”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel stared at the unknown beta and then the raging alpha before him. She thought he could calm that. 

“Wouldn’t Dean be better? I’ve known him for less than a week”, said Gabriel. 

“He doesn’t need his brother he needs you!” she yelled. 

Gabriel swallowed his fear and stepped toward raving alpha. 

“Sam”, 

Once again those deep red eyes focused on him. Gabriel made himself seem as small as possible, not wanting the alpha to think him a threat. Sam quickly wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel hugged him tightly. 

“Can you come back to me?” he whispered. 

Sam came out of the haze and was instantly struck by the pain in his leg. He fell forward leaning his weight into Gabriel. The small omega managed to get him into his bed. 

“Nice to see you’re back, Honeybuns”, said Gabriel. 

“Nice to be back sweetheart”, said Sam through the pain. 

The unknown beta came walking toward the bed. Gabriel tensed. She could be a threat and his alpha was hurt. He bared his teeth a growled. 

“I should probably introduce myself. I’m Pamela Barnes the local healer. My family has been treating the Winchesters for years”, she said. 

Gabriel looked at Dean for confirmation. The older omega nodded. Gabriel stance relaxed and she allowed the beta near. 

“Gabriel Winchester”, he said. 

“Nice to meet you. Now shall we get started?” said Pamela as she put her medical bag on the bed. 

Sam gave a hesitant nod. This wouldn’t be pleasant. 

“Let’s get this over with”, he said. 

Pamela approached Sam. 

“Dean, take a seat. I’ll be with you in a moment”, she said. 

Her first concern was his leg. She carefully unwrapped the bandage. It surprised her to see there were no signs of infection. The flesh was pink and healthy. No, signs of blood infection either. How had Gabriel kept the wound so clean? All she had left to do was set the bone back in place. Her hands traveled up the alpha’s chest to the new scars on his neck. The flesh was pink and new. It left her with only more questions about the omega. 

Once she was done with her examination. She went to Dean. Pamela quickly inserted the needle into Dean’s arm. Blood started trickling into the glass bottle. Pamela returned to Sam’s side. She riffled through her bag pulling out a syringe and painkiller. 

“No”, he said. 

“This isn’t a simple dislocated shoulder, Sam”, said Pamela. 

“No”, he said. 

“Will you at least allow me to numb the area?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“Gabriel are you sure you want to be here this won’t be pleasant”, said Pamela. 

He nodded before climbing into bed with Sam. Gabriel knew better than to offer the alpha his hand to hold knowing he might accidentally break it. Pamela gave Sam a belt to bite down on. There was a horrid snap as Pamela set the bone back in place. The alpha passed out from the pain as healer started hammering pins into the bone setting in place. Before finally closing the wound. Gabriel was trembling. Sam’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck. He ran his hand through the alpha’s hair, gently humming him a lullaby as Pamela continued to work. 

“Dean, you can go”, she said. 

Dean slowly got up from his seat. 

“See ya”, he said. 

“I want to go over his care with you”, said Pamela. 

“Okay, what do I need to do?”, asked Gabriel. 

“For the next few weeks bed rest, which he’ll try to escape. Clean his wound three times a day and changes bandages twice a day. He’ll be in a wheelchair for at three weeks. Then he can move onto crutches”, said Pamela. 

“That fast”, said Gabriel. 

“Knowing him it will be even faster. If he were a regular alpha we’d be talking months instead of weeks. May I speak with you on a more personal note”, said Pamela. 

“How personal?” asked Gabriel. 

“We can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable”, she said. 

He nodded and followed her to the table. She reached out for his hand and turned them to see his palms. 

“I should have known. I never thought I would encounter someone with such a blessing for healing. You healed him with your grace I thought such abilities had long left your family’s bloodline”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel pulled his hands away. It wasn’t comfortable with idea that this woman knew more about his gift than he did. 

“Oh, you just discovered it”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel nodded. The healer took a business card from her pocket. 

“If you want your questions answered. Just come to my shop. I left instructions for his care on the table. I left a bottle of pain medication on the table in case he changes his mind”, said Pamela. 

“Why does he refuse to take?” asked Gabriel. 

“It isn’t my place to say”, said Pamela.


	11. Unbound

Three days past, since Sam was first injured. Gabriel slowly woke from a deep sleep. Something was different. It took him a moment to figure out what it was. He lacked that powerful newly bonded connection with Sam. Gabriel still felt obliged to stay by his husband's side. The alpha was currently in a hibernation to speed his healing abilities. It was normal was normal, but he missed Sam's voice. Through this time he witnesses different expressions of pain crossing the alpha's face. He so wanted to ease it. Gabriel was so tempted to give him the pain medication, but he couldn’t will himself to go against something Sam had so adamantly refused. He ran his fingers through Sam's long brown hair. 

“Please wake up. I need to hear your voice again”, he begged. 

As if on command those warm brown eyes opened. 

“Hey, sweetheart”, he whispered. 

“Morning Honeybuns”, said Gabriel. 

“What happened?” asked Sam. 

“What do you last remember?” asked Gabriel. 

“Lucifer had his claws to my throat. LUCIFER!” snarled Sam. 

His eyes went red, ready to fight. 

“Easy big boy”, said Gabriel as he pushed him back into bed. 

“He nearly killed me!” growled Sam. 

Sam's eyes went wide at thought of what Lucifer could have done to Gabriel. 

"How are you?" he asked. 

"You aren't the one who needs to be asking that question", said Gabriel. 

"Gabriel", 

His voice was a tone lower. Almost following into alpha command. 

"I'm fine", said Gabriel. 

"And Lucifer?" asked Sam. 

“It’s already been settled”, said Gabriel. 

"Settled! How?" asked Sam. 

“It fell under the category of alphas just being alphas. Since there was no serious injury”, said Gabriel. 

“He slit my throat”, said Sam. 

He touched his neck. There was no scar. No, sign of injury. No one would believe his accusations against Lucifer. He should be dead. His memories of the moment were still such a blur to him. 

“Gabriel, what happened after Lucifer slit my throat?” he asked. 

Gabriel bit his lip. It wasn’t a memory he wanted to draw upon. He gathered his courage. 

"There was so much blood", Gabriel whimpered. 

Sam ran his large hand slowly down his mate's back, calming him. 

"The life was fading from your eyes. I didn’t know what to do. I was terrified of losing you. Warmth overcame me and glow appeared at my hands. It was the light my brothers use to smite demons but softer. I touched it to your wound and it healed you. I’ve never thought I was capable of doing that”, said Gabriel. 

“I think there’s far more to you than you give yourself credit for”, said Sam. 

“I have no control over it. Overpowering fear unlocked it. I'm not sure if I can do it again”, said Gabriel. 

Sam took Gabriel's shaking hands in his and kissed them. 

“I’m not going anywhere", he said. 

"You can't make that promise", said Gabriel. 

"I can try my best to keep it", said Sam. 

"Okay", said Gabriel. 

"What's being done about Lucifer?" asked Sam. 

“Michael agreed to place him in his cage for three months”, said Gabriel. 

“That’s all!” said Sam. 

“To Lucifer, a day in that cage is worse than death”, said Gabriel. 

It wasn't enough. Sam wanted the alpha to suffer. He didn't want to talk of Lucifer. 

"Gabriel, what you said when he had me- 

"Let me cut you off there. I don't say the words rashly no matter the circumstance", he said. 

Love was something, Gabriel never something he expected from his union to Sam. He would do anything to protect it, even if the alpha may not feel the same intensity toward him. 

“I love you, Gabriel", he said. 

Gabriel went red. He wanted to hear again. 

"Say it again", said Gabriel. 

"I love, Gabriel", said Sam. 

He smiled. Gabriel enjoyed the fluttering in his stomach caused by those words. 

“I’m just sorry that I wasn’t able to keep my promise to you”, said Sam. 

“Your promise?” asked Gabriel 

“I promised to teach you how to ride”, said Sam. 

It caught Gabriel off guard. How could the alpha being thinking of such a thing when injured. 

"Once you're well. You can teach me", said Gabriel. 

"I look forward to it", said Sam. 

He couldn't wait to spend time with his omega, teaching him a hobby and skill he loved. 

“I have to change your bandages”, said Gabriel. 

Sam nodded. Gabriel carefully pulled away the bandages. There was no painless way of doing this. Sam groaned as he started cleaning the wound. He finished as quickly as he could, but it was obvious the alpha was still in a great deal of pain. 

“I won’t think any less of you if the pain medication”, said Gabriel. 

“No”, said Sam. 

"Tell me why. So I can at least understand why you're doing this to yourself", said Gabriel.

“You won’t think less of me I tell you?” asked Sam. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“I used to have an addiction to painkillers. I refused to be so dependent on something again”, said Sam. 

He felt horrible for lying to Gabriel, but it wasn’t a complete lie. But he couldn’t reveal the true darkness of addiction to demon blood. It couldn’t get much worse than that. He barely survived to the detox. 

“Sam, I don’t think any less of you. It only proves that you’re human”, said Gabriel. 

He yawned deeply. Sam felt powerful urge to sleep. It was his body telling him to return his hibernation, so he could recover faster. 

“You don’t have to stay here with me, Gabriel. You must be sick of this room by now”, said Sam. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

Sam nodded before falling asleep. It didn’t feel right leaving him. Gabriel found his strong instinct to nurture coming in. He carded his fingers through Sam’s hair and gently licked and nuzzled his cheek, helping lull the alpha further asleep. A few hours longer then he’d leave. 

Dean was in a mood. He paced angrily around his room. It wasn’t fair! 

“Dean our wedding has only been postponed for a month until your brother is well again”, said Castiel. 

Castiel sat on the corner of the bed, watching the omega pace. Dean had been like this the last three days. Nothing he could keep the omega calm for longer than a few hours. 

“What if goes back on his word?” asked Dean. 

“The contract has been written and sealed by both our nations. He can’t”, said Castiel. 

“He’ll find a way to back out if he wants”, said Dean. 

“And if he does. I’ll find a way to get you back. That I promise”, said Castiel as he got up and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

The omega wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

“I don’t want you to leave”, said Dean as burrowed his nose into the alpha’s neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. 

“I so wish I could take you with me. I’ll write to you every chance I get”, said Castiel. 

“My father reads through my mail. He’ll keep it from me”, said Dean. 

“Then I’ll send message by owl”, said Castiel. 

“You won’t change your mind on me”, whispered Dean. 

“Never”, said Castiel as he ran his fingers down Dean’s back. 

There was a knock on the door. The two men groaned. Castiel scowled when he saw Michael. He didn’t know how Michael convinced John out of killing Lucifer. All he knew was there was a massive bump to Gabriel’s dowry. 

“It’s time to go”, said Michael. 

“You should have waited for me outside”, said Castiel. 

“I thought you would lose track of time”, said Michael. 

Castiel quickly kissed Dean goodbye before leaving. The omega was grateful the quick goodbye it made things easier for him. He went to the window and watched Castiel’s carriage pulled to the front entrance. 

“It’s only a month”, he whispered. 

Gabriel slowly left Sam’s bed. The alpha was in a deep sleep. Gabriel rushed to the front entrance and trapped Cas in a powerful hug. 

“I’ll miss you too, Gabriel”, he said. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go so soon”, said Gabriel. 

“I as well. But at least I have the comfort of knowing you’re safe here”, said Castiel. 

Gabriel nodded. He was safe here. 

“Keep Dean company while I’m gone”, said Castiel. 

“I will”, said Gabriel. 

Gabriel stayed at the front entrance until the carriage was out of sight. Dean must be as lonely as him. At least they could keep each other distracted. Gabriel managed to find his way to Dean’s room. He knocked on the door. A minute later it opened. Dean didn’t say anything but allowed him in. Gabriel tried to ignore the multiple weapons decorating the door. 

“Interesting choice in decoration”, said Gabriel. 

“You don’t have to do this”, said Dean. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Keep me company out of some sense of duty or pity”, said Dean. 

“Honestly those are none of the reasons I came here, Deano. I just thought we could both use a distraction”, said Gabriel. 

Dean met the smaller omega’s gaze. 

“You should be with Sam”, he said. 

“All he does is sleep nothing interesting there and told me I could leave”, said Gabriel. 

“And what would suggest?” asked Dean. 

“A trip into town”, said Gabriel. 

“Why?” asked Dean. 

“I want to visit someone”, said Gabriel. 

“Who?” asked Dean. 

“Pamela, I have some questions for her”, said Gabriel. 

“Sure, I’ll come with you. I have some of my own errands to run”, said Dean. 

The two omegas went to the stable. 

“We’ll take Riot. Impala is still out of commission”, said Dean. 

Dean helped him onto the large horse. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the larger omega’s waist. 

“What happened Gabriel? You haven’t told anyone. I felt Lucifer’s aura there’s no way Sam just got away with a broken leg”, he said. 

He couldn’t keep what happened to Sam and him just between the both of them. Dean had a right to know. 

“He slit Sam’s throat”, said Gabriel. 

He nearly fell from Riot when Dean brought them to a sudden stop. 

“Give I guy some warning!” growled Gabriel. 

“I could say the same. You can’t just dump that on a person”, said Dean. 

“You wanted the answer so I gave it to you”, said Gabriel. 

“I saw his injuries there were no signs of damage to his neck. What the hell happened?!” said Dean. 

“I awoke my grace. I have no idea how did it, pure fear just seemed to drive it out of me. It somehow healed him. I’m not sure if I’m even capable of doing it again”, said Gabriel. 

“I don’t how you did I’m just glad you did. So I suppose that why you want to visit Pamela”, said Dean. 

He nodded. 

“I need to know more about it. If something like this happens again I want to be in control”, said Gabriel. 

“You think something like this will happen again?” asked Dean. 

“I hope not, but it best to be prepared for the worst outcome”, said Gabriel. 

Instead of going down the main road Dean took them down a narrow dirt path. 

“Where are we going?” asked Gabriel. 

“Pamela’s places is down the road”, said Dean. 

“I thought she would work at the hospital”, said Gabriel. 

“She refused to work with the prideful doctoral dick who think they are better than her because she lacks a certain appendage between her legs. The only reason she goes there if there’s an emergency”, said Dean. 

A large white manor came into view. How could she afford this? 

“You good from here?” asked Dean. 

“Yeah”, he said. 

Gabriel slid down from Riot’s back. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours”, said Dean. 

Gabriel bit his lip nervously. 

“You’ll be safe here. I wouldn’t leave you if you weren’t”, said Dean. 

Gabriel nodded. He watched as Dean road off. There was no leaving now. He knocked on the door. A nurse answered the door. She rushed him inside. 

“What has brought you here?” she asked. 

“He’s not a patient, Joy. He’s here for me”, 

Gabriel glanced up to see Pamela walking down a grand staircase. She smiled warmly at him. 

“I can’t say I was expecting you so soon”, said Pamela. 

“There’s nothing I can do there”, he said. 

“Do you mind if talk while I work”, she asked. 

Gabriel shook his head. He followed her into a ballroom. The room was transformed into a clinic. A few of the beds were taken up by patients. By the way, they were dressed Gabriel assumed they were homeless. They stopped large glass room. The walls were crowded with bookshelves. The shelves were filled with jars and books. Dried herbs and other supplies hung from the ceiling. Gabriel took a seat at the long table at the center of the room. 

“I know what you’re thinking how can a girl me afford a place like this”, said Pamela. 

“Something along the lines of that”, said Gabriel. 

“This land has been passed down through my family for generations. It served as a hospital to those who can’t afford it all this time. Government funding and my own personal funds keep this place running”, said Pamela. 

“Impressive”, said Gabriel. 

She nodded. Gabriel rubbed his hands together, not quite knowing how to approach the subject. She started grinding random herbs together. 

“How do know so much about my ability?” he asked. 

“Every healer knows of the legends surrounding those blessed by healing grace”, said Pamela. 

“I’ve never heard of them”, said Gabriel. 

“That’s a shame it’s a lineage to be proud of doing feats that normal healers could only dream of. Like curing blindness and riding a body of all disease”, said Pamela. 

“I can’t do anything like that”, he said. 

“What you did was pretty amazing? Healing a fatal wound with such ease and speed. With all my gifts I could have done what you did for Sam”, she said. 

“How did you know?” asked Gabriel. 

“I could sense ruminates of it on his skin. I thought the gift died out with your brother Raphael”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel frowned. Raphael was the brother between Lucifer and Castiel. The alpha died when during the war, trying to save his patient. He was a miraculous healer. Gabriel saw the many miraculous things his brother had done, but Gabriel never once thought himself capable of doing the same. He always thought of himself as the dud in his family. 

“You may even be able to rise to his level or further”, said Pamela. 

“You can’t possibly believe that. Raphael spent a majority of his life studying medicine I can’t possibly do the same”, said Gabriel. 

“It’s not going to be easy but with the proper teacher, it could be possible. You are free to take the position, but I must warn you it won’t easy”, said Pamela. 

“Yes”, he said. 

“No, hesitation hopefully you don’t regret that”, said Pamela. 

“I don’t get many chances to learn”, said Gabriel. 

She took three large books from the shelf and dropped them in front of him. He looked of the titles Basic Anatomy, Basic Physiology, and Beginners Pharmacognosy. 

“Come back to me when you finish these. I hope you’re a fast reader”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel resisted the urge to groan. He’d never been the biggest fan of reading. Fiction yes, but these were large academic textbooks. These were way beyond the level he was used to. 

“Can you read?” asked Pamela. 

“Yes, but not at this level”, said Gabriel. 

“Take your time. There’s no need to be ashamed. It’s impressive enough that you can read”, said Pamela as she patted his back. 

“Might as well get started”, said Gabriel as he opened the book at the top of the stack. 

Hours ticked by without him noticing. He didn’t even notice that the sun was starting to set. Gabriel jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. 

“Easy it’s only me”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel regained himself. 

“What time is it?” he asked. 

“Five in the afternoon. When will Dean be back?” she asked. 

“I don’t know”, said Gabriel with a shrug. 

He went outside to wait for Dean. The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains. Dean returned as the last rays of sunlight disappeared. Hopefully, Sam wouldn’t be too worried about him. 

“Sorry, lost track of time”, said Dean. 

“Where were you?” asked Gabriel. 

“Here there”, said Dean. 

Gabriel hated the vagueness, but Dean had the right to his privacy. 

“What’s with the books?” asked Dean. 

“Homework, Pamela took me on as her apprentice”, said Gabriel. 

Dean laughed. 

“Good luck with that. Her last apprentice only lasted a week”, he said. 

Dean helped him onto Riot’s back. They returned to the stables. Dean led Riot to his stall. He took off the bridle. Gabriel twitched anxiously. 

“You don’t have to wait up. I’ve got things here”, said Dean. 

Gabriel gave a nod of thanks before leaving. 

“Fucking lovebirds”, muttered Dean with a roll of his eyes. 

“Jealous”, said Bobby. 

“Fuck off”, said Dean. 

“I’ll take that as yes”, said Bobby. 

Sam sat in his bed bored out of his mind. He’d woken up an hour ago to find his mate had yet to return. To keep himself entertained he’d thrown darts into a board in the wall across from his bed. Every dart hit the bullseye. Sam smiled when heard footsteps running toward his room. His smile grew when he saw Gabriel. 

“Hey sweetheart”, he said. 

Gabriel glance at the dart board. 

"Impressive", he said. 

"A skill honed by boredom", said Sam with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Gabriel joined him in bed. He wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulder. 

“How’s your leg?” asked Gabriel. 

“Fine, Becky cleaned my wound”, said Sam. 

Gabriel growled. 

“I bet she loved that”, he hissed. 

“I promise you there’s nothing for you to worry about”, said Sam. 

“I warned her back off”, huffed Gabriel. 

“You weren’t here”, said Sam. 

“You could have had Nancy take care of it”, said Gabriel. 

Sam laughed. 

“That sweet girl doesn’t have the heart for it”, he said. 

Gabriel couldn’t argue there. Nancy may faint if she saw a bloodied wound. He couldn't deny it wouldn't be entertaining. 

“How was your time in the village?” asked Sam. 

“I didn’t actually go to the village”, said Gabriel. 

“Then where?” asked Sam. 

“To Pamela’s to get some question answered”, said Gabriel. 

“Did she answer them?” asked Sam. 

“Yes, but she also left me with more. She allowed me to be her student. Is that alright?” asked Gabriel. 

“Of course it alright. I won’t stop you from furthering your education. I only have one condition though”, said Sam. 

“Condition?” asked Gabriel. 

“You take a guard with you. You are of great value and wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you”, said Sam. 

“Okay”, said Gabriel. 

“I’ve come up with some teachers in other subjects who would be happy to take you on as their student”, said Sam. 

“In what topics?” asked Gabriel. 

“History, Creature Studies, Music, and Combat”, said Sam. 

Gabriel smiled. He was never given such interesting topics while at Haven. The topics he was allowed to study were Latin, Etiquette, and Dance. The only fun he gained from it was torturing his teachers. 

“When will I start?” asked Gabriel. 

“Tomorrow”, he said. 

“By who?” asked Gabriel. 

“Bobby will teach you History, Creature Studies, and Combat”, said Sam. 

Gabriel smiled he liked the old alpha and would enjoy having him as a teacher. 

“If you don’t like any of them tell me and I’ll have Nancy find you another teacher”, said Sam. 

Gabriel opened his book on pharmacognosy. His eyes were tired from the small text of the anatomy book. This one was much easier to look at. He flipped through the pages. There were hand-drawn sketches of the flowers and different plants on each page. He leaned against Sam using him as a pillow as he read. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. Every now and then he would ask the alpha for help with a word. 

Dean finished up with the stable. He was in no rush to return to his room, but he had nowhere else to go. Dean forced himself to return to his room. Castiel’s scent still lingered there. He fell back into his bed and burrowed his nose into the fabric. How he wished to be with his alpha. 

"Only a month", he whispered. 

Sam woke to Gabriel reading. The omega was absorbed completely into what he was reading. He’d almost finished the entire large text. 

“What time is it?” he asked. 

“Seven in the morning. Nancy, brought breakfast up”, said Gabriel. 

“How long have you been up?” asked Sam. 

“Since five in the morning”, said Gabriel. 

“What has you so absorbed?” asked Sam. 

“Pharmacognosy”, said the omega. 

“The study of medical plants”, said Sam. 

Gabriel nodded. 

“Your classes start at eight”, said Sam. 

Gabriel nodded and slowly closed his book. Sam watched as Gabriel changed. He didn’t want his husband to leave. Sam was stuck here there was no need for his mate to be. He could barely walk to the bathroom by himself. Gabriel returned to his bed. 

“Let me clean your wounds”, he said. 

Sam endured the process. 

“I’ll come back to have lunch with you”, said Gabriel. 

“Thank you it will be a break from the boredom”, said Sam. 

Gabriel pressed a brief kiss against his lips, which left the alpha craving more. He watched Gabriel run out of their room trumpet in hand. Sam groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. Now what? 

"Bye", he said. 

Gabriel first class was in the ballroom. He assumed it was held there since it had the best acoustics. An old man stood sat at the center of the room. There was a wide array of instruments were next to him. 

“You must be Gabriel”, he said. 

The man was deep and raspy as if he smoked too much. 

“Yeah, that’s me. And you?” asked Gabriel. 

“The name is Louis Gillespie”, he said. 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. Louis Gillespie was a famous trumpet player. He never thought he would meet the man in person. 

“Get a hold of your jaw and start playin’ I don’t have all day”, said Louis. 

Gabriel quickly took his trumpet from his case. He fumbled to get his trumpet from the case. The omega tried to not to make a fool of himself. He eventually managed to get enough of a hold himself to play. 

“Well, you ain’t shit so that’s a start”, said Louis. 

They went over things for an hour. It was over too soon. 

“I’ll see you again tomorrow”, said Gabriel. 

The old man nodded. Gabriel opened the door and ran right into someone. 

“Oh, sorry”, he said. 

The woman he ran into was a beautiful beta with brown and olive skin. She ran a judgemental eye over him.

“So you’re my replacement”, she said. 

“Replacement?” asked Gabriel. 

She smiled. 

“Did you really think the mousy hair bitch was your only competition? She’s mere child’s play compared to me”, said the woman. 

Something about set Gabriel at unease. He wanted away from this woman. She stepped closer backing him into the wall. 

“He hasn’t told you about me. Well, let me introduce myself. I’m Ruby. Sammy was my favorite toy before you stole him from me. And I fully intend on taking him back”, said Ruby. 

Gabriel regained his confidence. He shoved the woman back and growled. Omega could be just as possessive as alphas over what they considered there’s. 

“He’s mine he wouldn’t betray me”, said Gabriel. 

Ruby laughed. 

“If I meant nothing to him why would he have kept me a secret from you?” she asked. 

Gabriel bit his lip he wasn’t sure how to answer. Why didn’t Sam tell him about her? Sam promised him he wouldn’t cheat on him. 

“He won’t betray me”, he repeated. 

“Maybe not or even a year from now but he will break. Soon enough his eyes will wander. His last straw will be when your fat with pup and unable to sate his urges. Then he'll be back around my finger again”, said Ruby. 

Ruby smirked she gotten to him. She once again leaned close to the omega. 

“He will be mine again. Once he has me he’ll never come back to you”, whispered Ruby before licking the shell of his ear. 

Gabriel shoved Ruby away and ran. He eventually came to a stop. The omega had no idea where he was. He was in a dusty stairway that hadn’t been used in years. Gabriel wasn’t ready to go back. He climbed up the stair to its destination. It was a small tower room covered dust in cobwebs. There was window bench to sit on. Gabriel wiped the dust from the stain glass window, revealing an image of a deer grazing in a meadow. From here he had a view of the entire palace grounds. 

Bobby waited for Gabriel in the library. The omega was thirty minutes late. He went to the ballroom. Bobby was going to give the omega a piece of his mind. He had other things to besides teach him. Bobby anger faded when he saw Gabriel’s trumpet abandoned in the hall. He tensed when he caught Ruby’s scent in the air. 

“Shit!” 

The beta bitch must have gotten to Gabriel. The omega wouldn’t dare leave the palace land. He was hidden somewhere in the palace. That was a challenge in itself. There were countless hiding places where a small omega could find shelter. It would be best to let him come out in his own time. He had to tell Sam. This wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation. 

Sam smiled when he heard the door opened, but his expression quickly changed when saw it was Bobby. 

“Let me guess you were expecting pretty little omega”, said Bobby. 

“Where’s Gabriel? He’s late”, said Sam. 

“He had an encounter with Ruby”, said Bobby. 

“Shit!” growled Sam. 

Bobby stopped him from getting out of bed. 

“Let me go!” yelled Sam. 

“And what are you going to do with your leg like that?” said Bobby as he shoved the alpha back into bed. 

“I need to explain”, said Sam. 

“You’ll have wait until he comes out of hiding”, said Bobby. 

“How long will that be?” asked Sam. 

“Whenever he’s ready. Forcing him out of hiding will only make things worse”, said Bobby. 

Sam sighed and fell back into his bed. Bobby was right. The older alpha left, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. How could he have forgotten to tell him about Ruby? He was lost in his time with Gabriel. Sam couldn’t keep still but he had no choice but to wait. 

Gabriel watched the sunset from his perch. He could see himself returning to this place. It was a quiet refuge from the world. Gabriel got to his feet. He had to get back to his den and face Sam. This wouldn’t be pleasant. He found his way back to Sam’s room. The omega gathered his courage and pushed open the door. 

“Gabriel!” said Sam. 

The omega kept his distance from him. 

“Why did you hide her from me?” asked Gabriel. 

“I didn’t mean to. I forget about her about her”, said Sam. 

“How could you possibly forget about her?!” screamed Gabriel. 

Ruby was beautiful, any alpha’s wet dream. 

“Because compared to her she seemed like nothing”, said Sam. 

The alpha’s words caught him off guard. 

“How can I trust that you won’t go back to her?” asked Gabriel. 

“I promised never to betray. I keep my word”, he said. 

The sincerity in his voice caught Gabriel off guard. It drew him closer to the alpha. He came close but kept out of the alpha’s arms reach. 

“Even when I'm fat with pup you won’t wander?” he asked. 

Sam’s eyes went wide with the idea. The idea called out pleasantly to inner alpha. He shook the thought from his head. This was not the time to let that part of him take over. 

“Gabriel, I’ll have a difficult time keeping my hands off you when you’re with pup”, he said. 

The omega slowly walked closer. Sam made himself look as unintimidating as possible. Gabriel took a seat on the edge of his bed. His knees were pulled close to his chest and he refused to make eye contact with him. 

“Tell me everything about her”, said Gabriel. 

Sam took a breath. 

“She was how I got these”, he as he turned so Gabriel could see the scars on his back. 

“I want the entire story”, demanded Gabriel. 

“She was from when I was young. I thought she was the one. She forced me to confront a side of myself that I hated. Made me do foolish things that hurt those I held dear. I became I addicted to her and how free I was with her. I took every chance I could to be with her. Eventually, we were caught together. She claimed it was rape, but no charges were pressed. The whole thing disappeared. Ruby was banished from court until recently”, said Sam. 

He couldn’t force himself to speak of the demon blood. It was too shameful. He’d already given Gabriel so much to process; pushing even more on him may be too much. 

“You really expected me to think such a connection disappeared like that!” yelled Gabriel. 

“I know it’s difficult to believe, but its true”, said Sam. 

“Why should I believe you?!” shouted Gabriel. 

“Because I love you. Ruby wasn’t love she was lust. You mean so much more to me”, said Sam. 

Gabriel grabbed a blanket from the bed and went into the office, locking the door behind. He didn’t know what to believe. His inner omega called for him to trust in his alpha, but his natural distrust of alphas told him to keep his distance. A thud from outside of the door broke his thought. He peered through the keyhole of the door and saw Sam had fallen from bed and was crawling toward him. The agony was clear in his expression. 

“Fucking idiot”, he said.

He opened the door but kept his distance from the fallen alpha. It could be some kind of trap. 

“I’m not trying to trick you, Gabriel I only want to talk to you”, said Sam. 

“You’re willing to risk permanently damaging your leg just to talk to me”, said Gabriel. 

“That and more”, said Sam. 

Gabriel did the last thing he thought he would do smile. 

“I wouldn’t have risked all that have for you if Ruby still meant something to me”, said Sam. 

Gabriel sighed. The alpha was right. He wouldn’t have risked facing Lucifer if Ruby still meant something to him. Still, he couldn’t fight the lingering distrust in that remained in the back of his mind. He would just have to keep an eye on the bitch. Gabriel helped the alpha into bed. 

“I’m sorry”, he said. 

“Gabriel, don’t apologize. You had all the right be upset with me. I should have told you sooner. Please forgive me”, said Sam. 

Gabriel took a breath. 

“I forgive you”, he said.


	12. Longing

The month was nearly over and time could not pass fast enough for Dean. Only a few more days then he could see Castiel again. The alpha made an almost constant appearance his dreams. There was a tap on his bedroom window. He opened it. A barn owl gracefully flew in. Its name was Mercury and he belonged to Castiel. He stroked the owl’s head, before untying the message attached to its leg. Dean read it over:

My Dearest sadly I sadly I won’t be able to escort you to Haven due to unforeseen issues. I’ve sent one of my trusted allies in my place. He should arrive Sunday. I so deeply wish I could be there to see you. 

The paper crumpled in his hand. It wasn’t fair! Now some he was going to Haven with some stranger. He needed to clear his head. Dean stormed toward the training ground. The walk there did little to ease his anger. Bobby currently had Gabriel practicing basic sword moves against a straw dummy. Gabriel had really come out of his shell since he first arrived in Terra. He gained weight and put on some muscles. 

“How is his training come along?” asked Dean. 

“Deadly with a knife, but haven’t found a sword with the proper balance yet for him”, said Bobby. 

“If you want him to learn then give him a real challenge”, said Dean. 

He grabbed a practice sword and charged toward the younger omega. Gabriel barely had enough time to respond. 

“What the hell Dean?!” he growled. 

Gabriel was at an extreme disadvantage. He was inexperienced and small. Through his training, he built up some muscle, but nothing to be a threat to Dean. The only advantage he may have is speed and general temperament at the moment. Something had pissed off Dean. The sheer aggression of the man’s blows made his arm ache and trembled. He was shoved to the sandy ground. The tip of the practice sword was pointed at his neck. He fisted handful sand. 

“Yield”, said Dean. 

“Now where would be the fun in that?” asked Gabriel. 

He flung the sand at the omega and rolled out the way of the sword. He took the blade from his boot a swiftly placed his blade against Dean’s throat. 

“I believe this is when you yield”, said Gabriel. 

Dean laughed and easily tossed the smaller man over his shoulders. Gabriel landed with a thud and a groan. 

“You have talent but still have a long way to go”, said Dean. 

"He alive?" asked Bobby. 

"I'm alive", said Dean. 

He offered Gabriel hand, which he took. Gabriel dusted the sand off his clothes. The younger omega didn’t seem to hold a grudge. Bobby had disappeared. Gabriel took a seat on the fence. 

“So what crawled up your butt?” asked Gabriel as rubbed his stiff shoulders. 

“Castiel won’t be escorting me to Haven. He told he was sending a friend in his place”, said Dean. 

“That explains it. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near Cassie right now. He’s probably in a worse mood than you", said Gabriel. 

"I doubt that", said Dean. 

"You don't know what he's like when he's angry", said Gabriel. 

"Tell me", said Dean. 

"He isn't like Michael and Lucifer with their full-blown alpha rage. It's cold and wrathful. Something to be feared. I've only witnessed it once or twice in my life", said Gabriel. 

“What caused it?” asked Dean. 

“Eden marrying me off before I was ready. Shit, I was only fourteen. Terrified my own body”, he said. 

Dean nodded not quite understanding. 

“He’s probably sending Balthazar”, said Gabriel. 

“Who?” asked Dean. 

“To escort you to Haven. Balthazar is one of Castiel’s most trusted friends. He’s flirty but harmless. The man is smart enough not to pull something with you. Cassie may kill him if does. There’s no need- 

Gabriel body langue tensed. The sudden changed in his demeanor caught him off guard. The smaller omega started growling and seemed completely unaware of the action. Dean’s followed Gabriel’s gaze, not far off was Ruby. As soon as she was out of sight Gabriel returned to his normal state of mind. 

“What was I saying?” he asked. 

“Not to worry. And you shouldn’t either. In a fight I put my money on you”, said Dean. 

“Thanks, can’t say I don’t hope it comes down that. I would love to bring the bitch down a notch or two”, said Gabriel. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t. You have all the guards terrified of you after that first stunt”, said Dean. 

Gabriel smirked. 

“There’s no direct evidence connecting me to that”, he said. 

“I don’t even know how you got the deer to do that to them”, said Dean. 

“And you never will”, said Gabriel. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t gotten her yet”, said Dean. 

“All in good time”, said Gabriel. 

He couldn’t wait to see her expression when she saw that he’d gotten the upper hand on her. Gabriel would savor it. He was brought out of his thought when Dean sighed. 

“Are ready?” asked Castiel. 

“More than ready to marry, Cas. Dreading the spectacle that will be made out of the day”, said Dean. 

“What do you expect? Your wedding isn’t for you it's for everyone else. At least when everything is over you can escape that place”, said Gabriel. 

“What should I expect?” asked Dean. 

“Its beautiful no denying, but don’t let that fool life in the kingdom will mercilessly rip you apart if you show any signs of weakness. A lesson I learned too many times”, said Gabriel. 

“That’s just wonderful”, groaned Dean. 

Gabriel jumped down from the gate. 

“Where are you going?” asked Dean. 

“Helping Pamela”, he said. 

“I can’t believe you’ve lasted this long”, said Dean. 

“Neither can I sometimes”, said Gabriel. 

Gabriel ran to the palace. He sighed when he saw Sam was in their room. Since the alpha had recovered John had kept him busy. They hardly saw each other, despite this they grew closer. That nagging distrust he felt over disappeared. Sam offered to find him a riding instructor, but he refused. He only wanted Sam to teach him. 

“Will you hurry the fuck up?! I ain’t waiting here all day” 

It was followed by a loud slamming on the door. Gabriel completely ignored it and slowed his actions slightly. He was actually short on time. The omega frowned when he saw Rufus Turner. He was a grumpy old alpha, whose favorite expression was a scowl. Rufus was his fifteenth guard. He was the only one Gabriel hadn’t managed to scare off and he’d tried, nothing seemed to get by the man. There was a reason he was made the head of the royal guard. The old man never seemed to stop complaining about how much he hated it, yet he didn’t quit. Despite the man’s personality, Gabriel enjoyed his company. Rufus treated everyone like crap. 

Rufus manhandled him onto his horse. It was a bay mare. The horse’s personality matched its owner’s. Its ears were perked up was when Rufus was near otherwise she would kick or bite anyone that came near her. He started off in a trot. 

“When are you going to learn how to ride? I’m tired of taking you everywhere?” asked Rufus. 

“Even if I could ride you would still have to escort me, dumbass”, said Gabriel. 

“Who you calling dumbass pipsqueak?” asked Rufus. 

“Well, I’m not talking about the horse”, said Gabriel. 

“Shut up”, said Rufus. 

They made it to Pamela’s. Gabriel slid from the mare’s back and swiftly backed away, not wanting to experience getting bitten again. Rufus followed him to the door. 

“What is a member of the royal guard doing here?” asked tubby woman blocking the entrance. 

She probably feared the gruff old alpha was there to shut down the place. Past kings tried before to save money but failed. 

“None of your damn business. Now get your fat ass out of the way”, barked Rufus. 

The woman stormed off. 

“Tell me Rufus have you ever been nice?” asked Gabriel. 

“Once and it was the worst year of my life”, he said. 

From inside he heard screaming. 

“Nope not going in there”, said Rufus as took a seat on the porch. 

“Why not?” asked Gabriel. 

“Ain’t nothing scarier than an omega in labor. You are on your own kid”, said Rufus. 

Gabriel quickly entered the makeshift hospital. 

“YOU’RE LATE!!” she said. 

He didn’t apologize but got to work, knowing that would be more appreciated, but rushed to find his teacher. His eyes went wide when he reached the room where she was. In the private room was a pregnant male omega curled over in pain. He was young maybe only sixteen years old. The omega’s mate a beta was holding his hand, despite his obvious pain of several broken fingers from the process. Gabriel saw the connection between the couple they were truly in love. 

“STOP STARING AND HELP!” roared Pamela over the pained cries of the omega. 

Gabriel quickly snapped out of it. He watched the entire process, helping in any way he could. All the blood didn’t get to him. It was the end result that did. There loud cry of a new life being brought into the world. The omega cradled the pup closely to his chest, nursing. His mate cradled them both. 

“Let’s give these three some privacy”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel nodded and followed her out of the room. They took a seat in her office. Gabriel helped himself to lollipop on the candy jar on her desk. 

“You handled that remarkably well. Most alphas can’t handle it. I’ve lost count of how many fathers have fainted”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. All the blood and pain seemed worth such a creature. Maybe it wouldn’t be having a pup. He wasn’t foolish enough to think it would be an easy task, but that intimated bond between parents and pup was something he craved. Gabriel never had it for himself, but he wanted it for his pup. The idea of caring a life seemed far more tempting. 

“I know that look”, said Pamela snapping him out of his train of thought.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, said Gabriel as a playful smirk appeared on his lips. 

“You have babies on the mind”, she said. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that he was right. 

“I may be crossing a line, but is your heat approaching?” asked Pamela. 

Shit! He cradled his head in his hands. Sunday would mark the last day of his cool month. Sometime in the middle of the month, he would go into heat. He hadn’t even thought of it. How could he forget something so important? And when it came he and Sam would be locked their room for a week. This first coupling would allow his heat and Sam’s rutt to sync. A would be expected. 

Pamela watched the mix of emotions travel through Gabriel’s expression. The omega may like the idea of a pup but he wasn’t ready or willing. As a beta she never experienced heat, which she was grateful for, but she’d witnessed what it did to omegas. Many times she’d help omegas with the unwanted end result. There was a brew that was harmless to omegas that prevent them from getting pregnant during heat but it was considered taboo. 

“When the time comes I can give you something for the symptoms”, she said. 

“Thanks”, said Gabriel. 

The worry and defeat were clear in his voice. 

“What is he like when goes into rutt?” asked Gabriel. 

Part of him didn’t want to know the answer but he needed it. He needed to know what to expect when the time finally came. 

“I can only account for what he was like as younger unmated alpha. I don’t know how he’ll respond now that he’s mated. It can vary between alphas. Most of the time he locks himself his room and forbids anyone to enter. But the pheromones he releases during that times stinks up the entire palace and leaves even mated omegas damp”, said Pamela. 

Gabriel groaned he felt like hitting his head against the wall. 

“Why couldn’t I be Beta?” he muttered. 

Gabriel regained himself and managed to get up. He waved to goodbye to Pamela and went to meet Rufus. The old alpha instantly put his hand over his nose when he came near. 

“Fuuck!” he grumbled. 

“What?” asked Gabriel. 

“Your alpha will throw a fit thinking I let something happened to you with the way you’re smelling”, said Rufus. 

"And your scent just does wonders for me", said Gabriel. 

“Who you calling old, princess!” snapped Rufus. 

Gabriel snarled at the insult. To him, it was more insulting than most insults. It implied he actually enjoyed the fucked up lifestyle of being part of a royal family. 

“We don’t have time for you to throw a hissy fit”, said Rufus as he threw the omega onto his horse. 

Gabriel soon lost his anger. There was just too much else on his mind to focus on something so pointless at the moment. The ride back home was quiet. He wasn’t quite to return to the palace. His mind wasn’t in the right setting. He went to Bobby’s place. The old alpha and Dean were sitting on the porch with a bottle of whiskey and few glasses between them. 

“You are free to join us”, said Dean as he raised his glass. 

Bobby poured him a finger of whiskey. 

“It may be a bit strong for you”, he said. 

Gabriel gave a bitter laugh. 

“How do you think I survived being an omega in Haven?” he said before swallowing the content in one gulp. 

“You suppose to savor it, boy. It’s a shame to waste good whiskey”, said Bobby.

He pushed the glass toward Bobby who hesitated to pour him more. Gabriel finished off his second glass. This time he took a chance to savor the flavor. It wasn’t an overpowering sweet, which he normally enjoyed. A slight buzz hazed his mind. It wasn’t nearly enough. 

“So, what has the two of you drinkin’ with me”, said Bobby. 

“Pissed and lonely”, grumbled Dean as he tilted back his glass. 

“Upcoming heat”, muttered Gabriel as he raised his glass. 

“Fuck”, said Dean. 

“You too?” asked Gabriel. 

The older omega nodded, but he craved his heat for the first time. He wanted to carry Castiel’s pup. They drank until the bottle emptied. 

“You two be fine walking back?” asked Bobby. 

“Fine”, said Dean. 

“What about him?” asked Bobby gesturing to Gabriel. 

The smaller omega was in a fit of giggles. A playful smiling decorating his lips. He was humming to himself. Dean was jealous of that state. Years of drinking he’d built a powerful tolerance. It took so much to get him to that kind of state. He was betting his death would be caused by liver failure in the long run. In the distance, he saw Riot trotting over with Sam. 

“Gabriel”, 

Sam dismounted and rushed over to his omega. Gabriel’s breath smelled of whiskey. His face red with blush. 

“Sammykins!” he squealed. 

He easily lifted the small omega, placing him on Riot. 

“Need a ride back, Dean?” asked Sam. 

“Fine walking”, he said. 

“Bye bye”, said Gabriel. 

Sam rode off with Gabriel tucked carefully in his arms. 

“You sure you’re fine on your own?” asked Bobby. 

“You know I am”, said Dean as he got his feet. 

Dean took the path through the forest. He was in no rush to return to his room. Castiel’s scent had long since faded from the blankets. Most of his things were packed and sent off to Castiel’s home. It was too empty. The crickets were chirping quietly. He tensed when heard a snap. Dean sniffed the air. An unfamiliar alpha was approaching. 

“Come out and face me, coward”, growled Dean. 

He was unarmed, but he could handle the average alpha in hand to hand combat. He actually craved the thrill of the fight. 

“Now is that any way to talk to a lady”, 

A female came striding forward. Her blonde hair was styled in a pixy cut. The woman’s clothing was unattractively revealing and tight. Her brown eyes slowly raked over him. The great oddity of the woman was she was alpha. Female alphas were exceptionally rare. They were just as strong male alpha but were incapable of having children, which made them undesirable. 

“Who the hell are you?” barked Dean. 

“Oh, wouldn’t you wish to know”, she said. 

She drew a long curved blade from his back. 

“I was hoping for the little one, but you’ll do”, she said. 

“What afraid of a fight?” asked Dean. 

“No, little omega”, she said. 

Dean growled. 

“I’ve far scarier an alpha than you, blondie”, he said. 

His muscles tensed in preparation to fight. The alpha fully spiked her chakra, but it did nothing to phase him. The two charged at each other. His arms wrapped his around her. He managed to knock the blade from her hand. Her claws dug into his skin. He slammed her into a tree. The woman surged her aura showing her full strength. It was a small fraction of what he’d grown accustomed to him over this last month. Their claws and teeth clashed together. 

Dean pulled away the victor, but not unscathed. The alpha was lying unconscious on the ground. He restrained enough not to kill the bitch. The claw and bite marks patterning his skin were slowly starting to recover. His muscles ached. He heard a horse galloping toward him. 

“DEAN!!” 

“BOBBY!” he yelled. 

“You okay?” asked Bobby. 

“Gotten worse”, said Dean with a shrug of his shoulder. 

He gave a pained groan. Dean sighed. He was getting too old for this bullshit. 

“Who’s she?” asked Bobby. 

“Hell if I know”, said Dean. 

“I’ll take her to the prison. Get yourself cleaned up ya look like shit”, said Bobby. 

“Thanks, Bobby that’s just what I wanted to hear”, said Dean. 

He went to the palace. Sam was waiting for him there. Dean sighed. The last thing he wanted to rehash this, but Sam wouldn’t let him go until he did. He explained what happened. They followed Bobby to the dudgeon, locking the alpha inside. 

“Do know her?” asked Sam. 

“No”, said Dean. 

“Some has to know her. There aren’t many female alphas out there”, said Bobby. 

“Maybe Gabriel does”, said Dean. 

“I don’t think he’ll be getting up anytime soon. What made he want to drink?” asked Sam. 

“Not my place to say. Ask him yourself when he regains consciousness”, said Dean. 

They left the dungeon. 

“You’ll need stitches”, said Sam. 

“There’s no need get Pam. You can stitch me up”, said Dean. 

Sam nodded. He followed Dean to his room. Dean took a seat on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Sam grabbed the bottle whiskey from the drawer near Dean’s bed. He found a spool of thread on the desk. 

“You know some of these will leave a scar”, said Sam. 

“Don’t care”, said Dean. 

“Don’t you think Cas might?” asked Sam. 

“He doesn’t care about my appearance. He cares about me”, said Dean. 

Sam smirked. His brother was always more open when had some liquor in him. Sam took the needle to the candle and started sewing close the deeper gashes. Dean didn’t even flinch as he worked. 

“It may bother him that you were hurt and he wasn’t there to protect you”, said Dean. 

He sighed. A part deep within him wanted Cas to be there so he wouldn’t have to fight. Dean was tired of fighting he wanted to relax. He didn’t want to be the one had to fight anymore. 

“Done”, said Sam. 

“Thanks, Sammy”, he said. 

“No problem”, said Sam. 

He left his brother, returning to his room. Sam shed Gabriel of his clothes only leaving him in his undergarments. He took one his shirts from the dresser and slid it over Gabriel’s head. Sam ran his finger through Gabriel’s golden brown hair. He pressed nose into those golden locks. Even though the omega smelled of whiskey it was still pleasing. 

Gabriel woke with a throbbing headache. It had been years since he last had one. Sam’s arms were tucked tightly around him. He pushed through the alpha’s embrace. As soon as he got to his feet he was struck by a sudden dizziness. He could barely walk a straight line. Gabriel managed to get to the toilet before throwing up all over himself. 

Sam instantly woke when his omega left his arm. He found Gabriel hunched over the toilet. 

“I can’t say I was expecting this sight so soon”, he said. 

“Shut it!” snarled Gabriel. 

He wrapped a blanket around the omega’s shoulders and placed a glass of water within reach. 

“Can you please just leave me to my suffering?” asked Gabriel. 

“Do you know a female alpha?” asked Sam. 

“What the fuck are you asking me about a damn female alpha?” asked Gabriel. 

“Dean was attacked”, said Sam. 

Gabriel instantly straightened. He met Sam’s gaze. 

“Was she a blond slutty looking bitch?” he asked as he rubbed his temples. 

Sam nodded. 

“Must be Meg one of Lucifer’s groupies”, said Gabriel.

Sam didn’t get it. Why would an alpha be obsessed with another? Gabriel snorted. 

“No one gets it”, he said. 

“So it was for revenge”, said Sam. 

“Most likely”, said Gabriel. 

The omega quickly returned to his position over the toilet. Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair before placing a gentle kiss on his temple. 

"What brought this on?" asked Sam. 

"Can that conversation wait until my hungover is over?" begged Gabriel. 

Sam nodded. 

“I’ll give you peace. I’ll check up on you in a few hours”, said Sam. 

Gabriel gave a weak nod. 

“Feel better soon, Sweetheart”, he said. 

At that moment a carriage rolled into the courtyard. Balthazar sighed he had no interest in the country of Terra. He was truly curious about the omega who succeed in capturing Cassy’s heart. His dear friend threaten to neuter him if he tried anything with the omega. Balthazar strode out the carriage a blonde beta stood nervously by the door. 

“We’ve been expecting your arrival, Balthazar. I’ll show you to your room”, she said. 

“Later, I want to meet Prince Dean”, he said. 

The beta snorted. 

“No one calls him that”, she said. 

“So where would I find this Dean?” asked Balthazar. 

“Most likely the stables”, she said. 

“Point me in that direction”, he said. 

He followed the direction she pointed him in. Balthazar instantly understood Castiel’s obsession. Just from the omega’s backside, he could tell a great deal. Then he turned revealing those piercing green eyes. The only thing that took away from the image was black eyes and split lip. 

“What are you staring, jackass?” growled the omega. 

Balthazar smirked. He was growing more fawn of this omega. 

“I can understand why Castiel is so obsessed”, he said. 

Dean looked over the alpha in front of them. He had brown hair slightly peppered with gray. His eyes were a grayish blue. The man was dressed fairly well and reeked of cedar wood. He gave off a sleek cocky aura. The alpha’s accent was bothersome. How was this man friends with Cas? 

“You must be Balthazar”, he said. 

“In the flesh may I asked what happened to yours?” asked Balthazar. 

“Attacked by a damn Haven Alpha”, said Dean. 

“Yet you’re willing to speak to me”, he said. 

“Cas trusts you so that’s good enough for me”, said Dean. 

“May I ask which one?” asked Balthazar. 

“Female blonde bitch”, said Dean. 

“Ah, Meg Masters. One of Lucifer lackeys. Where is she?” he asked. 

“In the dungeon”, said Dean. 

“And you took her on without help”, said Balthazar. 

Dean nodded. 

“I’m understanding more and more why Cassie is so infatuated with you. We will fetch her later. You and I will leave tomorrow for Haven”, said Balthazar.


	13. Leaving the Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for publishing late had school work to do. I'm some unsure of this chapter. So if you have any suggestions for improvements please leave them.

Balthazar’s horses pulled into the stables. They were two large pale gray horses with black mane and tail. Dean carefully looked over their condition. They were perfectly maintained. The pair was wet with sweat but was perfectly fine. 

“We could leave today”, said Balthazar. 

Dean shook his head. 

“Your horses need rest. And my father has already planned a feast for later today”, said Dean as he ran his hands down the neck of the beast.

"Right, I never do miss a chance to indulge", said Balthazar. 

The tone of the alpha gave Dean the impression he wasn’t only speaking of food. This alpha wasn’t one to miss a chance to indulge. He lacked the current patience needed to deal with such an ego. 

“A servant will show you to your room”, said Dean. 

“Already sick of me, beautiful?” asked Balthazar. 

Dean growled lowly. The alpha was taken aback. Omegas of the Haven never gave him such a response. At most the would send a scowl in his direction. This was fascinating. The only thing stopping him trying his best to get into the omega’s pants was Castiel’s order not to. He took his leave not wanting to push his look further. 

“I look forward to seeing you later, green eyes”, said Balthazar. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He went to Impala’s empty stall. She’d already been taken to Castiel’s home. He would love to ride just to give him an escape for the moment. Dean returned to his room and fell back into the mattress. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep through this day. 

Gabriel finally felt well enough to leave the bathroom floor. He was dizzy but managed to get to the counter. Gabriel brushed the taste of vomit from his mouth. He wiped his mouth on the towel. He got into bed and pulled the blankets over his head. 

“Feeling better?” asked Sam as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

“Not in the mood”, said Gabriel. 

“Can we please discuss what lead to you being in this state?” asked Sam. 

This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. All he wanted to do was fall into a deep dreamless sleep. 

“Gabriel”, 

“I going into to heat this month, idiot!” he growled. 

Sam's eyes went wide, his pupil blown. The alpha's shock gave Gabriel a moment to think. Going into heat was the last thing he wanted. He would lose all control of himself and become a mindless creature with the singular goal of breeding. Normally, his mother would lock him in his room, allowing him to suffer through it alone, but this was different. There was no avoiding what would happen. He was practically impossible for him not to be with pup by the end of it. Sam was a virile alpha in his prime. His inner omega squealed happily at the idea. The sane part of him that ruled his mind a majority of the time hated the idea. The likely result wasn’t what made him fear the most. It was that after Sam’s first heat with him it would change the peaceful chemistry he so enjoyed. He would never be able to trust Sam again after this. Gabriel shook his head. The air was heavy with possessive alpha pheromone. 

“Sam can you cut back with the scenting. It’s a little much”, said Gabriel. 

“Sorry”, said Sam. 

His face flushed. He backed off. Sam went to the window and swung open it open to bring fresh air into the room. He remained by the window. The alpha couldn’t help the way his body was responding. His ruts were torture. It was impossible to gain the satisfaction he wanted, which in turn made him extremely violent. He hated the lack of control. He wasn’t a naturally violent person. Even Ruby was terrified of him when he went into rut. How would Gabriel respond? Fuck, he didn’t want to ruin things. 

“When?” asked Sam. 

“Two weeks maybe three”, he said. 

Sam hit his head against the wall. Too soon. He wasn’t sure if he had the mental the restraint to handle Gabriel in heat. The alpha smelled amazing as is. In heat, he couldn’t imagine. 

“Fuck”, he said 

“I would say so”, said Gabriel. 

He watched as Sam paced the bedroom. 

“What should I expect?” asked Gabriel. 

“I turn into a different person. No not a person a monster”, said Sam. 

He rubbed his temples. Gabriel gulped. 

“That’s what I thought”, he said. 

For a moment Gabriel hoped Sam would be different in this aspect. He was wrong in hoping so. Six horrible weeks a year it could be worse. Sam would be his normal gentle self the rest of the time. Maybe he’ll be strong enough to survive this. The pup will keep him distracted and if it’s an alpha boy they wouldn’t have to go through heat for another few years. He hoped their first try would be successful. 

“Neither of us is ready for a pup”, said Sam. 

It was fact. 

“It doesn’t matter if we aren’t ready it’s the end result”, he said. 

“I’m not going to rape you, Gabriel. I will never hurt you”, said Sam. 

“Sam when I’m like that I’ll be practically begging for it”, said Gabriel. 

“Like that you are incapable of giving your consent. We’ll both regret it when we regain our sense”, said Sam. 

“There’s no escaping this. We’ll be locked in this room together”, said Gabriel. 

“You’ll be perfectly safe”, said Sam. 

“You can’t make me that promise”, said Gabriel. 

Him making that promise would only make the end result all the more painful. 

“I need to show you something”, said Sam. 

He went to the large grandfather clock and pushed it away, revealing a narrow doorway. The heavy metal vault door hid whatever was inside. Gabriel stepped closer to it. It was made of green iron. One of the few substances that could severely damper an alpha’s aura. Gabriel had only seen the metal once before now and that Lucifer. A herbal smell drifted off the metal. 

“Superior Root”, he said. 

He’d only seen the substance once. It thin thorned root that had toxic aspect toward alpha. It could both repel and weaken alpha even potentially kill them if they ingested in large enough quantities. 

“Sam, what is this?” asked Gabriel. 

“Like I said I’m a monster in rut. Strong enough to pose a true challenge to my father even at the age of thirteen. So he had this built for me. So you’ll be perfectly safe Gabriel”, said Sam. 

“That will be hell for you”, said Gabriel. 

The alpha raised his chin. 

“I’d been in a far worse hell if hurt you”, said Sam. 

Sam spun the knob the gears clicked, opening up to a large circular room. The walls were paneled with green iron. Deep claw marks dug into the iron. Gabriel shivered. The entire room smell of an alpha in rut. It was getting to him. If he stayed in here any longer he’d risk going into an early heat. He ran out of the room. 

“You okay?” asked Sam. 

“Fine the smell was just a bit overwhelming”, said Gabriel. 

Sam tensed when he realized what the scent of that room could have done to Gabriel. 

“I’m sorry”, he said. 

“It's fine, Honeybuns. I’m glad you showed me”, said Gabriel. 

Dean actually managed to take a long nap. Such sleeps were common when he was approaching his heat. His body was storing up energy for his upcoming heat. He glanced at the clock. There were only ten minutes before the feast. He’d prefer a small meal in the kitchen and then sleep. Dean forced himself from the comfort of his bed and got dressed. He still managed to be late, not that he truly cared. John aimed a scowl. Dean shook it off. He took his place beside his father. 

“You’re late”, warned John. 

“It’s good to be fashionable to these events”, said Balthazar. Momentarily distracting the king from Dean. 

“Not in this kingdom”, said John. 

“Yes, but in mine it is accustom”, said Balthazar. 

“Maybe your kingdom will be able to engrain some proper omega behavior into my son”, said John. 

Dean sighed something gotten his father upset. He knew better than to ask. It could be as something as simple as the alpha lacking sleep. Half an hour passed and Dean was hoping for a way of escape. Gabriel found his in dancing happily with Sam. 

“Father may I retire?” asked Dean. 

“It’s a good idea we have early day’s travel ahead of him. The queen will want him refreshed in his arrival”, said Balthazar. 

“You can go”, said John. 

Dean left before his father could change his mind. As soon as he reached his room he fell backward into bed. He felt like he needed to shower after such an event. It could have been far worse. He dragged himself to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Balthazar watched the interaction analyzed the interaction between father and son. The relationship seemed quite normal to him. John was the regular prideful stubborn noble alpha; nothing of interest there. Sam could have be of some interest if managed to tame Gabriel. Balthazar missed the golden blonde omega he kept things amusing. At least the trade was fair Dean was an equally interesting omega. 

There was knock on the door of his room. He looked out the window it was still dark out. Dean got to his feet getting the sense that the person behind the door wouldn’t leave him be. He opened the door to Balthazar. The alpha was fully dressed with a smirked. His energy seemed remarkable for whatever godforsaken time it was. 

“What the hell do you want?” asked Dean. 

"Goodmorning to you to", said Balthazar. 

Dean rolled his eyes, barely managing to keep them open. 

“I want to get out of this backwater of this country and return civilization as quickly as possible”, he said. 

Dean resisted the urge to punch the alpha. 

“We’re leaving?” asked Dean. 

Balthazar sighed. 

“Yes, I informed you of last night at the feast”, he said. 

“I have to say goodbye to my brother”, said Dean.

The alpha rolled his eyes. 

“We don’t have time for that”, he said. 

“You aren’t stopping me from saying goodbye”, said Dean. 

“I’m under orders by the queen to get you there as soon as possible”, said Balthazar. 

“The queen can go fuck herself for all I care”, said Dean. 

“Your brother isn’t even up”, said Balthazar. 

“Good that means I can sleep”, said Dean before slamming the door in the alpha’s face. 

He locked the latch. Dean had a few more hours of peace left. 

“You win this battle omega”, said Balthazar. 

At a more reasonable time, there was a knock at his door. He went to the kitchen, where Balthazar was shamelessly flirting with pastry chief. The alpha didn’t pay him any attention to him. Gabriel took the seat next to him. The cook placed two plates in front of them. 

“There’s a reason they call him Balthazar the Bastard Maker. It’s said that almost every noble house has one of his pups. But he wouldn’t risk laying a hand on you. Just the casual eye fuck”, said Gabriel. 

Dean nodded. He refocused on the meal set in front of him. 

“Where’s Sammy?” asked Dean. 

“With the king, but he told me he'd be there”, said Gabriel. 

An hour ticked by peacefully. 

“I believe its time for us to leave”, said Balthazar. 

Dean gave a heavy sigh. He couldn’t avoid this any longer. It was time for him to leave. He went to the main entrance, where the carriage was waiting. He frowned when he saw Adam waiting there with his nanny. Tears were pouring down the pup’s cheek. 

“Don’t go!’ cried Adam as he desperately clutched his hand. 

He pulled the child into a tight embrace. Dean slowly forced himself to let go of the pup. Drawing out this goodbye would only make things more difficult for Adam. The pup was still young he would forget about this. Sam was missing from the goodbye party; thanks to their father no doubt. 

“I must go”, said Dean as he wiped the tears from Adam’s cheeks. 

“Why?” asked Adam. 

“Do you remember Castiel?” asked Dean. 

The little boy nodded. 

“Yeah, he was nice”, said Adam. 

“I’ll be marrying him”, said Dean. 

“Will you visit me?” asked Adam. 

“I promise I will”, said Dean. 

Gabriel came walked over to him. 

“Sam would be here if he could”, said Gabriel. 

The smaller omega hugged him. 

“Remember my warning”, whispered Gabriel. 

Dean nodded. He stepped into the carriage. Dean would see his Gabriel and Sam in a few days at the wedding. He closed his eyes in thought. The omega was leaving so much behind. He was leaving behind Adam and Emma. His story at Terra was at an end for the time being. His new life in Haven was beginning. At least he has his own socially awkward prince charming to look forward to. He smiled softly to himself. 

“What you smiling pretty?” asked Balthazar. 

Dean ignored the alpha. His eyes were focused on the passing by scenery. He watched as it changed into an unknowing setting, not long after it changed to the city. The heart of the Haven was more advanced in their cities of Terra. 

“An improvement over what you're accustomed to”, said Balthazar. 

Dean stomped on the alpha’s foot. The alpha grunted but gave no significant sign of pain. His eye went wide when he pulled into the palace courtyard. It was a giant white palace. It seemed pulled directly out of a fairytale. Statues of angels seemed to decorated every wall. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he saw Castiel waiting by the entrance. The alpha looked exhausted, but his expression was alight with a handsome smile. Dean jumped the carriage. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him. Dean burrowed his nose into the alpha’s wonderful scent. 

“I missed you my dearest”, whispered Castiel. 

Castiel slowly pulled away from. Dean nearly whined at the loss of contact. The queen made an appearance. She wore a white gown with long following sleeves. A golden flower print decorated the chest. It all seemed a bit to Dean, but it was meant to show power and just how out of his element he was. Three terrified stood by her side handmaidens stood by her side. A disapproving scowl plaster her expression. The hair on the back Dean’s neck rose. His instincts screamed danger. 

“You shall bow”, she ordered. 

“I only kneel to those who are worthy of it lady”, said Dean. 

The servants' expressions were stunned. Were they really so afraid of this woman? He shook his head. Who was he to judge? He couldn’t face his father. An armored guard appeared by the queen’s side. It silver armor glittered in the sunlight. A white cape hung over the guard’s shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes. He would never trust a man in such gear in battle. Unscathed armor must likely meant they've never had the opportunity to use it. 

“Guard”, said Eden. 

“Yes, your majesty”, he answered. 

“Search him for weapons”, said Eden. 

“But he’s an omega”, said the guard. 

It was stutter of pure shock. The guard approached. Castiel stepped in front Dean and gave a low warning. 

“Touch him I rip your hands off”, said the alpha. 

Castiel’s voice left no room for argument. The lesser alpha quickly backed off. 

“Castiel, you can’t expect me to allow a foreigner in the palace without being checked for weapons”, said Eden. 

Castiel didn’t want any other male beta or alpha near his beloved. He bad enough Dean smelled of Balthazar. He knew his mother wouldn’t drop the subject. 

“I’m sorry, Dean but I must search you”, said Castiel. 

Normally, he won't dare let some take his weapons from him especially in foreign once unfriendly land. He trusted Castiel with his life. Dean fully trusted that his alpha would protect him. Castiel ran his hands over his body. Dean forced himself to be calm. There was a clank as ten blades were taken from him. Many servants were staring in disbelief. 

“So savage for an omega of noble birth to carry such items. It’s unfitting”, said Eden. 

“I prefer to be prepared”, said Dean. 

Eden circled around him her ice glare focused on him. Dean refused to show any signs of submission, openly challenging her on her own turf. He knew if he showed weakness once she would take it as an open invitation to intrude in his life. 

“No, harm will come to you here, Dean”, said Eden. 

Her was icy chill that set the others surrounding her on edge, but Dean seemed immune. She would crack him. Eden needed to put him in his place. She couldn’t have her staff getting any ideas. He would lose his courage once separated from his alpha. 

“Layla”, she called. 

A timid omega came forward. Dean was surprised to see an omega working at the palace. He’d expected an all beta and alpha workforce. She wore a light blue dress. Her long blond hair was tossed elegantly over one her shoulder. She was shaking under the intense gaze of the queen. Those deep brown doe eyes held such fear. That didn’t even dare to make eye contact with the woman. Dean couldn’t help pitying the creature. 

“Yes, your majesty”, she said. 

Her gentle voice could barely be heard. 

“I want you to attendant Dean for the duration of his stay here. Show him the grounds”, said Eden. 

“Mother, I can do that”, said Castiel. 

“No, my son such a task is below you. Layla is perfectly capable of handling such a task”, said Eden. 

“I must insist”, said Castiel. 

“It’s fine, Cas”, said Dean.

Dean’s gut told him that he rejected this some undeserving punishment would be set down upon Layla. He couldn’t have that on his conscious. Relief swept through Layla’s form. She quietly came to his side. 

“All be with you as soon as I can”, said Castiel. The agitation was clear in his voice. 

“I can handle myself. I can handle any fucker who dares to come at me”, said Dean. 

“I know, but I’m still concerned”, said Castiel. 

“I’ll be on guard”, said Dean. 

“Be careful my dearest. I shall see you as soon possible”, he said before placing a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead. 

He was uneasy leaving Dean unarmed. The omega’s weapons were already taken away by some servant. Castiel embraced his beloved, sneaking his blade into the inside pocket of Dean’s leather jacket. 

“Goodbye for now”, he said, feeling safer that Dean had some defense. 

The crowd cleared, leaving Dean alone with Layla. 

“I guess should properly introduce myself. I’m Dean Winchester”, he said, extending his hand to Layla. 

She stared at his hand as if it were a foreign object. Were the greeting customs so different in Haven? 

“You're supposed to shake it”, said Dean. 

“I’m aware but your royalty, Prince Dean”, she said. 

“If you’re going to be my attendant for my time here drop the formalities. I’ve always hated them. Just call me, Dean, Layla”, he said. 

Layla couldn’t stop the surprise from leaking into her expression. Never had a member of the royal family. The queen had only rarely if ever acknowledged her by her name. It had stunned her when the queen had called her forward. The only time she had physical contact with the queen for simple tasks such as brushing her hair or removing her shoes. Now this prince from a foreign country was throwing her through a loop. It brought so many questions about Terra. 

“Layla, you okay?” asked Dean as he waved his in front of her face. 

“My apologies maje. My apologies Dean”, she stuttered. 

The omega flinched bracing herself for some kind of physical punishment. Shit, what kind staff expects this? When Dean looked carefully he saw bruise covering Layla’s arms. The one on her hands seemed the freshest. They were narrowed and rectangular in shape, most likely caused by a ruler. Gut instinct told Dean that Layla’s treatment was only the tip of the iceberg. 

“What happened to your hands?” asked Dean. 

He couldn’t stop himself from asking. Dean felt the need to protect her. 

“Nothing, just me being clumsy”, said Layla as she shoved her hands in her pockets. 

He didn’t have it him to ask more. She already seemed ashamed of herself. Him trying to pry that information from would only add to it. 

“Where should we start?” asked Layla. 

“Stables”, said Dean. 

It was the place he thought of. Always a place of comfort. 

“I’m sorry but omega are rarely allowed in the stables”, said Layla. 

“Do they think I’ll run away?” he said. 

Layla didn’t meet his gaze. He huffed. 

“What did Prince Castiel give you? He put something your pocket”, she said. 

He pulled a long silver handle from his pocket. When he swung the handle along shining blade came sliding out. Layla gasped. 

“An Angel Blade. They are only held by those of the royal family”, she said. 

It was amazingly light in Dean’s. Maybe he could convince Castiel to give him one as an engagement or wedding present. He could resist doing some practice swings. Dean relaxed his grip on the sword and the blade retracted. He hid it away in his pocket once again. 

“There really is no need for such weapons here”, said Layla. 

“Do you expect me to believe that with those bruises”, said Dean. 

He regretted it when Layla’s expression.

“Sorry”, he said. 

“It’s fine. Do you want to go inside?” she asked. 

He shook his head. Dean wasn’t ready entered such formalities yet. 

“No, I want to stay outside for a while”, said Dean. 

“Then we should go to the garden. It beautiful this time of year”, said Layla. 

Dean nodded. He followed her into the garden. The air was pleasantly stained with a floral aroma. Tall hedges soon formed a wall around them. Layla took a seat on a stone bench. Dean joined her. There was something soothing to the fellow omega. She seemed much more at ease here.

They sat in front of a shallow rectangular pond. At the sent center was a gentle fountain that quietly dripped into the water below. White lilies floated peacefully on the surface. Golden koi fish swam occasionally peaking their heads from the water. 

“I love it here it's so peaceful”, said Layla. 

Dean nodded. He was never much for gardens. His peace was found in getting lost in the clash of swords or the feel wind through his hair as he rode. Those options weren’t open to Layla. 

“You can ask I don’t mind”, she said. 

“What?” asked Dean. 

“Why an omega is working at the palace”, said Layla. 

“It’s normal from where I’m from”, said Dean. 

“Are they treated well?” she asked. 

“Yes”, he said. 

“That must be night”, said Layla. 

“Why work here it's obvious you don’t enjoy it”, said Dean. 

“That obvious?" said Layla. 

Dean nodded. 

I don’t have a choice. I have two mouths to feed”, she said. 

“And your partner doesn’t help?” said Dean. 

“No, he died”, said Layla. 

“Sorry”, said Dean. 

“Don’t be my husband was a bastard. Who enjoyed hitting me. The money he did have he spent on drugs”, said Layla. 

There was spunk to Layla than he first thought. That all seemed to vanish in the presence of the queen. He couldn’t blame her. 

“What are your kids’ name?” asked Dean. 

Layla smiled brightly. It was such a warm expression. 

“Cody and Harrison”, said Layla. 

“How old?” asked Dean. 

“Cody is four and Harrison is two. I hate being away from them so much. I’m lucky my mother watches them while I work. Will you and Castiel planning to have kids soon”, said Layla. 

“Soon”, said Dean. 

The two omegas quickly fell into easy conversation. They grew more comfortable with each other. Maybe now Layla would feel comfortable telling how she got those bruises. 

“Layla, tell me if I’m crossing some line, but where did you get those bruises?” he asked. 

She rubbed her arms and sighed. 

“Price of working with alphas. Them I can take, but- 

She cut herself off.

“You can talk to me, Layla. Who am I going tell?” said Dean. 

She leaned closer. 

“The queen is worse than all the alphas. She loves to mentally toy with us. It proves to be too much for some her servants. The last one threw herself off the tower. That’s how I got my job. I’m the longest to have”, said Layla. 

It didn’t surprise him. Gabriel told him some of the horror stories of the palaces. At first, he thought Gabriel was exaggerating, but moments after arriving Dean lost those doubts. 

“You’re strong, blondie”, said Dean. 

She blushed. 

“No, I’m just doing whatever takes to support my family. Hopefully, give my sons a better life than I have”, said Layla. 

She took a breath. 

“I should be taking you to your room you must be tired”, said Layla. 

“Oh, you must be tired after your journey. I should take you to your room. I was selfish in taking you here”, she said. 

“Na, it fines. It’s nice out her”, said Dean. 

They went into the entranceway of the palace. It was too quiet. Terra’s palace was always loud with noise even during late hours of noise. There was always something happening. The quiet set him on edge. The center of the room was a grand stairway. Two large marble dragons decorated the railings. 

Eden watched them from afar. She knew that Dean would instantly feel the urge to protect her. Layla will prove useful in controlling Castiel’s willful omega. 

“Excuse me my queen”, said Uriel. 

Uriel was a master in gathering information, which had proven extremely useful. Demand for his skills diminished in the newly formed peace. 

“Uriel, I hope my request wasn’t below you”, said Eden. 

“No, my queen. I’ve always enjoyed an opportunity to make those Terra savages suffer”, he said. 

He handed her a file on all he gathered on Dean Winchester. She tapped her fingers against folder. 

“Tell me the components”, said Eden. 

“Two bastard children. One you’ve even met one”, said Uriel. 

“Adam”, she said. 

“Yes, he's a dark secret hidden plain sight”, said Uriel. 

“Tell me”, said Eden. 

“My pleasure”, said Uriel. 

Layla took his room. 

“Is there anything you need? If you're hungry I can bring you up something from the kitchen”, she said. 

“No, I’ll be fine”, said Dean. 

“Okay, but if you need anything ask someone for me. And I’ll be here as soon as I can”, said Layla. 

Dean was too tired to really care about the décor of the room. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into large comfy bed. A knock on the door woke him from his sleep. He rushed to the door. Dean frowned when he saw Eden standing in front of him. 

“May I come in”, she said. 

“I rather you not”, said Dean, blocking the entrance. 

“You’ll want to have this conversation in private”, said Eden. 

He allowed her through. 

“Tell me what you came for and get the hell out!” growled Dean. 

“You shouldn’t be so rude to someone who knows your darkest secret”, she said. 

“You don’t know shit”, he said. 

Eden smirked at the visible tension forming rapidly in Dean’s shoulders. 

“What do you know?” he asked. 

He deep voice was more a plea than a demand. 

“I know your Adam’s papa. More importantly, I know who his father is. Now I understand why the family resemblance is so strong”, said Eden. 

“You can’t prove anything”, growled Dean. 

“You body langue say it all. Actually screams it”, said Eden. 

Dean backed away from the woman. He was trying force down the panic tearing at his insides. 

“You having two bastard pups is enough to make you unworthy of any my children. Since all this was so public there’s no turning back. Even Castiel won’t be able to accept this once he finds out. Why don’t you run off the stables will be unguarded until sunrise. This will fund your journey”, said Eden as handed him a large pouch of money. 

He couldn’t speak. The chaos was too loud! 

“Choose wisely”, said Eden before taking her leave. 

Dean was trapped alone with his thoughts.


	14. Dark Held Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to update. Been busy with school work. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Castiel felt a sudden tug at his heart. Something was wrong! He couldn’t focus on the topic being discussed. 

“Castiel, where’s your head right now?” asked Michael. 

“I must go now”, he said. 

With Castiel stormed out the room. He ran passed servants. Pure instinct led him to the wing where Dean’s room was. Castiel groaned as the scent of Dean’s distress hit him. It was a musty moldy smell that reminded him mildew. In the distance, he heard the soft whimpering of his beloved. He found Dean curled up on the floor of the room. 

“DEAN!” he yelled. 

He gave no response. Castiel cradled Dean in his arms. The omega shook in his arms. It was so wrong seeing Dean in such a weakened. Castiel loved Dean’s strength. He ran his fingers Dean’s hair. 

“Please open your eyes”, begged Castiel. 

He gave no response. The floor was no place for his dearest. He carefully picked him up. Castiel placed Dean in bed. He sprinted to the window and opened it, bringing some fresh air into the room. Castiel needed to clean the room of the horrid scent of his omega’s distress. On the floor was a bag of Haven coin. It would be considered a small fortune on to most. Why did Dean have this? He shut the door he wanted nowhere near Dean. He pulled a chair toward the bed. All he could do now was wait until Dean woke from his slumber. A few hours ticked by the scent of Dean’s distress faded. 

Dean woke slowly. The chaotic haze that crowded his mind had cleared. He slowly sat up. Dean nearly fell from the bed he saw Cas sitting beside his bed waiting. He so wished to run from the scene. Those beautiful blue eyes made him go still. 

“Cas”, 

“What caused you to be in such a state of distress?” he asked. 

The question caught him off guard. Dean thought the alpha would first ask him of the money. He couldn’t keep eye contact with the alpha. That blue-eyed gaze was far too intense at the moment. He wanted to leave this chaos so deeply. 

“If you wish to leave you are free to. I won’t stop. You can travel as far as you want. I won’t chase after you. All I ask from you this in return is to tell me what caused this”, said Castiel. 

Dean left the bed.

“Eden”, he said. 

Castiel made no attempt to stop him when he walked to the door. Part of him so wanted to leave for the stables and never look back, but he couldn’t force himself to part with Cas. He’d fallen for the alpha. Dean turned back. He leaned close to the alpha and gently kissed him. Dean savored the feel of Castiel’s lip. He knew he may never feel them again. He leaned against the bed. Castiel cupped his face in his hands. 

“What did she do?” he asked. 

Castiel needed to know. That was the only way he could try and repair the damage done by his mother. Dean pulled away. 

“Nothing, only a reminder”, he said. 

Dean went to the door. His hand was on the knob but he couldn’t force himself to turn it. 

“You can tell me anything”, said Castiel. 

“No, I can’t”, he said. 

Castiel raised his chin forcing him to meet his gaze. 

“You can”, he said. 

“You won’t love me anymore”, said Dean. 

“Nothing can stop me from loving you”, said Castiel. 

Dean pushed the alpha away, turning away from him. He didn’t want Castiel to see him cry. 

“Tell me and you’ll find out just how true my words are”, said Castiel. 

The anger and aggression in Dean’s body langue phase Castiel. He approached again. Nothing would stop him from comforting his mate. He embraced Dean. The omega struggled against his hold, but he didn’t let go. Moments later Dean relaxed. He cried into his shirt. Castiel hummed and waited for his beloved to calm. He would stay like this for as long as Dean needed. The omega pulled away. 

“Do you still wish to run?” asked Castiel. 

“That answer all depends on how you respond”, said Dean. 

He took a breath. Dean had never told the entire truth to a single sol. It was best to just get right out with despite how difficult it may be. Cas had a right to know. It was more than a right Dean wanted him to know, so the alpha could see just how worthless he is. 

“I had pups out of wedlock”, he said. 

Castiel took a breath. He knew there was something broken about the omega. Normally a pup was a true gift to an omega the bond between child and parent unbreakable. Whatever connection Dean may have been contorted and twisted. Dean was shaking. Castiel pulled him closer. 

“I don’t care. If possible we can bring them to our home”, said Castiel. 

Dean’s form went stiff with shock. The acceptance was odd. He didn’t know what to think of it. Part of him was just waiting for it to turn. Deep within him, he wanted the anger in rejection. He wanted to give Castiel better. That was only a tester question before he revealed the true heaviness of his burden. 

“The first was Emma. She was stillborn. I’m not sure if that was a curse or a blessing. I was so young and part of me hated her for what her father did to me. What she was a result of. Despite what that monster did to me my father kept him around”, said Dean. 

“How old were you?” asked Castiel. 

“Thirteen”, said Dean. 

A low growl emanated from Castiel. His alpha aura flared. Dean braced himself for a beating. The alpha was quick to pick up on his body langue and backed away from him. 

“My anger is not toward you, but the man who did that to you”, said Castiel. 

He forced down his anger. Castiel didn’t want Dean to carry this load by himself. 

“Keeping going. You have scared me off yet. I want to prove to you how much I want to be with you”, he said. 

“Adam is mine. He's both my brother and my pup”, said Dean. 

At that moment a massive weight fell from his shoulders. The relief of it brought him to his knees. 

“John is his father”, said Castiel. 

Dean nodded weakly. How could a man do that to his own son? Castiel still putting is every effort to stopping his anger from overflowing. He wanted to kill every person who dared to touch his omega! Castiel to drag out their pain and make suffer as much torment as they put Dean through. 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever told”, he said. 

The vulnerability in Dean’s voice brought him from the anger control. Castiel kneeled down so he was at eye level with him. 

“Why did he do that to you?” asked Castiel. 

There had to be some reasoning behind such horrid actions. 

“I was in heat he was drunk. Apparently, my scent at that time was s exactly like my mother’s. In that state, I had so little power to reject him. I didn’t care who the alpha was just that he was alpha. My father gave me no reasoning for his actions”, said Dean. 

Castiel peered into those fearful green eyes. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He kissed the beauty. 

“How can you still find me attractive after knowing that?” asked Dean. 

“I’ve fallen for you, Dean. But if that’s not enough reason for you to stay you may go”, said Castiel. 

“I’ll stay”, whispered Dean. 

He leaned into the alpha. Castiel slowly wrapped his arm around him. Dean nuzzled into the alpha’s neck, deeply breathing in the alpha’s scent. He clutched Castiel’s clothes fearing if he let go the man would disappear. 

“Thank you”, said Castiel. 

He lifted the omega and set him in bed. 

“Don’t leave”, begged Dean. 

He couldn’t stand the idea of being left alone here. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it”, said Castiel. 

He joined him in bed pulling him tightly to his chest. Dean burrowed his face into his alpha’s chest. He felt truly safe despite the dangers of this realm. As long as he was with Cas he was safe. He listened to Castiel’s heart. It was beating angrily in his chest, yet he was completely still. Dean yawned. He couldn’t find sleep worried this may all be a dream. 

“I’ll be here when you wake”, said Castiel. 

Dean allowed himself to fall into a deep defenseless sleep. The alpha was honored that Dean trusted him enough to sleep so peacefully by his side after undergoing such emotional trauma. In a week’s time, the two of them would be married. Then they could escape to his land. 

Dean was slow to wake the next morning. He was snuggled against a powerful warmth. Next to him as promised was Castiel. He was slow to get to his feet. Last night took an emotional toll on him. He pulled on a pair of jeans and took a seat by the window. Dean didn’t want to leave the security of his room, but he would have to face Eden at some point. He’d rather get it done with before the wedding. 

Him remaining her would be enough to spite the woman. She would try and strike against him again. What else could she do to him? The bitch had already used his deepest secret. If she revealed anything now it would only reflect badly on herself and her family. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned his weight into the alpha. 

“Good morning my dearest”, said Castiel. 

Dean turned in the man’s embrace to kiss him. 

“Morning”, he said. 

Castiel nosed against the omega’s neck. Dean willing displayed it to him. He deeply inhaled that wonderful scent. Castiel was looking forward to the day the omega wore his mark. That would come soon. 

“What should I expect from today?” asked Dean. 

Castiel deeply scowled. He would have to part from his omega. Maybe would have Balthazar watch keep an eye on his mate. 

“A fitting for the wedding, going over the wedding schedule, and dance lessons for you”, he said. 

“Were the dance lesson your idea?” asked Dean. 

Castiel smiled. The horror of last night seemed to have faded away, at least for the moment. 

“Yes, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy the teacher”, said Castiel. 

“Anything else I should know”, said Dean. 

“There will be a welcoming ball tonight in your honor”, he said. 

Dean groaned. 

“If they really wanted to honor me they wouldn’t make go through such an event”, said Dean. 

“It’s expected. I find such events draining and a massive waste of funds. But it will give me a chance to point those who may pose a threat, so not completely useless”, said Castiel. 

Dean’s stomach growled bringing a momentary end to the seriousness. 

“Breakfast”, offered Castiel. 

Dean nodded. Castiel took his hand and lead through the palace. 

“You won’t be able to stay with me”, said Dean. 

Castiel gave deep sigh his shoulders sagged. 

“Sadly, no there are issues that must be attended to. I will no leave you unarmed or alone. Layla will be with you. You seemed to enjoy her company”, he said. 

Castiel handed him the angle blade. Dean tucked into his jacket.

“Are you considering Layla as a member of your staff?” asked Castiel. 

“My staff?” asked Dean. 

He’d forgotten. His new position as Castiel’s mate entitled him to his own staff. It let him save someone from this horrible place. 

“Yes”, he said. 

“I’ll inform the head of staff”, said Castiel.   
“Thank you”, said Dean. 

“Do you want to have your breakfast here or in the dining hall?” asked Castiel. 

“Will your bitch of a mother be there?” asked Dean. 

Castiel nodded. 

“Let’s go”, said Dean. 

“Are you sure this is the smart thing to do?” asked Castiel. 

“I need to prove a point”, he said. 

“Which is?” asked Castiel. 

“I’m not easy to scare off”, said Dean. 

Castiel smiled. Most wouldn’t dare challenge Eden after such a blow. 

“You truly aren’t”, he said. 

Dean followed the alpha to dinning. A long table traveled almost the complete length of the center of the room. At the head of the table was Eden. The bitch looked genuinely surprised. Dean would forever savor the break in her normally controlled expression. 

“Good morning, Queen Eden”, he said. 

Eden forced her expression back into a calm mask. She had let it fall for too long. The other nobles of the table may have noticed. 

“Yes, good morning, Dean. It’s such a delight”, she said. 

The tension between the omegas could be cut with a knife. Servants didn’t know whether to back away or continue watching. They’d never seen another challenge their queen, especially an omega. Michael cleared his throat bringing a brief distraction. 

“Brother, we have things to discuss breakfast can wait”, he said. 

“They can wait”, said Castiel. 

“No, go with your brother. This will give me a chance to get to know my lovely new son in law”, said Eden. 

Castiel sent a worried glance at his soon to be mate. 

“Go ahead Cas. I would be foolish to let this chance slip by, knowing how busy your mother is”, said Dean. 

“I won’t be far”, said Castiel. 

He slowly allowed his brother to pull him away. Eden waited for her son to be fully out of view before aiming the full intent of her gaze at Dean. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk through the garden?” she offered. 

“Sure, I would a chance to stretch my legs”, said Dean. 

He followed her into the garden. 

“You should have run when you had the chance”, she said. 

“And miss your reaction. No, I couldn’t do that”, he said. 

“I know your secrets”, said Eden. 

“And now they are yours as well. The agreement has already been signed. If somehow they do come out that carefully crafted image of your family will be shattered. You’ll do anything to make sure that doesn’t happen”, said Dean. 

“True, you are far more clever than I first thought. Me being unable to reveal secrets doesn’t mean I can’t find new ways to make you change your mind”, said Eden. 

“Bring it on”, said Dean. 

“I wonder for how long bravado will last”, said Eden. 

“I’ve never been one to back down from a fight”, said Dean. 

“Which will come to be your greatest mistake”, she said before taking her leave. 

Dean returned to the dining hall. Everyone eyes were aimed at him. He brushed it off and ate his breakfast. He would need all the strength he could get. This was only the beginning of his war with Eden. Layla came to fetch, taking him to the tailor. He stood on a block while tailor worked. 

“Are you alright?” asked Layla. 

“Fine”, said Dean. 

“What did she say to you?” asked Layla. 

“Nothing, I didn’t already know”, he said. 

The tailor finished his work. Dean changed his clothes. 

“Oh, Layla I’ve asked to have you transferred to my private staff”, he said. 

Layla’s large brown eyes watered. 

“You okay?” asked Dean. 

She nearly knocked him off his feet in a powerful embrace. She was surprisingly strong. 

“Thank you”, she said. 

“No problem just please stop crying”, begged Dean. 

Layla quickly wiped away her tears. 

“Sorry, I’m just so happy”, she said. 

“It’s fine I wouldn’t feel right leaving you here”, said Dean. 

“You have no idea how much this means to my children”, said Layla. 

“You’re doing me a favor. The more people I can trust near me the better”, said Dean. 

“We should get going. You’ll be late for your dance lesson”, said Layla. 

He followed her to a small ballroom. The ceilings were tall and arched. It was painted a light blue. Small painted white doves decorated the blue painted sky. Full-length windows let a great deal of natural light into the room. At the center of the room stood a middle age beta with a record player. He had olive skin and curly black hair. 

“I’m Slavik Forel I’ll be your dance instructor, Dean”, he said 

Dean nodded. The man’s voice was heavily accented. 

“I’ll be leaving. I return once your lesson is over”, said Layla. 

“No, my dear please stay. We may need your assistance”, said Slavik with a bright smile that made his dark green eyes sparkle. 

Layla took a seat at the piano in the corner of the room. 

“I should warn you I’m a terrible dancer”, said Dean. 

“You’re a master of dance in your own right”, said Slavik. 

Dean snorted. 

“You are master of the dance of battle. It’s only a matter of translating it to this art form. Sadly, we lacked time to reveal that dance. So will we stick with basics”, said Slavik. 

Dean nodded. He hoped this wouldn’t take long. There was a slight buzz as Slavik set the music on. They danced for hours. In that time Slavik had gotten him to a reasonable level. The beta hadn’t even flinched the multiple times he stepped on his foot. Layla cleared her throat. 

“It’s time for us to take our leave”, she said. 

Dean nodded. 

“Thanks for your patience”, he said. 

“It was an honor teaching you”, said Slavik. 

“Sure it was”, said Dean with a roll of his eyes. 

“Will I be seeing you at the ball Layla?” asked Slavik. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Its no place for simple omega like me”, she said. 

“Of course a dance is perfect for a lady of such graces”, said Slavik. 

Dean leaned against the doorframe, watching the interaction. 

“I must be going”, said Layla. 

She quietly shut the door of the ballroom behind them. 

“He likes you”, said Dean. 

“Oh, no he doesn’t he was just flirting”, said Layla. 

“You’re a pretty girl. I don’t see why he wouldn’t be interested”, said Dean. 

“I’m in my mid-thirties and have two pups I doubt anyone would be interested in me anymore”, said Layla. 

“You should have more confidence”, said Dean. 

“So should you”, she said. 

“Working on that”, said Dean. 

He went to his bedroom, hanging on his closet door was a black suit. The cloth lining the inside of the jacket was hideous floral print. He hadn’t chosen this. The button-down shirt was a pale pink. No doubt Eden did this. Trying to make him more feminine. She’d have to try harder than that. It was just cloth it meant nothing. When the ball grew closer Dean dressed. There was a knock on his door. 

“Come in”, he said. 

A woman dressed in pink came in. She smelled of floral perfume and makeup. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

“Pat Eldridge, your make up artist”, she said. 

“Get out”, ordered Dean. 

His voice left no room for question. When she didn’t leave a low growl left his throat. She giggled. 

“The queen is far scarier than you. I won’t be leaving until you’re wearing some sort of makeup”, said Pat. 

She was intentionally coming off as bitchy. The woman was just terrified of the queen. It seemed to be a common trait. 

“Do have chapstick?” asked Dean. 

“Oh, yes”, said Pat as she riffled through her makeup kit. 

She handed him sample tube of chapstick. Dean put it on. 

“There you’ve done your job you may go”, he said. 

He tucked it into his inside pocket. 

“Thank you”, she said with a bow of her head. 

There was another knock on the door when he didn’t respond swiftly enough the person allowed themselves in. Dean smiled when he caught Castiel’s scent. He smiled at his alpha. 

“You look beautiful”, he said. 

Dean shook away the blush forming on his cheeks. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself. I have to say miss the trench coat”, said Dean. 

“Apparently it didn’t adhere to the formal dress code”, said Castiel. 

The alpha was dressed in a deep blue suit. It fit him perfectly. His loose tie was perfectly done. The alpha looked almost as comfortable as him. 

“Shall we go?” asked he asked. 

“There’s no avoiding this is there”, said Dean. 

“Sadly no”, said Castiel. 

He took Castiel’s hand. The alpha led him to a grand stairway that looked down upon an even grander ballroom. It was made of white and gold. Large chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings. Hundreds of guests were waiting for them there. They walked to the head of the stairway, where they were introduced. The two walked down the stairway to greet them. Music started playing. Castiel put his hand on his waist. 

“What are you doing?” whispered Dean in a hushed voice. 

“Its tradition for the honorary guest to begin the first dance”, he said. 

The band started playing. 

“Just follow my lead”, said Castiel. 

Dean nodded. They began to dance. As they dance across the floor, couples splint off from the crowd to join them. Eventually, the music came to end. The crowd went into applause. The couple bowed and went to their seats. 

“You did well. Only stepped on my foot once”, said Castiel. 

“I had a good teacher”, said Dean. 

“Do you see that man over there?” asked Castiel. 

Castiel gestured to an older man. He was a tall man that was slightly overweight. His head was balding with a few wisps of graying hair along the side of his head. The man’s expression seemed to be permanently frozen in a no-nonsense scowl. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit and red tie. It obvious the man was alpha. 

“That’s Zachariah Eden’s head henchman”, said Castiel. 

Dean nodded. The man’s expression made it clear why Eden would find of him use. 

“Anyone else I should look out for?” asked Dean. 

Castiel nodded. 

“Her”, he said. 

This time it was a beta with a seemingly friendly expression. Her copper red hair was tied into a neat bun. She wore a gray pantsuit. Her lips were painted a soft pink. When she caught him staring at her she sent a friendly wave in his direction. Her cold blues eyes ruined her kind expression. 

“Naomi, the head of the rehabilitation unit”, said Castiel. 

“Rehabilitation?” asked Dean. 

“Brainwashing and torturing unruly soldier, deserters, and staff. She’ll do anything to get ahead. The man next to her you should also be cautious of”, said Castiel. 

Next to Naomi was a large African American man with a bald head and stern gaze. He had a stern gaze that could only belong to an alpha. 

“Uriel, he’s an interrogator. He’s something on everyone and has a talent of discovering secrets”, said Castiel. 

“He’s how Eden knew”, said Dean. 

“Most likely yes”, said Castiel. 

Before Dean could leave his seat to confront the man, Castiel pulled him back into his seat. 

“Now isn’t the time”, said Castiel. 

Dean forced down his anger. The alpha smirked at him. Dean wanted nothing more than to rip that smile off Uriel’s expression. 

“Prince Castiel, may I ask you bride to be to a dance”, asked Zachariah. 

The request was too public. To most Zachariah was a nobleman and it would be an honor to dance with him. Castiel couldn’t refuse the request and neither could Dean. 

“I must warn you, Zachariah I’m not much of a dancer”, said Dean. 

“You only need a proper alpha to lead you”, he said. 

Castiel barely resisted the urge to growl. Dean took Zachariah’s hand and allowed himself to be lead on to the dance floor. Music started it playing. Dean quickly stomped on the alpha foot. 

“Oh, pardon my mistake. I have two left feet”, he said. 

Zachariah managed to swallow down a groan of pain. In turn, the alpha tight his grip painfully on Dean’s hand, breaking a finger. Dean gave no reaction. 

“As long as you play your part little omega everything will be”, whispered Zachariah. 

“I won’t play a role. I will do what I wish”, he said. 

Again he stomped on the alpha’s foot. This time the alpha released him. 

“I guess you are an alpha incapable leading”, said Dean swiftly returned to Castiel’s side. 

“Your hand”, said Castiel. 

“It’s nothing”, said Dean. 

He took a breath and relocated his finger. 

“See nothing”, said Dean. 

After several hours Castiel and Dean managed to leave the ball. Castiel walked Dean to his room. Zachariah’s scent lingered on his omega. He pushed open Dean’s door, locking it shut behind them. Castiel pressed the omega against the wall. His breathing was heavy. 

“Castiel”, sighed Dean. 

“You stink of him”, he growled. 

Dean bared to the alpha. He shivered as Castiel’s teeth grazed against his skin. Dean pressed himself against the alpha’s firm body. He rubbed himself against the alpha, transferring as much of his scent he could onto Castiel. Dean felt a familiar hardness pressed against his leg. The scent of aroused alpha filled his senses. His body swiftly responded. Castiel’s eyes took on silver-blue glow, triggered by his arousal. Dean was completely unafraid of giving into his inner omega. He turned so back was facing the alpha. Castiel pressed further against him. His fingers clenched possessively over Dean’s hip. 

The omega bowed his submission. A small helpless whine passed his lips, begging the alpha to help him reach his release. He pushed his hips against Castiel. The alpha took this as consent. He rested his head on the omega’s shoulder, breathing in that wonderful scent. It was further enhanced by the scent of slick. Another whimper left Dean. Castiel swallowed a deep groan as the omega pressed against him. His free hand wandered the muscular plans of Dean’s form. 

Dean was panting desperately for it to continue. Castiel’s hips snapped against his. The alpha’s hand traveled lower. Dean bucked into Castiel’s hand. The alpha rutted against him. Dean thrust shallowly against the alpha’s hand. His breath quicken. He never reached willingly with another. 

“Breathe, you’re safe”, said Castiel. 

Dean’s vision went white as he reached his release. Castiel followed suit after him. Dean leaned against Castiel for support as he rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Amazing”, said Castiel. 

“No, that was fucking amazing”, said Dean. 

Back in Terra Sam and Gabriel were packing for their trip to Haven. Sam sighed when he Gabriel shaking weakly. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. 

“I don’t want to go back”, he said. 

“It’s only for a few days maybe less. And I’ll be with you the entire time”, said Sam. 

“I know that’s the only thing makes this trip tolerable”, said Gabriel. 

“How do you think Dean is doing?” asked Sam. 

He was worried for his brother. Gabriel had told him so many horrors stories of Haven. 

“He’s strong he’ll be able to handle himself”, said Gabriel.


End file.
